Como Pude Dejar de Amarte?
by Rashel Redfern
Summary: Todos los miraban extrañados...todo el gremio sabía que ellos aunque no se dieran cuenta ese par sentían algo mas que amistad. Pero cada día parecían mas y mas alejados . Haciendo que sus amigos pensaran que algo malo les había pasado en su misión pues desde que volvieron no fueron los mismos!...Es mi segundo Fic y espero que sea de su agrado! NaLu! w pasen y lean. nin-nin
1. Cap 1

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Esta es la segunda historia que hago y espero que sea de su agrado ..sin mas que decir a leer!

^/w/^

La actitud de ambos chicos y las decisiones que tomaron tenían a todo el gremio boquiabierta. Simplemente no esperaban que esos dos ya no se la pasaran justos , a todos les aprecia extraño, en especial a Cana que había visto algo en sus cartas que ya era casi imposible que pasara.

Por otra parte el par de magos .. y por el par me refiero a Natsu Y a Lucy cada vez parecían mas alejados, ni siquiera se miraban y ya no realizaban misiones juntos. Sus amigos cada vez estaban mas y mas preocupados. Hasta el punto de hacer miles de cosas para que se acercaran pero...los magos que eran los mejores amigos pasaron a ser totales desconocidos...

**Flashback.**

-Ábrete Puerta del león! Loke!-dijo la maga estelar invocando a el jefe de las puertas del zodiaco.

-Tardaste en llamarme Lucy-dijo dicho espíritu estelar- Me extrañaste?

-Si ,si... ahora de derrota a esos tipos...-Señalo a los maleantes que tenían en frente.

-Muy bien, Déjamelo a mi-Hizo brillar sus anillos- Impacto Regulus!

Y en tan solo unos minutos ya tenia noqueados a todos sus oponentes lucy utilizo su látigo y dejo a otros noqueados con su Lucy Kick.

-Bien hecho loke!-Dijo la maga chocando las cinco con Loke.

-Viniste sola a esta misión Lucy?-Pregunto el espirito pues no ella no solía salir a misiones sola, ella negó con la cabeza-Y con quien viniste entonces?-miro hacia si alrededor pues no veía a ninguno de sus nakamas.

-Natsu esta arriba, fue a buscar a jefe y yo le pedí que me dejara a estos tipos-señalo a los hombres inconscientes- eran muchos pero eran débiles...

-Ya veo, siempre queriendo ayudar a Natsu -dijo sonriente y se arreglo los lentes.

-umm?...Por supuesto es mi compañero

-Oh en serio.-le lanzo una mirada picara.- Juraba que te gustaba Natsu.

-EHH!? -Lucy se sonrojo como un tomate- d-d-de donde sacas eso...el es un salvaje.. ademas quiero el dinero para mi renta y seria injusto que el hiciera todo el trabajo.

-Ja ja, muy bien Lucy , pero aun creo que te gusta Natsu...

-DEJA DE DECIR COSAS RARAS!-grito la maga pero la Loke ya se había ido-idiota...-murmuro un poco sonrojada al recordar las palabras del León.

-Aaaarrg!

Se escucho un grito en el segundo piso haciendo que la maga volviera a la realidad, ese grito lo conocía bien, era de Natsu.. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo , Natsu necesitaba su ayuda podía sentirlo. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y lo que vio ahí la dejo de piedra...

Natsu estaba en el suelo pero no aprecia herido, Lucy miro al viejo que estaba sobre el poseía ropas holgadas y sucias ... y parecía estar...Comiendo?... si el anciano estaba comiendo algo que salia del cuerpo de Natsu.

-Si!- exclamo el anciano...no no... esperen... ese ya no era un anciano.

A media que se comía una especie de luz roja proveniente de Natsu se volvía cada vez mas joven.

-Déjalo!-grito la rubia mientras corría hacia ellos.

El anciano había rejuvenecido lo suficiente como para verse de 30 años, El hombre se lamió los labios y retrocedió sin despegar los ojos de la rubia .

-Natsu!- dijo la maga desesperada moviéndolo levemente- Que le hiciste!?-le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre.

El hombre la miro sonriente y le contesto con otra pregunta- amas a alguien?

La pregunta Hizo que la rubia se sonrojara sin querer y mirara a Natsu y luego volviera a mirar al hombre.

-Eso no te importa!-se levanto y puso las manos en su látigo- Dime que le has hecho a Natsu...

-Por que mejor no te lo muestro- dijo el hombre lanzándose sobre ella inmovilizándola totalmente.

-Déjame!-intento zafarse pero el la tenia bien sujeta y mas que un agarre parecía un abrazo.

-Amas a ese chico no?...-susurro el hombre cerca del oído de la maga.

-Q-qu-que estas ...-se sonrojo hasta no poder mas.

-No lo niegues...-el hombre con facilidad se puso detrás de ella aprovechando su desconcentración y tomo sus brazos con una mano y con la otra la tomo de la cintura- Puedo olerlo...-dijo olfateando el cuello de la chica.

-Pe-pervertido!-dijo sonrojada cerrando los ojos.

De pronto todo fue borroso...a los pocos minutos el hombre ya aparentaba tener 21 años, soltó a la chica como si fuera una muñeca y desapareció...

al cabo de unos minutos Happy despertó pues el hombre lo había dejado inconsciente cuando intento detenerlo para que no se comiera a Natsu... al ver que ninguno de los dos despertaba el minino azul fue por ayuda...

**Fin del FlashBack**

**Continuara!**! ***0***

Nee nee que tal esta? dígame porfiiis... jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado ^/^ Reviews? ...si tienen dudas o sugerencias digame!? :D


	2. Cap 2 Despertar

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Biiien aqui esta el segundo Cap! Espero que les guste XD

^/w/^

**Cap 2**

**Despertar**

Cuando por fin llego la ayuda llevaron a Natsu y a Lucy a enfermería de Fairy Tail Wendy los reviso y vio que no estaban heridos de gravedad solo Natsu tenia unos rasguños y uno que otro golpe, nada grabe pero aun así debían cuidar de ellos.

Pasaron varios días y todos ya comenzaban a preocuparse pues ninguno de los dos se movía, era como si tan solo durmieran profundamente. Gray a menudo golpeaba y insultaba a Natsu (sin que lo viera Erza) pero este ni se movía. Las chicas intentaban asustar a Lucy diciéndole que aun tenia que pagar la renta pero nada...

-Llevan asi siete días...-murmuraba Wendy deprimida.

-tienes razón Wendy , eso ya es preocupante-dijo Erza mientas se sentaba al lado de la Dragón Slayer del cielo

-Cuando piensa despertar el inútil cerebro de lava- decía Gray fastidiado.

-A quien le dices cerebro de lava desgraciado nudista!- grito Natsu enfadado apoyándose en Lisanna.

-Natsu-san!-exclamo Wendy feliz al verlo ya despierto.

-al fin despertaste Natsu- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Ara ara ~ que bueno que hayas despertado Natsu- dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa.

-Asi que despertó la bella durmiente- decía Gray con ironía.

-Como me dijiste Stripper?-Natsu dejo de apoyarse en Lisanna y camino enojado hacia el mago de hielo.

-Lo que oíste llamita- choco su frente con la de Natsu.

-Te voy a matar Hielito!

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! -Grito Titania Con un aura asesina.

-Aye!-dijeron ambos abrazándose nervios.

-Y Lu-chan? -le pregunto Levy a Lisanna.

-Aun duerme- respondió esta preocupada.

****** En la habitación de Lucy******

-Lucy... Despierta-decía el gatito azul jalando el brazo de la maga- en el gremio solo faltas tu...- estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió que le acariciaban la cabeza.

-No llores Happy...-la maga por fin había abierto los ojos y le estaba sonriendo tiernamente.

-LUCY!- grito el gato metiendose entre sus senos abrazándola.

La chica lo abrazo y se sentó en la cama un poco desorientada.

-donde estoy...-murmuro la chica...

-En la enfermería del gremio, llevas siete días inconsciente- Happy la miro preocupado- por que no despertabas Lucy?...

-Mmmmm...-la chica lo pensó un rato y a su mente llegaron pequeños recuerdos borrosos ...y luego nada... -No lo se Happy...-dijo ella con tristeza.

-Iré a decirle a todos que despertaste! - dijo haciendo aparecer sus alas y salio volando hacia la salida.

La chica se vio las manos he intento recordar pero lo veia todo demasiado borroso podía ver a Natsu en el suelo.. y luego... nada! no recordaba nada mas...

-Me alegra verte despierta Lucy.- dijo Loke acercándose a ella.

-Desde cuando estas aqui?...

-Desde hace unos minutos- se paro frente a ella y la miro serio- no podía venir aquí... algo me lo impedía.

-Mmmm... que extraño...nee Loke...-la rubia se quito la sabana que la cubría- llévame a bajo ,quiero ir a ver a todos pero aun no siento bien las piernas.

-Muy bien! - Tomo a Lucy en sus brazos al estilo princesa.

-Oye!...qu-que crees que haces?...-dijo sonrojándose.-solo quería apoyarme en ti...

-Ja ja esta Bien Lucy- le guiño el ojo- Déjame llevarte así solo esta vez...

Ella se sonrojo mas que el cabello de Titania y miro hacia otro lado. Loke al no notar que no decía nada la llevo con delicadeza hasta el primer piso el gremio llamando la atención de todos al ver como ella iba despierta y en brazos de Loke, unos sonreían al ver que ella había vuelto y otros querían matar a Loke por tenerla tan cerca.

-Lu-chan! -exclamo Levy corriendo hacia ella.

Loke la dejo en una silla y se acerco a Gray .

-Hola Levy-chan! -dijo la rubia abrazándola.

-Asi que tu Lucy también despertó- Dijo Erza acercándose a ellas.

-ESTO MERECE SER CELEBRADO! - Grito el maestro seguido por los gritos de alegría de todos.

La fiesta duro hasta que todos quedaron ebrios o inconscientes por la pelea que se hizo después , pero en la fiesta Ni Natsu ni Lucy se miraron , era como si no se conocieran, esto lo notaron sus amigos así que decidieron intervenir, los conocían a ambos y sabían que no podían durar mucho sin hablarse.

Pero esa misma actitud duro hasta mucho mas de una semana, ellos intervinieron para que hablaran e incluso le pusieron varias trampas pero ellos apenas se miraron con fastidio... Erza a menudo le preguntaba a Lucy por que no le habla a Natsu y ella siempre evadía la conversación o decía que quería ir de misión solo con ella o Wendy. Y Natsu Hacia lo Mismo..

Al cabo de un mes, Lisanna se le declaro a Natsu... y este acepto sus sentimientos, el siempre había querido a Lisanna pero... no la amaba eso lo sabia el pero el muy idiota pensó que con el tiempo lo haría.

Por su lado Lucy comenzó a salir Con un chico que no era mago pero si novelista y eso le agradaba.

En fin ya había pasado mes y medio y todo seguía igual, ellos ni se miraban y eso tenia a todos confundidos¿ como era posible que esos dos se ignoraban también? ¿a donde se fue su lazo de amistad y algo mas que tenian?.. pero sus amigos no se rendirían hasta que todo fuera como antes...

y ahí fue cuando a Mirajane y a Cana se le ocurrió una pequeña idea... pues ellas tenían que unirlos por que si! e involucraron Erza, Wendy, Happy y Gray (que fue seguido por juvia) en el plan.

**Continuara! *0***

muaahahaha que idea oara unirlos se les habrá ocurrido a Cana y a Mirajane ? jajaja lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo! lo mas posible es que lo suba mañana pues tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Que tal les pareció la historia? Les gusto? diganme XD Reviews? Si tienen dudas o sugerencias haga-melas saber ^/^ dejenme un mensajito eso me anima demasiado para seguir escribiendo!

**Bye-bye :D**


	3. Cap 3 El Plan

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Biiien aqui esta el tercer Capitulo! Espero que les guste XD (disculpen si tengo errores jajaja me levante muy temprano y aun tengou sueño XD )

^/w/^

**Cap 3**

**El Plan.**

Estaban Wendy, Erza, Cana , Gray, Mirajane y Happy ( tambien estaba Juvia pero estaba detrás de un pilar diciendo : Gray-sama es tan lindo ) dándole los últimos toques a su plan.

-Happpy entendiste lo que tienes que hacer? -dijo Mirajane viendo fijamente a Happy.

-Aye!-levanto la patita.

-Wendy tu entendiste lo que vas a hacer?-pregunto Cana para luego dar un sorbo de su gran Barril. Wendy solo asintió.

-Por que me metieron en esto...-dijo Gray con una gotita resbalándole tras la nunca.

-Pues Erza-san te amenazo...-Wendy respondió su pregunta.

-Tienes que hacerlo por tus Nakamas Gray...-dijo Erza tomándolo del hombro y lanzándole una mirada que decía " _si metes la pata sufrirás una tortura larga y dolorosa_" haciendo que Gray comenzara a sudar y a ponerse azul.

-Muy bien!-dijo Mirajane dando por terminada la reunión- Ya viene Lucy! Actúen normales...

-Como si eso fuera posible... -murmuro Gray

La maga estelar entro y cuando miro a sus amigos se acerco rápidamente a ellos sonriéndoles y saludándolos con la mano. Erza ante la idea de actuar normal le dio un golpe a Gray lanzándolo al a otro lado y este callo sobre Natsu que también había llegado. Comenzando así sus típicas peleas.

-Ara~ hola Lucy- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.-Happy...-susurro Mirajane- Ahí esta Natsu ve con el...-El garito asintió y saco sus alas y salio en busca de Natsu.

-Hola Lucy-san-Dijo Wendy

-Kyoo Lucy! -dijo Cana Tomando del barril.

-Hola chicas!- sonrió la maga de espíritus estelares- de que estaban hablando? -pregunto sentándose en la barra con ellas.

-eeh eh eh eh...n-no estábamos hablando de nada- Erza comenzó a ver hacia todos lados nerviosa " _no sirve para mentir_" pensaron todas mientras les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nunca.

-Ummm en serio?-insistió la rubia.

Todas comenzaron a pensar en algo que decir. Para salvar a Erza de su metida de pata...

-Lu-chan! -corrió Levy hacia ellas.

_Salvadas por la campana_-Pensaron todas.

-Hola Lev-chan-saludo la rubia

-Compraste lo acordado?-pregunto sonriente Mirajane.

-lo acordado? - Lucy levanto una ceja.

-Si , miren! -les enseño un pequeño frasco de perfume.

-Perfume?.- Lucy la miro extrañada.

-Si, quieres probarlo Lucy?- y sin mas que decir Levy comenzó a echárselo por todas partes.

La maga de espíritus estelares cerro los ojos pues Levy casi se lo hecha en la cara haciendo que estornudara... mientras todas la miraban sonrientes... su plan ya estaba en marcha.

-Ara Huele bien verdad? -pregunto Mirajane sonriente.

-ummm auch... es el perfume que auch...siempre uso..auch...-respondió Lucy entre estornudos.

Todas la miraron y sonrieron macabramente para sus adentros.

******Con Natsu y Happy******

Natsu estaba estampado en el piso pues intento pelear en Laxus y este lo dejo En O.K ( inconsciente) de un solo golpe.

-NATSU! -grito Happy y voló hacia el.

-Maldito Laxus me las pagara -dijo este poniéndose de pie

-Te apalearon otra vez Natsu...

-Fue solo suerte...

-Pero siempre te gana...-murmuro el minino

-que querías Happy?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo

-vamos a pescar!

-ummmmm Vale! -dijo sonriente

-Nee Natsu... podemos llevar a Lucy?-dijo el gatito señalando a la maga que estaba en la barra hablando con las demás.

-Llevar a Luigi?-dijo Natsu pensativo-mm...si tu quieres llevarla esta bien por mi Happy.

-Natsu...ya no quieres a Lucy?-pregunto el gatito volando hasta su cabeza.

-Mmmm- Natsu le dirigió una mirada a la rubia que sonreía, Happy siempre le preguntaba eso y el siempre se limitaba a decir- No lo se Happy...

Algo dentro de el decía que se acercara a ella pero el simplemente lo ignoraba, Happy dejo a Natsu voló hacia Lucy recordando el plan y para comenzar a poner la tercera parte en acción.

**FlashBack**

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es comprar un perfume-dijo Mirajane mirando a todos seriamente- Levy-chan eso lo haras tu, la nombrada solo asintió.- una vez escuche que a Natsu le gustaba el olor de Vainilla de Lucy. Solo tienes que echárselo todo encima.-Levy volvió a asentir.

-La segunda parte -Continuo Cana- te toca a ti Happy. Tienes que pedirle a Natsu que te lleve a pescar y decirle que te deje llevar a Lucy. Entendiste?

-Aye! -dijo levantando la patita.

-La tercera parte- continuo Erza llamando la atención de todos- es hacer que Lucy acepte ir con ellos no?

-Asi es-dijo sonriente Mirajane- Luego entran en el plan Wendy y Gray...ustedes tienen dos que...

**Fin del FlashBack**

**Continuara!**

jejejeje que les pareció el capitulo? jajaja que les tocara hacer a wendy y a Gray?!... chan chan chaaan jajajaja esperece hasta el próximo cap XD si tienen sugerencias o dudas déjenme un mensajito *w* me animarían muchisiisimo

bye- bye besos XD

**Reviews?**


	4. Cap 4 El Plan II Parte

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Wou y sin mas que decirles aqui esta el cuarto capitulo ! Espero que les guste :D

*00000000000000*

**Cap 4**

**El Plan **

**II Parte**

Happy Voló hacia la barra donde estaba la rubia lo mas rápido posible haciéndole señas a las demás( sin que Lucy se diera cuenta) de que Natsu había aceptado, ellas al entender las señas asintieron y dejaron a Lucy a Solas con Mirajane.

-LUCYY! -Grito el gato azul y se lanzo en sus brazos de la rubia y esta lo abrazo

-Hola Happy...

-Nee Lucy quieres Ir a pescar conmigo y Natsu? -pregunto el gatito sonriente.

-No creo que sea Buena idea Happy...-dijo ella mirando al gato- no le agrado mucho a Natsu.

-Pero que dices Lucy! -Intervino Mirajane- Natsu te quiere mucho.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues no lo parece-contesto frunciendo el ceño.- me mira raro... como si estuviera enojado.

Y era cierto Natsu las pocas veces que la había visto la miraba enojado pues no entendía que tenia ese chica que aveces hacia que esa voz en su cabeza le gritara diciendo: "acercate a ella" " ve con ella" y cosas así.

-Vamos Lucy!...-dijo Happy Jalándole el brazo.

-Si Lucy ve con ellos – la animo Mirajane.

Ella lo pensó varias veces y luego asintió, Tomo a Happy en sus brazos- vamos entonces...

-Lucy espera! -la detuvo Mirajane y saco de debajo de la barra una cesta de picnic – Llevate esto!...-se la extendió sonriendo.

-D-de donde sacaste eso...?-dijo con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca.

-Ara ~No importa de donde lo haya sacado tu llevatelo -se la entrego y Lucy la miro confundida y desconfiada iba protestar pero Mirajane la empujo y se fue a atender una mesa dejando a la pobre Lucy mas que confundida.

-vámonos Lucy!

-Si si si...

Se acerco un poco desconfiada a Natsu quien inmediatamente miro solamente a Happy.

-Nos vamos entonces Happy?- dijo caminando hacia la salida ignorando totalmente a Lucy.

La rubia de deprimió un poco por la manera tan fría en la que el era con ella " _que nos paso Natsu" pensó_ ella pues no sabia que le sucedía y tampoco quería preguntarle, sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió a una distancia mas o menos alejada de el.

-Hoy comeré mucho pescado!-grito Happy emocionado.

-Por supuesto Happy- sonrió salamander.

****** detrás de unos arbustos******

detrás de unos arbustos estaban Wendy, Gray, Erza y Levy espiando que hacían ese par y poder llevar a acabo la otra parte de su plan.

**Flashback**

-Luego entran en el plan Wendy y Gray...-Mirajane los miro a tienen dos que estar pendientes de el momento adecuado de utilizar sus poderes, primero entra Wendy- miro a la pequeña peli azul- utilizaras tu rugido del Dragón del cielo y haras que el olor de Lucy le llegue a Natsu entendiste?...

-Si Mira-san.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Rugido Del Dragón del cielo- murmuro la chica y una corriente de aire se formo en dirección a Natsu y Lucy.

****** Con Natsu y Lucy******

De Pronto apareció una fuerte corriente de aire ocasionando que a la Maga de espíritus estelares se le levantara la Falda.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito la chica intentando bajarse la falda hasta que pasara la corriente de aire.

Ante el grito de la Lucy Natsu volteo a verla y se quedo inmóvil y se sonrojo un poco.

-Lucy tiene braguitas sexys-dijo Happy tapándose la boca.

-Callate! Gato idiota!-Grito totalmente sonrojada

La brisa había logrado que el olor de la chica llegara perfectamente a el... era dulce... olía a a vainilla ...y a Flores, el olor lo mareo aturdiéndole los sentidos contuvo la respiración unos segundos disfrutando del olor de la chica... se dio la vuelta antes de que sus instintos le ganaran y saltara sobre ella lamiéndola.

******En los arbustos******

-Bien echo Wendy- la felicito Erza haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara

-Viste la cara de Natsu?- pregunto Levy divertida- creo que logramos algo!

-Bien preparate Gray! -lo miro Erza- el siguiente seras tu. Y ya lo sabes... si Fallas... preparate ...-dijo empuñando una de sus espadas.

-Si..-dijo tragando grueso

******De vuelta con Natsu y Lucy******

Al fin llegaron al Lugar donde solía pescar con Happy ,se sentaron y comenzaron con su trabajo que era pescar todos los peces que pudieran. La chica saco las cosas de la cesta de picnic . Había una sabana la cual la puso en el suelo antes de sentarse... también había agua, comida y otras cosas mas..

La chica los miraba y sonreía de Vez en cuando, claro siempre se mantenía lejos de Natsu para evitar su mirada enojada.

Después de casi dos horas habían pescado 8 peces enormes , Happy comenzó a comérselos como si no hubiera un mañana Y Natsu lo veía sonriente mientras comía unos que el mismo había cocinado ( con su fuego claro)

-Lucy...-dijo el gatito acercándose a la maga que estaba con la mirada en sus manos.-quieres pescado?...

-No Happy-le acaricio la cabeza- gracias , pero ya mejor me voy.

-Por que Lucy?- el gato azul se sentó en las piernas de la chica.

-Estoy Cansada y tengo sueño- mintió, no le gustaba que Natsu la ignorara.

-Y por que no duermes un rato sobre esa sabana?- Pregunto Natsu mirándola de reojo.

-Eh?...si pero...si viniera algo animal o algo...-murmuro ella

-Yo los cuidare...-le dedico una media sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo y lo miro fijamente. "_ me ha hablado"_ pensó "_ espera...dijo los cuidare?" _dirigió la vista hacia sus piernas y ahí estaba Happy Durmiendo murmurando "_Pescado_."... le acaricio la cabeza y se acostó cerrando los ojos quedándose dormida en tan solo unos minutos.

Natsu se acerco a ellos y se sentó al lado de la chica y mirándola fijamente. El cabello rubio de la chica le caía por el rostro , se lo quito con la mayor delicadeza posible pues quería seguir observándola, "_desde hace mucho tiempo no te tengo tan cerca Luce" pensó_ el chico.Bajo su vista a los labios rosados de la chica y por un segundo sintió la necesidad de besarlos y comprobar su sabor. Miro sus ojos los cuales estaban ocultos deseo ver sus ojos pues había olvidado que color eran " _creo que después lo averiguare_" pensó. Tenia unas pestañas largas y las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, se veía tan delicada que solo se limitaba a mirarla con interés y...con algo mas que ni el mismo sabia. Bajo la vista hacia su cuerpo y sintió como si lo conociera bien. "_me estoy volviendo tan pervertido como el maldito nudista"_ . penso

*******en los arbustos******

-Se le esta acercando!-exclamo Levy emocionada.

-Bien hecho Natsu- Dijo Erza sonriente- Gray! Preparate pronto te toca a ti...

-si si... -dijo fastidiado.

**Continuara! **

jajaja que creen que le toque hacer Gray? muahaha XDD que tal les pareció el cap? Les gusto? Me inspire un poco , creo XD ñaa aun no soy muy buena pero lo intento . si tienen sugerencias o dudas dígame y Comenten me animan para seguir ^w^

AnikaSukino 5d: en el proximo capitulo revelare lo que hizo el viejo... pero por ahora hay que unir a esos doos.. se un poco mas paciente XD... gracias por comentar

Bye-bye! mañana subiré el próximo :D

Reviews?


	5. Cap 5 Abrazo

**NOTA Notoria XD**: Fairy tail no es mio ( lamentablemente TwT jaja ok no) es de el fabuloso Hiro Mashima!

umm no tengo otra cosa ...que decir así que para no aburrirlos leer!

**Cap 5 **

**Abrazo**

******En los arbustos*****

-Gray Hazlo- Ordeno Erza.

-Muy bien- Junto sus manos - -Ice Air -dijo soltando una Fina capa de aire Helado dejando a las demás chicas tiritando del frio.

-Era solo para ellos!-le reprocho Levy frotándose los brazos.

-No hace tanto frio- Dijo Titania pero en realidad estaba temblando. " s_e muere de frio también_" pensaron Levy y Wendy con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

****** De vuelta con Natsu y Lucy******

Al momento en el que el aire frio toco la piel de la chica comenzó a despertar temblando, Natsu al Notar que ella despertaba se alejo lo suficiente y miro hacia otro lado.

-Que hora es...-. dijo frotando se un ojo

-La seis... mas o menos...-respondió mirándola de reojo.

"_Natsu me ha hablado de nuevo".pensó..._-mooo por que hace tanto frio de repente!- se froto los brazos.

-No esta haciendo tanto frio...solo que tu eres muy delicada...

-Eh?...- _Natsu esta muy hablador... tal vez debería...preguntarle si... espera... me dijo delicada?-_No soy delicada! ademas... eres un mago de fuego es normal que te afecte el frio verdad?

-Cierto...

-Bueno ahí esta el por que no sientes el frio...-dijo cerrando los ojos pues un escalofrió le comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo.- deberíamos irnos...

-Si. - Natsu comenzó a buscar algo con que abrigar a la rubia. No le agradaba la idea de que se enfermara.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_. pensó la chica al notar la distracción del chico. Desde que ella y Natsu no se hablan había surgido una pregunta que le rondaba por la mente una y otra vez...

-Oye...Natsu...-murmuro la chica abrazando sus piernas.

-Que pasa Luigi...

-ME LLAMO LUCY!-La chica hizo puchero-idiota...

A Natsu le pareció graciosa y un tanto tierna el puchero de la chica, tal vez si podía volverse a llevar bien con ella. Pero...por que comenzó a llevarse mal con ella?

-Natsu... Tu... me odias?...-pregunto la maga sacando a El peli rosa de sus pensamientos.

Esta pregunta hizo que el chico abriera los ojos como platos. Como podía Lucy preguntarle que si la odiaba?...

-De donde sacaste eso.?..-la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que siempre me miras enojado o me ignoras...-dijo señalándolo -me miras justo como lo haces ahora.

El chico suspiro y se acerco a ella acortando distancia. Lucy solo lo miro extrañada pensando " _que pretende hacer"..._hacia mucho tiempo que no lo tenia tan cerca. Al cabo de unos segundos el relajo el rostro sin apartar su vista de la rubia.

-son marrones...o tal vez chocolates...-murmuro mirando los hermosos ojos la de chica.

-Eh?...dijiste algo?...

-No! Nada Luce- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Es Lucy! No Luce!

-Jaja si, eso

-Por dios Natsu... como puedes olvidarlo...-dijo apoyando su barbilla en sus piernas haciendo puchero.

Natsu la miro y soltó una risita

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta...

-Cual?-dijo el levantando se ceja.

-Me odias o no?.

El pareció pensarlo un poco lo cual si que le dio miedo a la rubia. Ella Podía soportar que el no le hablara pero... si el la odiaba... estaba segura que su corazón se rompería .. después de todo ella..." t_u que Lucy! Maldición que! que sientes por Natsu!?" _

La respuesta a sus preguntas desaparecieron cuando Natsu puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica sonriendo ampliamente como solo Natsu puede hacerlo- No Luce...Todo lo contrario...

-Me llamo Lucy!...-le grito ella para después sonreírle sonrojándose por la sonrisa al repetir para si misma " _todo lo contario eh_"...y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos del chico .El impulsivo siempre era Natsu pero tal vez se le había contagiado un poco. Lo abrazo con fuerza y el chico por la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y callo hacia a atrás sonrojándose levemente y sin pensarlo también la abrazo... la chica era pequeña,suave y estaba un poco fría, la abrazo mas fuerte para que entrara en calor.

******en los arbustos******

-se esta abrazando!-grito Levy impresionada.

-Shhhh! -Erza le cubrió la boca- No grites Natsu podría Oírnos

-Natsu-san Lucy-san -dijo Wendy sonrojada.

-Parece que nuestro trabajo termino...-dijo Erza sonriendo al ver la escena.

-Bien hecho antorcha- sonrió Gray divertido.

-Nos vamos!-dijo Erza

-Pe-pero!...-intento protestar Levy

-Pero que? -Erza la miro con un aura asesina- Nos vamos o acaso piensas desafiarme Levy...

-eh... -a la pequeña se le erizo los bellos del cuerpo- nos vamos... entonces...-dijo resignada no podía contra Erza..

Y sin mas dejaron a los tórtolos solos para que hablaran ... ya les sacarían mas tarde lo que habían hablado...

******De vuelta con Natsu y Lucy******

Ambos no querían separarse, encajaban en sus brazos perfectamente, Natsu aspiro el olor de la chica. Era demasiado dulce tal y como lo recordaba " _Maldición_" pensó " _como pude estar tan lejos de mi Lucy_" se dio una bofetada mental ya no quería separarse de la chica..."_Es tan Cálido" _dijo mentalmente la chica. Y se acurruco un poco mas en el pecho del peli rosa. "Natsu_ yo...yo... creo que_..." la chico sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando sacarse esa idea... "_di algo vamos vamos ... lo que sea" _pensaba desesperadamente ella.

-Na...Natsu...-ella oculto su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del chico.- Recuerdas... lo que paso el dia de la ultima misión que hicimos juntos

-Mmm?..- el bajo su vista hacia la chica en sus brazos. ¿por que ella le preguntaba justo eso ahora?-No lo recuerdo...

-Es raro no?...

-si -asintió el

-Desde ese dia tu y yo...

-Dejamos de...

Y sin mas ...Algo dentro de ellos se rompió haciendo que ambos se separaran y se quejaran de dolor llevándose las manos el pecho.

****** En un Lugar lejano de ****Magnoli**_**a**_********

-Oh, Parece que ya es el momento.-dijo un hombre , de mas o menos 35 años poniéndose de pie mientras su aspecto se hacia cada vez mas y mas arrugado y desgastado por la edad. Y sus ropas al igual que el se volvían harapos- al fin veré a mis magos favoritos...Natsu Dragneel Y Lucy Hearfilia...

**Continuara!**

Kukukuku ya llego por quien lloraban XD biiien ahora si comienza lo bueno!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! bye-bye

Comenten siempre me animan a seguiir! ^w^ mañana o mas tarde subo el otro cap. :3

Reviews?!


	6. Cap 6 Ya lo Recuerdo

**NOTA!**: Fairy tail no es mío u/u es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Y sin mas que decir a leer!

**Anteriormente:**

-Oh, Parece que ya es el momento.-dijo un hombre, de mas o menos 35 años poniéndose de pie mientras su aspecto se hacia cada vez mas y mas arrugado y desgastado por la edad. Y sus ropas al igual que el se volvían harapos- al fin veré a mis magos favoritos...Natsu Dragneel Y Lucy Heartfilia...

**Cap 6**

**Ya lo Recuerdo.**

-AAAGGR! MALDICION!-grito Natsu retorciéndose ante el repentino dolor.

-Que….AAAh….esta pasando…AAHH!.-la rubia se quejaba y retorcía igual que Natsu en el suelo.

Ambos sentían como si les estuvieran arrancando el corazón, era un dolor inexplicable para ambos y lo peor era que no sabían por que les pasaba eso… el dolor se les comenzaba a extender por todo el cuerpo, Lucy sin poder soportarlo mas perdió la conciencia pero seguía gimiendo y respiraba agitada. Natsu por otra parte intentaba soportar mientras maldecía una y otra vez.

-Aaaarg Maldición…..Lu…cy…-estiro la mano hacia la maga e intento tocarla haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, hasta que al fin pudo tocar la mano de la chica que temblaba de dolor y que de sus ojos cerrados salían lagrimas.

Ante el contacto con la piel de la chica del dolor comenzó a disminuir notoriamente….

-Pero que cojones paso….-dijo cuando sentía que dolor de su pecho comenzaba a disminuir.

Se acerco hacia la chica que también había dejado de temblar y la tomo en sus brazos…

De pronto todo comenzó a volverse negro….Natsu automáticamente tomo su rol protector y escondió a la chica en su pecho mientras veía como todo a su alrededor se moría. El suelo comenzó a hacerse negro y todos los arboles se secaban al igual que el lago donde habían pescado recientemente, apretó a Lucy mas contra su pecho.

-Que cojones esta pasando….-dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Na…Natsu….-murmuro la chica.

-Lucy… ya despertaste…

-Lo siento… me dolía mucho…y…-Al notar la cercanía de sus caras y como Natsu la tenia en sus brazos se sonrojo y lo empujo.

-Oye!-se quejo el por el empujón tan repentino de la maga- Que te sucede…

-Estabas muy…cerca…-ella miro hacia otro lado sonrojada. Y abrió los ojos al notar lo que le había pasado al bosque…Todo a su alrededor… estaba….muerto?..

El verde césped ya no existía ¿como había desaparecido todo en tan solo unos minutos? Natsu se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar el causante de eso. Lucy se levanto de golpe igual que el y se puso al lado del mago.

-Que…-murmuro asustada clavando las uñas en el brazo del peli rosa- Como pudo pasar esto…

-Happy!-grito Natsu al notar la ausencia del gatito azul.

Pero Happy no estaba, solo estaban ellos dos …..O mejor dicho ellos dos… y un moustro.

-Hace tiempo que no los veía.. Natsu…. Lucy…- se escucho una voz que hizo eco por todos lados.

-Sal de donde estés Cabron!...-grito el mago mirando hacia todos lados.

-Natsu…-la chica le clavo mas fuerte las uñas.

-Ite..-se quejo y quito la mano de la chica haciendo que esta lo mirara confundida.-Dolía..

-Lo siento…

-Esta bien…

Natsu olfateo el aire en busca del hombre.

-Su olor….-dijo mirando a la rubia.- El olor de una persona esta por todos lados…-puso cara de asco- Huele extraño.

-Qu-que quieres decir con extraño?...-ella lo miro confundida.

-Huele como a… cadáver… como si… se estuviera descomponiendo.

-Co…como es posible?!- Lucy se tapo la boca Horrorizada.

De la nada comenzaron a escucharse aplausos y comenzó a aparecer un cuerpo entre los arboles o le que quedaban de ellos.

-Que buen olfato.. –dijo el hombre aplaudiendo.

-Quien eres?...-pregunto el chica intentando mirar su rostro pero era imposible pues llevaba una capucha…

-Oh no me recuerdas pequeña…-sonrió macabramente como el gato Cheshire (el gato Rison)

-Ese olor…-murmuro Natsu frunciendo el ceño.

-vaya no me recuerdan….-y al terminar de decir esa frase se quito la capucha.

Natsu abrió los ojos impresionado y se quedo congelado al recordar en donde había visto a ese viejo.

**FlashBack**

-Maldición!-Gritaba Natsu corriendo por los pasillos en busca del jefe para patearle el trasero y cobrar la recompensa- vamos Cabronazo Sal de una vez!

"_Tengo que darme prisa" _pensaba. "_Si dejo que escape no cobraremos la recompensa y Lucy me matara_".

-Ayuda...~ -Se escucho débilmente al final del pasillo.

Natsu se apresuro y abrió la puerta de una sola patada entrando en una gran habitación semi oscura. Y en medio de esta se podía ver a un anciano en el suelo temblando.

-Ayuda- volvió a decir y el Dragón Slayer sin dudarlo corrió a ayudarlo.

-Oe Viejo que te paso?- pregunto el peli rosa levantando la viejo.

-Vine a buscar….a mi hija…y…-el viejo se quejo de dolor

-Su Hija? Acaso el jefe de esta banda la tiene?-dijo el chico mirando preocupado al viejo. Pues parecía golpeado.

-Si … viene a salvarla y…-le viejo callo sobre el pecho el peli rosa

-Oe viejo… no te mueras…- Natsu paso un brazo detrás de sus hombros y se dispuso a llevarse al viejo cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica muy parecía a la de Laxus.

-Aaaarrg!-Grito el chico.

El anciano sonrió macabramente la mano del viejo era huesuda y estaba sobre el pecho del peli rosa.

-Ingenuo- murmuro. Natsu sin mas callo hacia atrás mirándolo fijamente con los ojos abiertos.-Tranquilo no te matare… aun…..

-q-que me hiciste bastardo…no puedo..

-Moverte?... jaja es un paralizante… digamos que he sobre cargado las descargas eléctricas que manda tu cerebro hacia todo tu cuerpo, no te moverás en un buuuen rato…

-Ba..bastardo.-le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Dime Chico…-dijo el viejo sonriente- amas a alguien?...

El peli rosa lo miro confundido y en seguida le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la rubia, después le vino otra de la rubia durmiendo pues el la veía cuando entraba en su casa para dormir con ella, otra de cuando se veía triste, enojada y después otra mas de cuando ella sonreía solo para el… _"Lucy…"_ pensó.

El anciano al notar que el no se lo diría salto hacia el.-Lo descubriré yo mismo….

Y sin más comenzó a alimentarse de los sentimientos del peli rosa… El viejo al igual que Natsu o Gazille le gustaba alimentarse de algo en especial para seguir viviendo y el se alimentaba de los sentimientos de las personas, su favorido era el "amor" pues era el que duraba más en su cuerpo, llevaba así. Robándose los sentimientos de las personas por mas de 100 años. Si no se alimentaba desaparecería. Y No le importaba destruirles la vida a las personas, era feliz con hacerlo, había visto a miles de parejas verdaderas desaparecer ante sus ojos y disfrutaba el ver como se olvidaban de todo, era el mejor espectáculo para el. "_Así que amas tanto a esa mujer… es realmente hermosa pero… el amor es efímero muchacho" _pensó.Al sentir los sentimientos del chico fluir por su cuerpo. Y así mismo el hombre comenzaba a rejuvenecer su piel volvía a verse lo suficiente viva y recuperaba sus fuerzas.

El mago podía sentir como poco a poco perdía algo importante. Y antes de quedarse inconsciente pensó "Luce…yo…"…

-Es tarde- murmuro el hombre- Lo olvidaras todo….

Y sin más el peli rosa cerro los ojos… y olvido todo lo que sentía por esa chica.

**Fin Del FlashBack**

-Ya lo recuerdo todo….-Natsu lo miro con odio- Puedo recordarlo todo desgraciado… Por tu culpa yo..!...-encendió su puño en llamas- lo he decidido… te quemare hasta verte vuelto cenizas!...

*****o*** Continuara!**

**Kya!** Jeje que tal les pareció el cap? Espero que les haya gustado ahora si que viene la venganza de Natsu! Y la de nosotros!

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan! Me hacen muy felices al decirme que les gusta lo que escribo y que quieren que continúe ^/^ los quiiero! Besos! mañana subo el otro cap :3

Bye-bye!

Nos vemos… reviews?


	7. Cap 7 Te hare Cenizas

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Y Ahora Busquen un pastel de fresas y a leer! y si no tienen pastel ( TwT igual que yo) imagínense unoo! XD

**Cap 7**

**Te haré cenizas!**

El ambiente era tenso, Natsu miraba al anciano deseándole la muerte... una muerte muy lenta ... el había sido el culpable de que se alejara de su rubia...de la chica de la que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado desde que regresaron de Tenroujima...le había robado mucho tiempo en intentar conquistar a esa chica... le había hecho olvidar lo que sentía por ella... no no no podía perdonárselo iba a matarlo.. nadie roba los sentimientos de Natsu y sale ileso.., El anciano reía divertido de quien sabe que. Lucy por otra parte estaba al lado de Natsu mirando con odio al anciano pues ella también había recordado todo...

-Por la forma en que me miran...-dijo el anciano dando un paso hacia ellos- recuperaron sus recuerdos...-se relamió los labios- eso lo hace mas interesante , y me daré un buen festín...

-Cierra tu puta boca-Dijo el dragón Slayer ocultando su rostro con su flequillo mientras encendía todo su cuerpo en llamas, Lucy se alejo de el para no quemarse.

"_Un mago de fuego" ...pensó_ el hombre y miro detalladamente a Natsu._ "Su fuego parece alimentarse de sus sentimientos... que interesante"_

-Lucy -susurro Natsu para que solo la rubia lo escuchara.

-si?

-Retrocede... No quiero lastimarte...

-Pero Natsu...-dio un paso hacia el- no te dejare pelear solo. No sabemos que ataques posee, puedes salir herido y...

-Yo estaré bien -dijo mientras miraba con ira al anciano- el es mio... yo me encargare de hacerlo cenizas.

-Natsu...-susurro la chica , asintió y retrocedió.

El viejo miraba divertido la escena. " así_ que ese es tu punto débil" _pensó.

-Es muy hermosa esa chica- sonrió sadicamente y miro a la maga de arriba a bajo.

Lucy contuvo el aliento, no le gustaba como ese viejo la miraba. Natsu automáticamente se puso delante de ella para que el viejo no la mirara.

-Oe viejo-dijo Natsu con un aura asesina- no se te ocurra volver a mirar así a mi Lucy nunca mas...o te arrancare los ojos...

La maga al escuchar eso se sonrojo y bajo la mirada pensando _" SU LUCY! me dijo su Lucy!?"_

-Interesante, pero te diré un secreto,-sonrió y se relamo los labios- una vez que te haya absorbido, -miro fijamente a Natsu- haré a esa mujer mía... nos divertiremos mucho y la haré gemir de...

No había terminado de hablar cuando Natsu se le lanzo encima lleno de ira... como se le ocurría a ese bastardo decir eso!? el era el único que podía hacer gemir a la rubia!. Nadie que no fuera el podía tocarla!...Corrió hecho una furia hacia el y le lanzo un puñetazo y el anciano lo esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás, Natsu le lanzo otro y otro con ganas de romperle la cara y el viejo lo esquivaba cada uno. Hasta que al fin salamander dio en el blanco lanzando al anciano lejos...

-Oe cabrón...-dijo mientras se acercaba a el anciano para terminar de rematarlo- si siquiera llegas a tocar a mi Lucy te matare...te quemare parte por parte...Lucy es solo mía...!

-Natsu...-la maga sonrió sonrojándose. " _solo tuya eh..."_ pensó.

El anciano se levanto tambaleándose el golpe lo aturdió un poco.-invocación de sombras- susurro haciendo que apareciera un circulo mágico al rededor de el y de este salieran miles de sombras que se dirigían hacia los magos.

Natsu comenzó a destruirlas con los puños en llamas._" maldición"_ gritaba mentalmente. Mientras destruida a las sombras.

-Tengo que ayudar a Natsu -murmuro sacando sus llaves- ábrete puerta del león! Loke!- una luz dorada apareció.

-Hola Lucy-dijo mirando como se acercaban las sombras- estas en un aprieto, tranquila piensa en mi como tu príncipe-le guiño en ojo y comenzó a destruir las sombras. La rubia se sonrojo y saco su látigo para ayudarlo.

Natsu al escuchar como Loke le hablaba a su rubia gruño bajo y siguió destruyendo sombras sin piedad habiéndose camino hacia el anciano "_ espera que termine con esto Loke y te hace cenizas a ti también"_ pensó el peli rosa mientras lanzaba puñetazos a las sombras.

-Interesante- murmuro el anciano y levanto el brazo haciendo que salieran mas sombras.

Las sombras comenzaron a rodearlos, Lucy invoco a capricornio y este comenzó a ayudar a loke. Natsu por su parte se abrió paso dando golpes a todas las sombras que le estorbaban, tenia que derrotar al viejo y así acabaría todo. Con la ayuda de loke ( quien utilizaba su Regulusdestruir cuanta sombra se metiera en el camino ) comenzó a hacerse paso hacia la el viejo.

-Buen truco pero...-corrió hacia el golpeando a dos sombras en el proceso- nadie te salvara de esta paliza...Rugido del dragón de fuego! -grito Natsu lanzando su ataque al anciano quien utilizo sus sombras como escudo.

-Te falta mucho para derrotar...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Natsu le había lanzado un golpe en el estomago. El anciano iba a tocar el pecho del mago para dejarlo inconsciente igual que la ultima vez.( iba a inmovilizarlo) Natsu se percato de esto y le detuvo la mano antes de que lo tocara la apretó con fuerza quemándola.

-aaaaaaarrrg- grito el anciano.

-te duele?- encendió aun mas la mano en la que sostenía la muñeca del viejo, haciendo al anciano quejarse de dolor- a mi me dolió mas olvidar a Luce-murmuro sombrío- a ella le dolió que la ignorara, tu dolor no es nada!-le soltó en la mano y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que el viejo callera hacia atrás.

Poco a poco las sombras comenzaron desaparecer, Lucy se despidió de loke y capricornio quieres desaparecieron en una luz dorada y corrió hacia Natsu.

-estas bien?-pregunto la chica cuando llego al lado del peli rosa.

-si-dijo sin apartar la vista del anciano.

-Natsu...-acerco su mano y la puso en el hombro del peli rosa. Estaba caliente y aun parecía enojado.

-Luce...-murmuro sin mirarla.

-Si? Dime Natsu...

-Lucy yo...-la miro serio " _vamos dícelo_".

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra una luz apareció seguida de una explosión. Haciendo que Natsu saliera volando.

-NATSUU!- grito la rubia.

El dragón Slayer callo unos metros lejos de donde estaba y comenzó a buscarla desesperado con la mirada ...ella debió de caer cerca de el "_ Lucy donde donde caíste!?"_pensaba el peli rosa. Mientras veía hacia todos lados.

-LUCY!-grito. Pero no recibió respuesta.

-Buscas a tu amiguita?-se escucho una voz proveniente de una cortina de polvo causada por la explosión.

El peli rosa se puso de pie y camino hacia la cortina de polvo encendiendo los puños "_es que no te puedes morir de una puta vez" _ pensaba el peli rosa hecho una furia... lentamente comenzó a desaparecer la cortina de polvo ... Natsu se detuvo en seco al ver en lo que se había transformado el viejo... esa era su verdadera forma..."_Bastardo te haré cenizas!_" pensó el chico muerto de ira

**Continuara! *****O***** **

cual creen que sea la verdadera forma del viejoo? muahaha XD

bueno se que me tarde unos dias en escribir un nuevo cap pero últimamente cierta persona me desanimo y no me dieron ganas de escribir e incluso pensé en detener esta historia... no se ustedes díganme si continuo o no u_u

dejen su comentarios por favor u_u nos vemos!

bye-bye los quiero

Reviews?


	8. Cap 8 Verdadera Forma

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Tal vez algunas personas me quieran matar por tardarme Tanto TwT perdón perdón! se los compensare! ( algún dia! XD )..jeje biien a leer!

**Anteriormente!**

"_es que no te puedes morir de una puta vez" _ pensaba el peli rosa hecho una furia... lentamente comenzó a desaparecer la cortina de polvo ... Natsu se detuvo en seco al ver en lo que se había transformado el viejo... esa era su verdadera forma..."_Bastardo te haré cenizas!_" pensó el chico muerto de ira...

**Cap 8**

**Verdadera forma**

***o***

El anciano miraba al Dragón Slayer frunciendo el ceño. Le había quemado demasiado el rostro. La piel que lo cubría estaba Calcinada . Simplemente no esperaba que ese mago tuviera tanto poder. Por su parte salamander lo miraba serio sabia que olida mal ... que olía a cadáver pero... ahora entendía el por que... El "anciano" se llevo las manos al rostro y comienzo a arrancarse la piel que le haba quemado salamander por el golpe.

-Así que al fin mostraras tu verdadera forma Bastardo-dijo el peli rosa tronándose los dedos.

El "viejo"con una mano se termino de arrancarse la piel quemada y podrida del rostro que había logrado conservar a base de trucos sucios dejando al descubierto...Su calavera. Por Ultimo se arranco los ojos y los lanzo lejos dejando en su lugar dos enormes orificios. Sonrió como el gato Rison, hacia tiempo que no mostraba su verdadera forma.

-Ahora me toca rara alimentarme de mas personas- chasqueo lo dedos haciendo que apareciera una rubia inconsciente sostenida por dos sombras.- Pero con ella podre reconstruirme lo suficiente-se acerco a la chica tomándola del rostro y le lamió la mejilla. Luego miro al Dragón Slayer sacándole la lengua ( aquí esta para que vean la verdadera forma del huesudo!  .  ).

El Dragón Slayer lo miro con ojos como platos ¿cuando el la había capturado? Ah si...cuando el lanzo la corriente de aire haciéndolo volar lejos de ella ... en esos debió tomarla. Natsu lo miro lleno de ira, ese montón de huesos le había jugado sucio otra vez.! Y aparte de eso... ese pedazo de basura había lamido a su rubia! El se había resistido hace unas horas en no hacerlo y ese Huesudo lo había hecho con tanta tranquilidad!... " _voy a matarlo_.." pensó hecho una furia. Haciendo aparecer un montón de llamas que comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, ya se había artado de los jueguitos del bastardo saco de huesos.

-Suéltala! -dijo/ordeno el Dragón Slayer en tono amenazante acercándose al huesudo cubierto en llamas. _"solo espera un poco Lucy...Pronto acabare con esta basura" _pensaba el Dragón.

-Tenerla así es solo por precaución.- estiro la mano e hizo aparecer un sello mágico del que después saco una guadaña.

"_magia de Re-Equipar... La misma que usa Erza_" pensó el chico haciendo chocar sus puños. Y sin pensarlo de veces ( típico de Natsu ) se lanzo hacia el.

-_Karyu ...no Tekken!(_Puño de Hierro del Dragón de fuego)_!- _Grito chocando sus puños haciendo aparecer un sello, envolvió su puño en llamas y se lanzo al huesudo.

El huesudo paro el ataque de Natsu utilizando la hoja de su guadaña como escudo y lo golpeo con el otro extremo de esta en la cara haciendo a salamander retroceder. A pesar de la apariencia que tenia parecía ser mas ágil... " _es mas rápido._..." pensó salamander..

El huesudo se le lanzo encima dispuesto a rebanarle las piernas, Natsu al ver lo que se proponía dio un enorme salto hacia atrás, el Huesudo le siguió el paso moviendo la guadaña como loco esperando mutilarlo pero solo pudo rozarle la mejilla una vez y cortarle la ropa... en una de esas tantas esquivadas Natsu se tropezó con una piedra cayendo hacia atrás.

-Itee...maldita piedra de donde carajo sali...-y antes de poder terminar de hablar el huesudo le lanzo la guadaña dispuesto a rebanarle la cabeza. A lo cual el chico escapo solo por los pelos. Y por los pelos me refiero a que lo único que le corto fueron unos cabellos.

-Maldito mocoso escurridizo!-exclamo el huesudo molesto dispuesto a rebanarlo, el peli rosa lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Ya me canse de estos putos juegos!...-se alejo un poco dando un enorme salto hacia atrás.-Karyu no...-respiro profundo inflando sus mejillas para luego poner sus dos manos una después de la otra- hoko!(rugido del Dragón de Fuego!) -una larga línea de fuego salio creando una gran bola de fuego. El huesudo a duras penas pudo soportar el ataque haciendo girar su guadaña y haciendo que esta lo absorbiera.

-Ahora Probaras mis llamas...-dijo el saco de huesos sonriendo, hizo girar la guadaña y le lanzo unas llamas negras a Dragneel.

El cuerpo de Natsu se perdió ante los ojos de el huesudo en esas llamas negras.

-Bah- Bufo el saco de huesos sonriendo macabramente- debí hacer eso desde el principio, ahora no debio quedar nada de el... es un desperdicio de comida.

-Oe que dices cabrón...-dijo salamander apareciendo en medio de las llamas negras- que fuego mas malo es este...- dijo comiéndose las llamas- aunque... gracias por la comida...-se limpio la boca haciendo que un humito saliera de sus labios.

-Que?! -Exclamo sorprendido- q-que clase de moustro es este chico...-murmuro el huesudo abriendo la boca. "_ se comió las llamas!...este no es un tipo normal..._"

-ahora que ya he comido...me he puesto las botas-dijo el peli rosa sonriendo de lado.

-Pasara lo mismo chico...-dijo el huesudo esperando su ataque- las absorberé y esta vez con la potencia de tu ataque el único que saldrá lastimado seras tu...

-Ya lo veremos...El fuego no le hace daño a un Dragón de fuego! - y sin mas dio un salto hacia atrás mientras el huesudo lo miraba frunciendo el ceño "es _un Dragón de fuego...?._"... pensó.

-reúnes unas llamas en una mano...-dijo Natsu encendiendo su puño derecho- luego reúnes llamas en la otra- encendió el izquierdo- y luego cuando los juntas creas...-dijo juntando las dos llamas sobre su cabeza creando una mas grande- aaaaaagrr! fue un grave error hacer que me olvidara de Lucy! Ahora... vete al infierno! Karyu no...-tomo un poco mas de impulso- Kōen!( Llama brillante del dragón de fuego)! -grito echo una furia antes de lanzarle una enorme bola de fuego al huesudo.

Este intento soportar el ataque con su guadaña haciéndola girar como la ultima vez pero fue imposible, la guadaña se agrieto partiéndose en dos haciendo que el fuego impactara al montón de huesos haciéndolo desaparecer un medio de las llamas."_maldito niño..."_ pensó antes de desaparecer...

Las sombras también comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente soltando a la rubia quien callo al suelo haciendo que salamander fuera corriendo a buscarla...de pronto algo en el bosque sonó como si se hubiera roto un espejo...

-Jaja- se escucho una risa muy conocida que hacia eco por todos lados.

-Aun no estas muerto joder!-grito el dragón Slayer mirando hacia todos lados.

-Si yo muero Ustedes también lo harán...-Natsu giro la cabeza y se quedo inmóvil al ver que lo único que quedaba de el viejo era su calavera agrietada y ennegrecida por las llamas.

-Saldemos de aquí...-Murmuro tomando a la maga en sus brazos estilo princesa y caminando hacia la calavera ocultando su cara con su flequillo.- el único que va a morir aquí eres tu...-y sin mas con todas sus fuerzas aplasto a la calavera con un solo pie y esta automáticamente se hizo añicos.

Después de hacer eso Los arboles se agrietaron y el suelo igual. El espacio era inestable y todo se caía a pedazos pues el que lo había hecho ya no existía..."_tengo que sacar a Lucy de aquí_..._.pero por dondee!? joder donde!?_...pensaba salamander viendo hacia todos lados...

_******* Continuara******* **_

jejeje que tal? que les pareció?... me consto mas de lo que creen hacer este cap TwT no soy buena en las peleas jeje... pero bu-e-no. En fin espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por animarme a seguir TwT los quiero! El próximo cap sera el ultimo... así que lo subiré mañana.! comenten porfiis :3

Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Nekos? Pandas? Pudin?

Jajaja nos leeremos Bye-bye!

Reviews?


	9. Cap 9 Desaparecer

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Bien biien aqui les traigo otro capitulo del fiic! que lo disfruten.

Advertencia! este cap es un poco triste asi que busquen sus pañuelos TwT .

.

.

**Anteriormente!**

"_tengo que sacar a Lucy de aquí_..._.pero por dondee!? joder donde!?_...pensaba salamander viendo hacia todos lados...

.

.

**Cap 9 **

.

**Desaparecer.**

.

Todo se desmoronaba , los arboles se hacían pedazos para luego desintegrarse, el mago no sabia por donde salir...dejo a la maga en el suelo pues aun no había recobrado la conciencia.

-Te sacare de aquí Luce-digo salamander acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Tenia que haber alguna salida...busco con la mirada un lugar por el cual pudieran escapar pero todo lo que veía se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Si todo se sigue destruyendo entonces...-murmuro para el mismo frunciendo el ceño, _"destruyendo...destruir" _repetía mentalmente.- ya lo tengo..! -se puso de pie de un salto encendiendo sus puños en fuego mientras sonreía- destruiré todo esto.! Si es lo que imagino destruyendo todo encontrare una salida.

Sin mas comenzó a destruir todo lo que se le atravesaba, después de todo destruir era lo mejor que sabia hacer. Pero a pesar de todo lo que destruía no parecía haber una salida y comenzaba a preocuparse pues ya no había casi nada a su alrededor. "_maldita sea_...". Maldecía mentalmente. Todo comenzaba a volverse oscuro... los pocos arboles que quedaban se desintegraron por si mismos dejando al dragón Slayer y a la maga en un lugar totalmente vació. Apago sus puños e intento calmar su respiración. _" tal vez no fue buena idea" pensó_ al notar que lo único que hizo fue hacer que todo desaparecía mas rápido. " _maldita sea"_

Se volteo a ver a la maga que aun estaba inconsciente, si iba a desaparecer al menos quería estar con ella unos últimos minutos. La cargo de nuevo y la acostó en sus piernas mientras colocaba la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

-Luce...-murmuro acariciando el cabello de la chica. Pero no recibió respuesta.

Se quedo mirando como todo lo demás desaparecía y se convertía en minúsculas luces que volaban por todas partes haciendo parecer el lugar mágico,_ "si no estuviéramos en esta situación ...esto tal vez seria hermoso"_ pensaba el chico abrazando a la rubia mas fuerte _"tenerte en mis brazos Luce...es"..._

-Na...Natsu -murmuro la chica abriendo los ojos.

-LUCE! Despertaste! -la abrazo mas fuerte aspirando el aroma de la chica.

La maga se quedo inmóvil, Natsu la estaba ¿¡abrazando!?, quería patearlo lejos pero... sin que su cuerpo de lo pidiera correspondió su abrazo, Natsu era cálido... cerro los ojos encantada por su calor. _" es como si desde hace tiempo yo hubiera soñado con esto Natsu..." pensó_ la maga sonrojándose ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-Lo siento Lucy...-murmuro el mago escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo.

-Uh? Por que...-subió un poco la vista para mirarlo.

-No puedo sacarte de aquí...no encontré ninguna salida...- la chica lo miro confundida para luego ver a su alrededor... y era cierto ya no había casi nada solo unas cuantas luces brillantes.

-No te preocupes... de seguro cuando todo desaparezca podremos salir...solo hay que esperar...-le dijo sonriendo intentando convencerse a si misma.

El mago soltó a la chica y bajo la cabeza.-No vamos a salir...nosotros...-respiro profundo- nosotros también desapareceremos...

La maga se quedo inmóvil..._"desapareceremos"_ repitió mentalmente la chica.

-Que quieres decir!?-miro al mago asustada buscando respuestas pero el peli rosa no decía nada solo ocultaba su rostro y eso la volvía loca...tomo las mejillas del mago y le levanto el rostro- Natsu... explícame...

El chico ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo ¿¡como carajos iba a decirle a la chica que amaba que iban a desaparecer!?.. "_ tal vez debí dejar que el maldito saco de huesos me absorbiera... si lo hubiera hecho ella no tendría que desaparecer... se que la iba a olvidar de nuevo pero... olvidarla es mejor que no verla nunca mas..." _ Pensó el mago mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza haciendo que sangrara. Se levanto despacio aun no podía rendirse, debía sacarla, no era normal en el soltar la toalla, le dio la espalda a la maga y encendió sus puños. No sabia a que iba a golpear pero... tenia que hacer algo. Tenia que encontrar un punto ciego. Camino alejándose de Lucy lo suficiente para no lastimarla.

-Karynuo...tekken- dijo golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas...

Pero no paso nada, el suelo ni siquiera se agrieto. Volvió a encender su puño en llamas y volvió a golpearlo "_maldición!"_...golpeo el suelo otra vez _"vamos rompete"_ golpe.. _"tengo que sacarla de aquí"_ golpe. "no_ puedo dejar que Lucy..."_ golpe... pero nada. ni un solo rasguño tenia. Comenzó a desesperarse y le lanzaba golpes al suelo al azar.

-Detente...Natsu...-murmuro la maga tomándole el hombro. Salamander apretó sus puños. ¿¡Que podía hacer!?

-Déjame...-susurro- tengo que seguir...tengo que encontrar una salida...

-Natsu...-murmuro otra vez la maga con la mirada baja apretando levemente el hombro del peli rosa... no le gustaba ver a Natsu así... tan...desesperado- yo lo he recordado todo...-susurro llevándose una mano al pecho-..y se que tu también... y si voy a desaparecer quiero que sepas algo...-respiro profundo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, tenia que decirle lo que tenia guardado desde hace tiempo... después de todo si era rechazada no tenia nada que perder, si iba a desaparecer al menos le diría lo que sentía- Natsu Dragneel...yo...no se ni como ni cuando paso pero...-lo miro sonrojada con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- te amo Natsu... si voy a desaparecer quiero que lo sepas...Te amo Natsu...- la voz se le apago y bajo la mirada "_ lo dije...lo dije"_ repetía mentalmente.

Salamander se quedo inmóvil...y sintió como su corazón se le detuvo por un minuto para luego latir con fuerza. Se puso de pie de un solo salto, se volteo y tomo a la chica sin pensarlo dos veces en sus brazos y la abrazo con mas fuerza, el también la amaba, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo era capaz de luchar contra el mundo por ella.

Todo comenzaba a volverse mas oscuro, ya no había nada mas...solo ellos dos abrazados rodeados de pequeñas luces, la maga lo abrazo no quería desaparecer.

-Luce...-murmuro cerca de su oreja haciendo que la chica saltara al escucharlo tan cerca- también te amo...quiero ser aquel que siempre este a tu lado, si supieras lo que me haces sentir...-la apego mas hacia el y respiro profundo- tu perfume me vuelve loco, amo tu cabello, tus ojos, te necesito mas que al aire, no se como pude estar todo este tiempo sin ti.. me sentía vació, me faltaba algo que solo tu me puedes dar...Lucy...

La maga se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar lo que el le decía al oído, había deseado oír a Natsu decirle eso desde que se entero de que lo amaba. Se separo un poco de el y lo miro sonrojada. Se acerco un poco a su rostro y juntaron sus frentes haciendo que su aliento se mezclara, querían besarse... lo deseaban y el sentir el aliento tan cerca el uno del otro hacia que las ganas de saborear sus labios se hicieran mas grande. Natsu la miraba con cuidado, miraba los ojos de la chica casi hipnotizado. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en las piernas y bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para luego quedar congelados.

-Lucy...-murmuro el chico abriendo los ojos.

La nombrada le clavo las uñas temblando al ver como las piernas de ambos comenzaban a desaparecer. Lucy respiro agitada y miro al chico con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Quería estar mas con el. Quería verlo todos los días... quería besarlo muchas veces, quería ser su esposa, quería vivir para el... no quería desaparecer! ._"Natsu" _cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando que las lagrimas salieran.

El mago tomo las mejillas de la chica y limpio sus lagrimas- te amo Lucy...-susurro acercándose a el rostro de la maga y rozando su Nariz con la de ella. La chica entre abrió los labios haciendo que ambos pudieran sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban. _" al menos te entregare mi primer beso Natsu..." _y sin pensar nada mas juntaron sus labios...se besaron con ternura moviéndose como si tan solo les quedaran unos minutos y no la vida entera y así era... no podrían besarse tal vez nunca mas, el beso era un tanto torpe pero ambos buscaron su ritmo, la maga hundió sus dedos en la cabellera rosa del chico y este la acercaba mas a el jalándola de la cintura y metiendo también sus dedos el la cabellera rubia de la chica haciendo el beso mas profundo, Natsu no podía ser mas feliz a pesar de la situación, besar a Lucy era lo mejor para el, los labios de la chica eran suaves y dulces como su olor. Por su lado la maga sentiría que se desmayaría, el aliento del mago sabia un poco a menta ,humo y a sangre pues se había mordido muy fuerte antes, ambos se separaron maldiciendo al oxigeno y juntaron sus frentes.

El cuerpo de Lucy titilaba al igual que el de el, ya no tenían tiempo. La maga sonrió tiernamente y el la imito, no querían despedirse...pero ya no había tiempo... del cuerpo de la maga comenzaron a salir luces ...el mago abrió los ojos al notar que sus manos podrían traspasar el cuerpo de la maga, ya no podían tocarse, la maga también se dio cuenta de que ya no podía tocarlo...intento tocar su mejilla otra vez pero su manos lo trapazo.

-Natsu...-susurro ella llevándose las manos al pecho mientras cerraba los ojos- te ***o gracias por ***pre estar ahí **** mi...** amo.. eres lo ***** *** me ha pasado- la voz de la maga se iba y volvía el la miraba asustado, esa era posiblemente la ultima conversación que tendrían y no podía oírla bien.

-Lucy tu voz...-murmuro el mago asustado.

La chica se llevo la mano a la boca he intento decir algo pero no le salia nada...miro al chico y le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ... -Movió los labios con cuidado para que el entendiera lo que iba a decirle ya que no podía oír su voz.

El mago asintió para ella supiera que había entendido. ¿Que le podía decir el a la persona que mas ama? ¡¿Que podía decirle sabiendo que ya no podría verla nunca mas...?! solo una palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez...

-También te amo Luce...-sonrió ampliamente como solo el puede hacerlo pero por dentro estaba vuelto pedazos y lo peor era que no podía evitar que las malditas lagrimas salieran, quería abrazarla y besarla de nuevo pero ya no podía tocarla. Apretó los puños. _" maldición!"_ grito mentalmente.

Miro a la maga y levanto la mano y la chica hizo lo mismo haciendo que ambas manos se colocaran una frente la otra pero sin tocarse .Ambos se miraron ternura mientras las lagrimas salían y sus cuerpos desaparecían entre pequeñas luces que danzaban entre ellas...

****o** Continuara! **o****

**.**

jejeje que tal les pareció el cap.? a mi un poquito triste... también Se que me quedo un poquito mas largo de lo normal pero bueno... aparte Se dije que este seria el ultimo pero... odio los números impares XD !

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Pandas? Vampiros? Mariposas? Unicornios?

Jajaja comenten, me animan mucho :D

**Reviews?**


	10. Cap 10 Busqueda

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

Nuevo cap XD lo escribí casi seguidos ya que algo en mi hizo clik y activo mi inspiración! Bien a leer que lo disfruten. ( perdón por los horrores ortográficos lo escribí muuuy tarde XD )

.

.

**Cap 10**

**Búsqueda**

.

****Actualmente en Fairy Tail****

En el gremio mas escandaloso de todo Fiore por primera vez había un total silencio, todos tenían auras depresivas a su alrededor, ya no tenían motivos para celebrar, Cana estaba sentada con su barril mirándolo sin tomar ni un solo trago, Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Erza estaban en la barra con Mirajane sin decir una palabra, todos estaban con la mirada en el suelo pues habían perdido a dos se sus Compañeros-amigos Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia. Pues tenia casi un mes que no veían a ninguno de los dos. No sabían que había pasado con ellos.

-Master por favor déjenos seguir buscando a Natsu y Lu-chan- le pedía Levy al maestro mientras era sostenida por Gazille por orden del maestro.

-Levy...-dijo el maestro cerrando los ojos- llevamos un mes buscando a esos dos tienes que confiar en ellos. Algún dia van aparecer...

La pequeña Levy bajo la mirada y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas. Para luego forcejear para escaparse del agarre del Dragón Slayer del Hierro.

-Quedate aquieta enana!-exclamo cargándola como si fuera un saco de papas.

Aunque el maestro decía eso se moría de ganas por ir a buscarlos, el los veía como sus hijos, ¿que padre no se preocupa por sus hijos?...pero tenia que confiar en ellos... ningún mago de Fairy Tail esta en el gremio sin saber cuidarse solo.

-Master, Levy tiene razón...déjenos seguir con la búsqueda...- dijo Erza acercándose al maestro con la mirada seria y triste.

-Dije que no.

-Pero...

-Erza...-suspiro el maestro- confía en tus compañeros...

Todos guardaron silencio... Sabían que tenían que confiar en ellos pero, ya estaban mas que preocupados. Erza le dio la espalda al maestro apretando los puños y se sentó junto a Wendy.

-Erza-san...-murmuro la pequeña Wendy mirando con tristeza al minino azul que estaba en sus piernas- que podemos hacer...?

-No lo se Wendy...-Titania oculto su rostro con su flequillo.

Todos en el gremio bajaron la mirada, Gray le dio un golpe a la mesa en la que estaba partiéndola totalmente para luego salir del gremio seguido de Juvia...A Wendy se le salieron algunas lagrimas... Erza estaba inmóvil intentando controlarse. Lisanna sollozaba en los Brazos de Mirajane. Levy estaba por fin en el suelo murmurando cosas que solo Gazille podía oír.

-Natsu... Lucy...-murmuro en sueños el gatito mientras temblaba y le salían lagrimas de los ojos.

-Pobre Happy...esta exhausto .-susurro Wendy...

-Ese gato tonto es el que mas los ha estado buscado...-dijo Charlie mirando a Happy con Tristeza.

Wendy acaricio al minino mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace un mes.

**Flash-Back**

Todos estaban en el gremio estaban escuchando (por boca de Levy) acerca de lo perfecto que había salido el plan. Mirajane tenia los ojos como corazones imaginándose cada parte que le relataba la maga, Erza asentía divertida mientras comía un pastel...Gray por otro lado estaba Inconsciente pues se había carcajeado antes tan fuerte que le había tirado el pastel a Erza por error y esta le había enseñado por las "Buenas" de que si volvía a meterse con un pastel de ella le enseñaría el mismo infierno de nuevo.

-Tuvieron que ver la cara de Natsu cuando a Lu-chan se le levanto la Falda ajajaja- reía a carcajadas la pequeña Levy.

-Ara~ no sabia que Natsu era un pervertido...-dijo Mirajane tocándose la mejilla sonriendo.

-Después de todo es hombre!-exclamo Elfman.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...-susurro Wendy con una gotita tras su nuca.

-Ge-he~- reía Gazille divertido- y yo pensaba que era un asexual.

Pasaron un buen rato riéndose escandalosamente de lo que habían presenciando antes hasta que sintieron que las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par.

-NATSU! LUCY! MALOS! ¿¡POR QUE ME DEJARON SOLOOO!?-grito Happy con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

-Que quieres decir Happy?-pregunto Mirajane desde la barra.

-Es que Natsu y Lucy me dejaron solo mientras yo estaba dormido...-chillo el gatito lanzándose en brazos de Wendy.

-Happy...-susurro Wendy acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ara ara~ así que Natsu y Lucy se fueron a divertir en un lugar mas privado- dijo Mirajane sonrojándose colocándose la mano en la mejilla.

-Juvia también quiere divertirse en un lugar privado con Gray-sama!-dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray con corazones en los ojos haciendo que a el mago recién recuperado de su paliza le diera un escalofrió.

-Espero que esos dos no se pasen y Hagan cosas pervertidas sin protección jajaja- se rio Cana tomando un trago de su barril.

-Hay niños aquí!-Grito Bisca tapándole los oídos a su Hija y Levy hizo lo mismo con Wendy.

Todo el gremio se paso la Tarde planeando que decirle a el par para que ver que cara ponían o que decían. Pero no llegaron lo cual les pareció mas divertido. Mirajane le pidió a Wendy que llevara a Happy a su casa para que el par estuvieran mas a solas, la pequeña acepto y se llevo al minino.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban en el gremio esperando con caminan en boca de caña a Natsu y a Lucy.

-Por que aun no llegan!- Levy caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas.

-De seguro no durmieron casi anoche o mejor dicho de seguro Natsu no dejo dormir bien a Lucy- dijo Cana divertida.

-N-n-n-no durmieron...-tartamudeo Erza mientras se imaginaba cosas pervertidas. ya que para nadie era un secreto que a ella le gustaba leer novelas eróticas.

-tch...la antorcha me ha ganado es eso...-susurro Gray molesto.

-Si quiere Juvia lo puede ayudar a empatar con el Gray-sama!-Dijo la maga de agua acercándose sonrojada mientras de desabotonaba la camisa.

-AAAhh!-grito el mago de hielo mientras sudaba y movía los brazos hacia todos lados.- no no Juvia...para...

Todos miraban la escena con una gota de sudor tras la nuca y otros con miradas pervertidas al ver como Juvia se quería quitar la camisa y Gray intentaba detenerla... en esos momentos La puerta del Gremio se abrió y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia esta , unos con ojos brillosos y otros con ojos pervertidos.

-Kya! -grito la pequeña Wendy al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella.-q...que pasa.?... -Bajo la mirada sonrojada.

Todos relajaron el rostro y volvieron a lo que hacían.

-Oh eres tu Wendy- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Hola Mira-san- la pequeña le sonrió y se acerco a la barra.

-Donde esta Happy?-pregunto Levy.

-Ese gato tonto se fue a buscar a Natsu y a Lucy- respondió la gata moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Rápidamente el gremio estaba en lo que mejor sabia hacer, pelear.. las mesas volaban por todas partes al igual que espadas procedentes de Erza que se había metido también en la pelea pues le habían hecho perder su pastel de fresas.

-DEJE DE PELEAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grito Titania mirando a todos como si los pudiera matar con la mirada.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles.

Titania suspiro, aveces se cansaba de lo infantiles que eran.- Mira-se acerco a la barra- otro pastel...

-Muy bien...- dijo la albina dándose la vuelta.- solo queda uno...-dijo entregándole el pastel.

-Gracias...-lo tomo y lo miro con ojos brillosos mientras salia de su boca un poco baba.

-HAY PROBLEMAS!-Grito Happy quien acababa de llegar volando con cara de miedo.

Ante el grito de Happy Titania soltó el preciado pastel quedándose inmóvil mientras un aura asesina y depresiva la rodeaba. Todos miraron con miedo a Titania. _"pobre Happy... lo va a matar"_ pensaron todos.

-Que sucedió Happy ...-pregunto la peli-roja sacando una de sus espadas.

-Natsuu y Lucyy! -dijo el gatito volando hasta ella- no estan! no estan en ninguna parte! tenemos que buscarl...-el minino se quedo congelado casi blanco cuando vio como lo miraba Titania...-Erza...sama...?

-Que quieres decir con que no estan.?.-pregunto el maestro capturando la atención de Titania...

"_Se ha salvado"_ pensaron todos.

-e...eeh...-el minino temblaba de miedo y tenia los ojos llorosos por el susto- no estan en la Casa de Lucy... y no Hay nadie en la casa de Natsu...

-Acaso se irían a una posada?..tal vez no querían que los vecinos lo escuchasen jajaja- se carcajeo Cana.

-No lo creo...-el minino bajo la cabeza.

-deberíamos ir a buscarles?-pregunto Levy

-Mmmm... seria lo mas conveniente.-dijo Erza caminando hacia la salida.- busquemoslos tenemos que saber que hicieron!

Y sin mas todos comenzaron a buscar, hasta Gazille que era obligado por Levy para seguir su rastro. Pero no encontraron nada. Y Así pasaron días y días. Pero no habían ni señales de ellos y ya todos se esperaban lo peor...

**Fin del Flash-Back**

-Natsu... Lucy...regresen...-murmuraba Happy en sueños.

*****en un Lugar Fuera de ****Earth Land*********

.

-Cuando planean despertar ese par-Pregunto un chico con cabello anaranjado.

-Tenemos que esperar un poco mas estan agotados... sin mencionar que nos costo mucho poder mágico recomponerlos y Traerlos aquí- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados.

-Sumimasen Ella tiene razón...sumimasen...-se disculpo otra peli-rosa.

-Eso lo entiendo!- exclamo el peli-naranja y se arreglo los lentes- es solo que mientras mas estén aquí..mas tiempo perderán en Earth Land.

-Tiene razon pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo la Maid Tomando unas ropas sucias y un tanto rotas- tenemos que esperar a que la Hime recupere su poder magico.

-Por que no le avisas a los del gremio? Sumimasen sumimasen.-le pregunto la peli-rosa al chico peli-naranja mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-No puedo... mi magia se ha agotado... si fuera a Earth Land no duraría ni dos minutos... no podemos hacer mas que esperar...-dijo el peli-naranja dándose la vuelta para luego salir de la habitación. _" recupérense pronto... Natsu... Lucy..."_

***** Continuara*****

oohh~ aqui ta otro cap... espero que les haya gustaado u/u aaww aun estoy traumada por lo de Jellar TwT espero que no mueraa el noo es muy sexy para morir...

nos vemos en el proximo cap

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Unicornios?

**Bye-byeee**

**Reviews?**


	11. Cap 11 Tenemos que Volver!

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

_._

Aqui les traje otro capitulooo... y ahora a ponerse a leer ~o~

.

***Anteriormente***

.

" _recupérense pronto... Natsu... Lucy..."-_dijo un peli-naranja

.

**Cap 11**

.

**Tenemos que Volver!**

.

**** En el mundo de los espíritus estelares****

.

.

Las condiciones de los magos no eran las mejores. Habían estado a punto de desaparecer pero gracias a Los espíritus de la maga se habían salvado por poco (pues ellos mantenían un lazo tan fuerte con ella que hasta eran capaces de notar si estaba en peligro o no)...cuando sintieron que la presencia de la maga se extinguía rompieron las regalas y llevaron lo que quedaba de ella (solo unas pequeñas luces) al mundo espiritual, pero no se esperaban que Natsu estuviera con ella y que su luz estuviera tan unida a la de ella haciendo casi imposible distinguir cual era cual...pero el punto importante era... restaurarlos... por lo cual hablaron con Crux el cual se quedo dormido buscando información para despertar a los minutos gritando diciéndoles que era lo tenían que hacer... a lo que todos los espíritus de la maga ( incluyéndolo) aceptaron...Pero tenían que pedirle ayuda al Rey de los espíritus. Hacerlo aceptar no fue muy difícil. Pues la maga le caía bien.

.

**Flash-Back**

.

-Esta seguro que con eso ellos volverán a ser como antes?-Pregunto Loke mirando las pequeñas luces que estaban en una esfera de cristal.

-No te preocupes.. Los restauraremos.-dijo Crux asintiendo. Para luego quedarse dormido.

-estará buscando información otra vez? Sumimasen...-pregunto/disculpo Aries.

-No- virgo cerro los ojos y suspiro- se ha dormido...

-Tranquilos yo lo despierto.- dijo Acuario sonriendo macabramente.-OYE! DESPIERTA!-grito lanzándole un montón de agua. Haciendo que el pobre rodara a causa de la enorme ola que le mando.

El pobre Crux despertó asustado escupiendo el agua que se había tragado y luego mirando hacia todos lados. Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena.

-Basta de juegos...-dijo El rey de los espíritus quien comenzaba a entrar en escena.

Al escuchar que el Jefe había llegado todos se pusieron serios.

-Comencemos- dijo el rey haciendo que aparecer un sello mágico

Todos los espíritus de Lucy se acercaron y rodearon al Rey de los espíritus y a la pequeña esfera. Haciendo que su magia fuera a parar al rey quien la introducía con cuidado en la esfera que a los segundos se rompió...el circulo mágico se hizo mas grande cuando las magias de todos se unían haciendo que el circulo mágico pareciera un arco-iris.

A si mismo. Poco a poco los cuerpos de los magos fueron materializándose. Hasta que ya eran totalmente visibles y palpables. El rey vio a los demás y asintió para que se acercaran.

-Llevare a la Hime a su habitación...-dijo virgo acercándose a la Rubia- Aries ayúdame y Lleva a Natsu-san -dijo mientras tomaba a la rubia.

-ehh...suminasen...-dijo aries sonrojándose y tomo a Natsu para luego caer al suelo con el. (Aries no tenia mucha fuerza que digamos.)

Loke suspiro y se acerco a Aries. Y le acaricio la cabeza- yo lo haré déjamelo a mi...aunque me hubiera gustado cargar a Lucy...- suspiro de nuevo y se acerco a salamander y lo puso sobre su hombro y lo llevaron a su habitación.

.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

.

Habían pasado el tiempo suficiente como que para en el mundo real transcurrieran casi 9 meses. Un dia en el mundo espiritual son 3 meses de diferencia en el mundo humano. Asi que ya llevaban 3 días sin abrirlos ojos. Loke caminaba de un lado a otro, deseaba poder volver al mundo humano y avisarles al gremio lo que ocurría pero aun no tenia suficiente poder.

-Se están tardando...-murmuro mirando a Los magos que estaban inconscientes.

-La paciencia es una virtud...-dijo virgo mirando como Loke comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-En este caso no- respondió deteniéndose y mirando a los magos- perderán mucho tiempo si no despiertan rápido...- y sin decir nada mas se fue de la habitación. Necesitaba relajarse y que mejor hacerlo que buscando a unas chicas.

virgo negó imaginándose a donde iba .miro por ultima vez a los magos y salio cerrando la puerta.

***horas después***

Por alguna razón se sentía adolorida. Cansada y sin fuerzas...era como si le hubieran dado una paliza...

espera, espera..."_¡¿sentir?! Se supone que estoy muerta... que Natsu yo y...¡Natsu!"_

Al recordar al peli rosa Apretó con fuerza las sabanas ... deseaba verlo... aunque sea muerta aun tenia el deseo de verlo.. intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados eran mas pesados que nunca, lo intento abrir de nuevo y al fin tuvo éxito. Pestaño varias veces intentando recuperar la vista...lo primero que quería ver eran el rostro de su peli-rosa. Se sentó con cuidado y miro hacia todos lados buscandolo... para luego ponerse tensa al notar el lugar en donde estaba.

" _tal vez si estoy muerta_" pensó mirando las sabanas y apretándolas. _" Natsu..." _siguió viendo toda la habitación hasta que noto que había otra cama... siguió con la vista intentando ver quien estaba en ella. Para luego quedarse congelada al ver quien dormía profundamente...

"_Natsu...Natsu!" _abrió los ojos y se llevo una mano a la boca mientras unas lagrimitas le comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas.

Y Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la sabana que la cubría y se levanto de la cama tambaleante, apenas sentía las piernas. Respiro un poco agitada por el esfuerzo y y callo al de rodillas frente a la cama del peli-rosa.

" _que me pasa...apenas di unos pasos y..." _pensó intentando levantarse.

Se puso de pie apoyándose en la cama y se sentó al lado del chico. Acerco su mano al rostro del chico un poco dudosa de si debía hacerlo o no y lo acaricio... _" siempre eres tan cálido Natsu..."_ acerco su rosto al de el y junto sus labios con los de el unos segundos. Besarlo ya era su primera cosa favorita . Acaricio el cabello del chico mientras se sonrojaba. _"es igual que la ultima vez... es el mismo sabor..." pensó_ separándose de los labios del chico _" dios soy una pervertida... no esta bien besarlo si esta dormido..." _se sonrojo como un tomate al notar lo que había hecho se mordió los labios y oculto su rostro en el pecho de salamander.

-mmmm?...Luce?...-murmuro Natsu mientras habría los ojos despacio. Lucy al escuchar que se abría despertado se quedo inmóvil.

Salamander Pudo sentir el olor de la chica cerca de el.. incluso el sabor de sus labios lo sentía perfectamente. Bajo la mirada y allí la encontró en su pecho. Sin importarle que el cuerpo le doliera la abrazo apegándola mas a el mientras acariciaba su espalda. _" puedo tocarla..." pensó_ el chico recordando esos momentos desesperantes en que no podía rozar la piel de su rubia.

-Estas bien Lucy?...-pregunto el al notar que no se movía ni decía ni pio.

-S-si...-murmuro ella aun sonrojada _" acaso no dio cuenta de que lo bese!?"_ se preguntaba mientras se sonrojaba mas y le salia humo de las orejas.

-Que bueno...-dijo cerrando los ojos aspirando el olor de la chica, ese olor a vainilla le encantaba.

Lucy aprovecho y se separo un momento del chico y este la miro con los ojos abiertos, no quería soltarla...la jalo del brazo y la abrazo de nuevo.

-No huyas...-la abrazo con fuerza.

-No...no huyo...-susurro ruborizada.- es solo que no se donde estamos y...

-uh? -salamander comenzó a ver hacia todos lados- este lugar... no lo he visto antes...

-Yo tampoco...- dijo la rubia subiendo un poco el rosto encontrándose en el de el a unos centímetros del suyo haciendo que su rubor aumentara.

El Dragon slayer sonrió y acaricio la nariz de la chica con la de el.

-Creo que se donde estamos...-susurro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

La maga se quedo inmóvil sonrojándose hasta poder confundirse con el cabello de Erza."_me...me ...me besoo... no ...no... concentrate..tu también lo hiciste...amm...amm...que...que fue _dijo?!. pensó intentando (cosa imposible) calmarse...el mago al notar que lo único que hacia ella era sonrojarse Sonrió divertido. Le comenzaba a gustar verla sonrojarse por el.

-Etto...Natsu...-dijo cerrando los ojos reuniendo toda la cordura un tranquilidad posible. Por que sii... Natsu la estaba volviendo loca, pero le gustaba, sentirse loca de amor por el se sentía bien.

-Dime Luce...-dijo sonriente.

-Donde estamos...?

-Ummm...Mejor Dejemos que ellos nos digan...-sonrió y se sentó sin soltar a su chica colocándola perfectamente sobre sus piernas. Tal acción hizo que se apenara un mas...¡¿desde cuando el era así!?.

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron mostrando a Virgo y a loke.

-LUCY! despertaste! -grito loke corriendo hacia la chica para luego detenerse al notar la mirada que le lanzo Natsu que era como si le dijera "_ la tocas y te aso" _ante eso Loke se tenso y miro hacia otro lado nervioso.

La rubia los miro sin entender muy bien y dirigió su mirada a virgo.- alguien me pude decir donde estamos y que paso?...-pegunto mirando a los espíritus.

-Déjeme explicárselo Hime...

-No...-interrumpió Loke- déjame explicarlo yo.

Y ahí comenzó a contarles todo lo que paso. Natsu en ningún momento soltó a su chica,si por que ahora ya era de el, no la dejaría nunca de los nunca. Lucy por su parte se dejaba abrazar y se sonrojaba cuando sentía que Natsu le acariciaba el brazo. Loke por su lado no dejaba de asombrarse al ver como actuaban... ¿desde cuando actuaban como una pareja? Se preguntaba.

-y como pueden ver están aquí...vivos...-se arreglo los lentes- sin mencionar que llevan tres inconscientes...

-ya veo...-Dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu sonriente- estamos vivos! -sin mas lo abrazo fuerte. Al fin podía hacer todo lo que quería... podía estar con el todos los días.. lo besaría hasta cansarse ( cosa que le parecía imposible pues el besaba muy bien) incluso tal vez podría tener una familia con el y muchas cosas mas.. tenían la vida entera.

-Si...-el correspondió su abrazo- ya no tendremos que separarnos Luce...

la maga asintió en su pecho.

-Se gussssssssssssstaaan- dijo virgo.

-Oyee no imites a Happy!-le dijo Lucy sonrojándose mas.

-jajaja cuando aprendió Virgo a imitar tambien a Happy?..-rio el peli-rosa divertido.

La rubia hizo un puchero. Salamander al notar la cara de la rubia sonrio mas ampliamente y se prometio conocer todas las expresiones de ella... y la del puchero le pareció encantadora.

Loke al notar la distracción de Natsu y la Rubia la jalo hacia el abrazándola.

-Lucy! -exclamo apretándola en sus brazos- quera que despertaras... Virgo no me dejo que la ayudara a cambiarte de ropaa.!...-dijo frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

-eh?...-la maga estaba inmóvil y sonrojada. Loke estaba actuando muy raro...

Natsu al escuchar lo que decía y como la tenia abrazada actuó por reflejo. Jalo a la rubia hacia el y le dio un golpe a loke en la cara mandándolo a volar.

-No la vuelvas a tocar loke...-dijo mirando fijamente al espíritu que había chocado con la pared.

-Por que no?..-se sobo la mejilla y se puso de pie.

La rubia solo miraba a uno y luego a otro sin entender muy bien.

-Lucy es mia...-dijo salamander frunciendo el ceño apegando a la chica mas a el.

" _tuya..." _repitió mentalmente la chica mientras sonreía un poco sonrojada.

-Desde cuando te pertenece!?- dijo loke desafiante...- acaso eres su novio o que?- pregunto sonriendo.

Salamander miro a la chica que estaba en sus brazos y le sonrio y esta le devolvio la sonrisa.- asi es...dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica- Lucy ahora es mi novia y mi vida le pertenece... -volvió a dirigir su mirada al león- no dejare que nadie la toque. Solo yo puedo hacerlo...- y sin decir nada mas descaradamente la beso . Virgo sonrió y Loke abrió un poco la boca sin creerlo que veía. _" así que ya se dieron cuenta... tardaron mucho par de tontos."_ pensó sonriendo.

Por su lado Lucy no podía creer lo que había dicho su ahora Novio declarado Natsu. Pero ella enserió deseaba ser su novia. Asi que correspondió su beso haciéndole saber que ella también lo amaba, que seria su novia y que su vida también era de el.

-siento interrumpir pero...-dijo virgo haciendo que ambos magos se separaran , Natsu la miro enojado no habían dejado que besara a su chica hasta quedarse sin aire..- deben de irse.

-Irnos? -Lucy la miro confundida.

-Oh eso es cierto- intervino loke- antes dije que tenían 3 días dormidos... osea... 9 meses en el mundo real.

Natsu abrió los ojos y miro a la chica que también estaba impresionada.

-es mucho tiempo...-dijo Natsu sin dejar de ver a la maga.

-Cierto...mi...mi renta...DEBO PAGAR LA RENTA DE 9 MESES!-grito jalándose levemente los cabellos.

-de seguro el maldito gray ya se hizo mas fuerte que yo...-dijo Natsu enojado- AAAH MALDICION- grito levantándose en la cama mientras botaba fuego por la boca.- No no puede ser mas fuerte que yo!...

-mi renta...mi renta...-murmuraba Lucy un un aura sombría y deprimente.

-tengo que entrenar!-decía Natsu botando fuego por la boca.

" _no cambian..._" pensó loke mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su nuca.

-Luce! tenemos que volver! -dijo bajándose de la cama. Y tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Tienes razón.-asinto disidida - Necesito hacer muchas misiones..

-Yo les diré como- dijo Loke abriendo la puerta- deben volver a casa...

****continuara****

este cap es el mas largo que he hechoo pero es por que ya son los ultimos capitulos y me daba tristeza cortarlo en 2 igual iban a leer lo mismo XD ... en fin , espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Bye-bye!

nos leeremos en el próximo cap.

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Sugerencias? Vampiros? Dragones?

**Reviews?**


	12. Cao 12 Hemos vuelto!

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mío es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

_._

Biiien aquii otro capitulo de mi fic.. Disfrútenlo!

.

.

***Anteriormente***

.

.

-Luce! Tenemos que volver! -dijo bajándose de la cama. Y tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Tienes razón.-asintió decidida - Necesito hacer muchas misiones..

-Yo les diré como- dijo Loke abriendo la puerta- deben volver a casa...

.

.

.

**Cap 12**

**Hemos vuelto**

.

.

Loke y virgo llevaron al par de magos a una especie de lago, en el que se reflejaban las estrellas perfectamente. En el estaban Piscis y su Hijo transformados en peses saltaron un par de veces mientras Lucy les sonreía.

-Wooohh- exclamo Natsu impresionado

-Es hermoso….-susurro la maga viendo el lago.

-No tanto como tu Lucy- dijo Loke intentando ligar con su dueña… Sonrojando a la chica levemente.

Natsu gruño bajo y jalo a la maga del brazo acercándola a el, sinceramente no podía quitarle el ojo de encima mientras Loke estuviera cerca. La maga sonrió y tomo la mano del peli-rosa… Aunque Natsu no lo notara ella sabia que Loke decía todas esas cosas solamente para fastidiarlo. Pero lo que ella verdaderamente temía es que a Loke se le pasara la mano y terminara vuelto cenizas por su celoso dragón.

-Y que tengo que hacer para volver?-pregunto la maga mirando a Loke mientras sostenía la mano de Natsu.- es lo mismo que abrir una puerta? O que invocar un espíritu?.

-Así es, es igual a cuando virgo los trajo aquella vez para la fiesta. Recuerdas?

-si lo recuerdo… entonces… para que nos trajiste aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Oh eso…. Es que….-miro hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado.

Natsu lo miro enojado esperando que no dijera nada estúpido si decía algo acerca de su chica mi asaria.

-Luce! Vámonooos-dijo captando la atención de la rubia. No le importaba actuar como un niño con tal de alejar a ese espíritu mujeriego de ella.

-No tienes mucha paciencia….verdad?...

-Noo! Quiero ir a casa, Happy debe de estar solo….- susurro deprimido.

-Happy! Cierto el ha estado solo este tiempo….-le dirigió una mirada a Loke y otra a virgo. – Virgo llévame a casa ahora puedes utilizar magia no?...

-Claro, puedo utilizar su magia Hime, antes no la llevamos por que mientras usted estaba inconsciente su magia también estaba dormida.

-Bien! Entonces Virgo llevamos a casa.

-Muy bien…-tomo una mano de la rubia- no me suelte Hime.

-si…-asintió y luego miro a Natsu quien miraba a Loke fijamente.

Natsu estaba actuando más extraño que de costumbre_. "acaso será que Natsu esta…. Celoso?" _ Pensó soltando una risita.-nee Natsu vámonos…-le susurro cerca del oído del peli-rosa.

Este al escuchar la voz de la maga tan cerca giro su vista rápidamente hacia ella encontrándose con el rostro de ella a unos centímetros del suyo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Vámonos.-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. A el cual la rubia correspondió gustosa.

Virgo hizo aparecer una Luz dorada que los rodeo a los tres.

-Adiós Loke! –exclamo Lucy despidiéndose- gracias por salvarnos! Agradécele al viejo bigotudo!

-jaja Adios Lucy! Natsu!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Entonces todo se volvió dorado y los magos desaparecieron ante los ojos del León.

"_cuídala bien Natsu…. Si no te la robare.."_ pensó sonriendo.

.

.

***** En Earth land*****

**.**

.

Una enorme luz dorada apareció en el bosque de mostrando a dos personas y a una Maid.

-Gracias por traernos Virgo…

- Es hora del Castigo?

-A-acaso no vez que te estoy agradeciendo…-dijo la maga con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

-Lucyy rápidoooo….- dijo el chico impaciente.

-vale vale… Nos vemos virgo, gracias por todo.

-Adios Hime.

Una luz dorada apareció de nuevo en la que desapareció virgo.

-Al fin!- exclamo Salamander que sin pedir permiso tomo a la maga en sus brazos y corrió lo mas rápido posible saliendo del bosque.

-oyee! No tan rapidoo.. Natsuuuu! Bájame!.-se quejaba la chica.

En menos de 5 minutos el peli-rosa ya estaba en la cuidad mientras Todo el mundo veía como Salamander llevaba a la maga en brazos y corría como loco por la ciudad.

La chica le jalo la bufanda, no sabia cual era la prisa….bueno si la sabia, había pasado mucho tiempo alejados del mundo real otra vez…. Quien sabe cuantas cosas habían cambiado.

-mami… adonde llevara ese chico a esa muchacha…-pregunto una niña mirando a la pareja pasar frente a ella.

-No lo se hija… no los veas…-dijo la señora tapándole los ojos a la pequeña.

La rubia al notar las miradas que le lanzaban comenzó a exigir que la bajara!... pero Salamander se negó.

-Moo~ esto es penoso bajamee! Natsu!-dijo jalándole la mejilla.

-Ite! Lucyy duele noo no te bajare!

-Ba-ja-me! –le volvió a pellizcar mas fuerte la mejilla.

-auch!-se quejo de nuevo, no había remedio cuando Lucy decía algo no tenia de otra que hacerle caso pues cuando se enojaba daba tanto miedo como Erza.

Así que no tuvo de otra y la bajo.

Cuando al fin estuvo en el suelo comenzó a arreglarse la ropa mientras el peli-rosa se sobaba la mejilla.

-Eso dolio Luce…-se quejo.

-Tú te lo ganaste…. Que tal si mejor…-suspiro y luego tomo la mano del peli-rosa sonrojándose levemente- va…vamos agarrados de la mano….

Salamander se sonrojo de nuevo y sonrió ampliamente con solo el lo hace tal vez debía intentar ser mas paciente, Caminaron lo mas normal posible pues el gremio estaba a unas cuadras… Natsu acercaba a la chica a el y le besaba a la mejilla o en los labios a medida que caminaban, simplemente le encantaba sentir la piel de su chica, rozar sus labios era lo mejor. Ella por su lado le correspondía y se impresionaba de que Natsu pudiera ser tan tierno. Y loco a la vez pues no le importaba en donde ni en frente de quien la besaba… en el camino al gremio Mas de uno le lanzo una mirada pervertida a la chica haciendo que el ardiera en celos literalmente y le lanzara miradas peores que las de Erza diciéndoles _"vuélvela a mirarla así y te arrancare los ojos"._ Haciendo que los pobres chicos salieran corriendo.

En fin al cabo de un rato estaban en las puertas del gremio, la maga estaba un poco nerviosa.. Temía que no todo fuera como antes… que se hayan olvidado de ella…. Natsu al notar la cara que tenía la chica le beso la mejilla y le susurro al oído: -todo estará bien Luce, estas conmigo…

Y sin más Salamander le dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-HEMOS VUELTO!- Grito trayendo las miradas de todos los del gremio.

-Hola a todos- dijo Lucy sonriendo nerviosa.

-Natsu…..-se escucho a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

-Lucy también….-se escucho otro susurro.

-NATSU! LUCY!-grito Happy volando hacia ellos haciendo que todos los demás reaccionaran.

El minino se lanzo encima de la maga metiéndose en sus pechos mientras lloraba.-lucyyy…..!...volvieron!

-Hola… Happy estamos de vuelta…-susurro la maga abrazándolo con cariño.

-Natsu!- se escucho una voz femenina.

-Oh hola lisa….

Pero el peli-rosa no pudo terminar de hablar pues la albina se le lanzo encima abrazándolo mientras lloraba.- Natsu! Natsu volviste! –decía abrazando fuerte al peli-rosa. Mas que un abrazo lo estaba estrangulando.

Ante tal acción la rubia se tenso y miro hacia otro lado… _"Ahora que lo recuerdo…. Natsu y Lissanna…"_ la rubia se mordió el labio y miro a Happy. _"dios…. Como puede olvidarlo…. Ellos son novios… que hice.." _pensó ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.

-Lucyy… estas bien?…-preguto el minino azul.

-lo siento….es que estoy tan feliz de verlos…-mintió apretando al gatito.

Cuando todos vieron la escena se les lanzaron encima. Los habían extrañado tanto y habían rezado por que estuvieran bien durante todos estos meses.

-Flamita volvió- dijo Gray sonriendo.

A lo lejos se escucho un _"oe cállate nudista!"_

-Mi rival del amor también regreso- juvia se acerco a la maga y la abrazo.

-Juviaaa no llores…me estas mojandoo…..-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la maga.

-Lucy-san… Natsu-san! –decía Wendy mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas.

-Natsu-niii Lucy-nee volvieron! –exclamo romeo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ara ara~ al fin están de regreso-dijo Mirajane sonriente desde la barra.

Y así comenzó el escandalo en Fairy tail… el primero que no se hacia desde hace tiempo. Algunos como Erza agarraron a Natsu a golpes dejando el pobre chico noqueado mientras Lissanna le ayudaba a recuperarse. Levy y Cana abrazaron tan fuerte a Lucy que casi sintió que le sacaban el alma..

-PAREN MOCOSOS!-grito el maestro atrayendo la atención de todos quieres quedaron inmóviles….-Natsu. Lucy…vengan quiero hablar con ustedes..-dijo dándose la vuelta mientras entraba a una habitación. Los dos magos se miraron y asintieron. Era obvio lo que el maestro quería…quería respuestas de acerca de donde habían estado todo ese tiempo. Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta sin notar como la mitad del gremio estaba pegada a esta.

-Bien… quiero que me cuenten que fue lo que sucedio…-dijo el maestro cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se miraron decidiendo quien era el indicado para contarle.

-Supongo que seré yo….-murmuro la chica- master déjeme contarle desde el principio... lo que paso en verdad fue….

.

.

*****continuara*** **

Ge-he~ esta vez les traje dos cap juntos así que a leer el próximo!


	13. Cap 13 Donde Estas?

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

.

**Anteriormente:**

-Bien… quiero que me cuenten que fue lo que sucedió…-dijo el maestro cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se miraron decidiendo quien era el indicado para contarle.

-Supongo que seré yo….-murmuro la chica- master déjeme contarle desde el principio... lo que paso en verdad fue….

.

.

**Cap 13**

**Donde estas?**

.

.

Y ahí comenzó a decirlo lo de la pelea con el anciano en lo que Natsu le conto muy animado la parte en la que el lo derroto, Lucy le conto lo que le había dicho Loke de como los volvieron a la normalidad…. le conto totalmente todo menos la parte de los besos y acerca de su relación con Salamander. Mientras Natsu la miraba sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-Y como puede ver estamos aquí…-dijo la maga respirando profundo.

-ya veo…-dijo el maestro pensativo- lo importante es que están de vuelta.

Se bajo de la silla en la que estaba y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola haciendo que medio gremio callera dentro de la habitación en la que estaban.

-ya que escucharon todo no hay necesidad que se los explique.- dijo el maestro suspirando.

-Lu-chan!...-Levy se levanto y volvió a abrazar a la rubia.- ahora entiendo por que no los encontrábamos…

-Tranquila Levy-chan- la maga correspondió el abrazo.

-Natsu!...-chillo Lissanna abrazando de nuevo a SU novio.

-No llores Lissanna-dijo Natsu mirando hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer.

-pe..pero….-se abrazo mas a el.

Lucy hacia lo posible por ignorarlos… no podía hacer nada, habían vuelto y ahora Natsu era de ella…ella ya estaba de mas.

-Levy me quiero ir a mi casa… nos vemos después si?...-dijo intentando sonreír.

-Umm te sientas mal Lu-chan?..

-No no no….para nada…

-Pasa algo Lucy?-dijo Erza viendo la cara la de chica.- te vez deprimida…

-No lo estoooy!-rego con los brazos y sonriendo- solo estoy cansada…además….-bajo la mirada mientras un aura deprimente se formaba a su alrededor…- mi casa…la renta….la renta…-murmuro llevándose las manos a la cabeza- tengo que pagarla… nueve meses….mucho dinero..-murmuraba mientras su aura se hacia mas grande.

-etto…lu-chan…-dijo Levy nerviosa…-Acerca de tu casa…

-que pasa?...-susurro sin ánimos.

-yahayalguienmasviviendoentucasa…-dijo Levy hablando lo mas rápido posible.

-Que?...

-que….ya hay alguien mas viviendo…en tu casa…-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

-QUE!?-grito la rubia haciendo que todos la miraran.-como que….y mis cosas!?

-están en la casa de Natsu…. Happy, Levy, Wendy, Gray y yo las llevamos ahí…-dijo erza mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-mi….mi casa….-susurro la rubia con una aura aun mas sombría…-a donde viviré ahora…supongo que viviré debajo de un puente ja…jaja…-reía sin ganas

-Por que no vives con Natsu y Happy? Serán como recién casados..-dijo Cana sonriendo pícaramente.

La maga se sonrojo un poco y le dirigió una miradita a Natsu quien se encontraba hablando con Lissanna y Happy animadamente. _"no puedo hacer eso…."_ Pensó bajando más la mirada.

-Creo que mejor iré a buscar un lugar donde quedarme…-murmuro ocultando su rostro con su flequillo para luego salir corriendo dejando a las chicas sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Oye! Natsu! –dijo Levy acercándose al peli-rosa.

-Que pasa Levy?-pregunto sonriente.

-Tu sabes que le pasa a Lu-chan?

-Le paso algo?-la miro sin entender.

-Salió corriendo hace unos minutos…-dijo Erza mirándolo fríamente haciendo que Salamander se quedara inmóvil.- parece que no le cayo bien la idea de que….

Hablaba Titania pero Natsu ni la escuchaba el estaba en su propio mundo. Intentando averiguar que le pasaba a su Lucy.

-mejor voy a buscarla! -dijo mientras salía corriendo del gremio.

"_Lucy…. Que te paso si hace unos minutos estabas..." _ apresuro mas el paso. Podía sentir el olor de la maga débilmente. Tenia que encontrarla…

-Natsu! Espera!-se escucho un grito que hizo que el peli-rosa se detuviera.

-Happy!

-te ayudare a buscar a Lucy.-dijo el minino deteniéndose frente a el.

-Gracias Happy si la vez dime.

-Aye!-dijo volando lejos del peli-rosa.

"_Luce….donde estas…"_ pensó mientras se disponía a correr pero otro grito lo detuvo. _" ahora que….!"_

-Nat….su!-dijo Lissanna respirando agitada mientras se detenía frente a el.

-Que sucede?... necesito encontrar a Lucy pronto..

-Tranquilo te ayudare!-dijo sonriendo.

-gracias Lissanna..

Y sin más empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible… Natsu a penas podía distinguir el olor de Lucy pues se confundía con el de las demás personas. _" Lucy tonta! Donde estas!?"_

_._

*****Con Lucy*****

**.**

La maga estaba parada en frente de la que era su casa. No sabia si entrar o no.. Respiro profundo y se dispuso a entrar cuando vio que de la casa salía una pareja junto con una niña automáticamente se alejo de la puerta y miro hacia otro lado.

-Hola-dijo una mujer un poco mayor que ella de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes-buscas a alguien?

-Eh?...s-si…la casera?...-pregunto nerviosa…

-ah la señora se fue de vacaciones-respondió el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules quien tenia a la niña en brazos muy parecía a el.

-ya…ya veo…-murmuro desanimada- y ustedes viven aquí?...-pregunto intentando sonreír y conseguir información.

-si!-respondió la mujer acariciando la cabeza de la niña- nos encontramos una buena casa… no es así cariño?

-si mami!-la niña sonrió ampliamente.

Lucy sintió algo cálido recorrerle… esa escena la había escrito en sus novelas y algo dentro de ella quería que para ella también se hiciera posible tener algún día una familia así… y de la nada le vino a la mente la imagen de Natsu y la de ella… _"una familia contigo…Natsu…"_ se mordió los labios al recordar de nuevo a Natsu con Lissanna…. Ella no podía meterse más… Natsu era novio de Lissanna y incluso se veían bien… _"solo estoy de mas…será mejor que me olvide de el…"_ respiro profundo y miro a la familia frente a ella y les sonrió.

-Si ven a la casera díganle que Lucy le manda saludos..-le sonrió por ultima vez y salió corriendo… necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar sola…...a quien engañaba…. al único que necesitaba era a Natsu.

- que le pasa a esa chica mami?.-pregunto la niña mirando como se iba la maga.

-Umm…no lo se….espero que este bien cariño- le beso la mejilla a la pequeña y luego la de su esposo.

*****con Natsu, Lissanna y Happy*****

**.**

.

-No la has encontrado Happy? –pregunto es peli-rosa respirando agitado.

-No…ya fui a su casa y no había nadie-respondió el minino desanimado.

-Lo mejor será que descansen un poco-dijo Lissanna que traía unas bebidas.- de seguro ya esta en el gremio…no se preocupen.-le extendió una bebida a Natsu.

-Gracias…-murmuro desanimado tomando lo que le ofrecía Lissanna.

La albina se sentó a su lado y le dio un sorbo a su bebida sin dejar de ver a su novio. Happy voló a las piernas de la albina y se sentó en ellas.

-Natsu…-susurro la chica colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-mmm..?...

-tengo frio…-cerro los ojos acomodándose mejor en el hombro del peli-rosa.

Y ciertamente hacia frio. Unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer poco a poco.

-nieve…-susurro Natsu mirando como caía. _"espero que Lucy este en un lugar cálido… conociéndola ya estaría congelada."_

-moo~ Natsu te estoy hablando!….-dijo Lissanna sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-que quieres Lissanna?…-pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-te decía que….que esperas para abrazarme!...

-uh?...ah si….-paso su brazo por el hombro de Lissanna. No estaba muy concentrado, se mataba pensando en que lugar no había ido a buscarla… donde le faltaba buscar? _"Lucy…Lucy…." _Repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

-Natsu! Natsu heey!TE ESTOY HABLANDO! –le grito la albina cerca de su oreja.

-q-que? que pasa?! –la miro asustado, estaba en su mundo otra vez que no había notado cuando la albina le había hablado.

-Cuando vas a besarme?...-le pregunto sonrojada.

-Eh?...-el la miro sin comprender… besar? Por que tendría que besar a Lissanna?

-Moo~ eres tan tu Natsu… además hoy estas mas distraído que nunca..-suspiro ella.

-Oe que quieres decir…? Por que te tendría que besar?..

-acaso lo olvidaste?... tu y yo somos novios… es normal que nos besemos…-ella hizo un puchero.

Natsu la miro sin comprender el puchero de Lissanna era tan lindo como el de Lucy pero el aun así prefería el de la rubia. "espera…tiempo… NOVIOS!?" grito mentalmente mientras le comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de como había aceptado ser el novio de esa chica.

.

**Flashback.**

.

Lissanna le había pedido a Natsu que la esperara en donde solían calentar el huevo de Happy… donde ella le pregunto si podía ser su esposa y ese día Lissanna iba a dar un gran paso para cumplir ese sueño… ser la novia de Natsu.

-Hola Natsu! Te hice esperar mucho? –le pregunto una sonriente y nerviosa Lissanna.

-No. Que ibas a decirme?-pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

-etto….bueno…..-un lindo rubor lleno las mejillas de la albina- me preguntaba si…q-quieres….ser…

-ser que?...-el la miro extrañado.

-si quieres ser….mi. No-novio..?...-bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-Eh?...Lissanna…-murmuro el mirándola…-Claro -dijo sin pensar, no quería pensar. Si pensaba iba a sentir ese dolor raro en el pecho.

-en serio!? –ella lo miro sonriente y sonrojada.

-Claro!-el le sonrió ampliamente.

-Natsu! Natsuuuuuu! –la chica se le lanzo en sima y lo abrazo, Salamander correspondió su abrazo muchísimo menos animado que la chica.

Se sentía raro… sabia que no estaba bien. Pero tampoco quería negarse… se sentía vacío y Lissanna tal vez podía llenarlo. En esos momentos la chica se separo un poco de el cerrando los ojos y separando un poco los labios… para cual quiera era obvio lo que quería … pero el lento peli-rosa no tenia ni idea de que hacer…. Se acerco a la chica y le beso la frente. La albina lo miro sin entender y luego sonrió, ella le enseñaría a Natsu. Pero por ahora no lo iba a apresurar.

**Fin del Flashback **

.

Al recordar todo no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos como platos… _"Lissanna y yo…"_ trago grueso y miro a la albina que miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Ya que tu eres un baka….-dirigió su mirada hacia el y le tomo las mejillas- yo te besare…

El peli-rosa se congelo al sentir como los labios se la albina se juntaban con los de el. Abrió a un mas los ojos cuando sintió como los labios de Lissanna se movían sobre los suyos.

.

*****con Lucy*****

.

**Pov Lucy**

.

Me sentí feliz de ver a Natsu y a Happy no muy lejos de mi…. apresure el paso pero me detuve al ver a Lissanna con ellos… vi que le deba una bebida y luego se sentaba en su lado pegándose a el. Por un momento tuve ganas de empujarla lejos de el. Pero ¿tengo derecho a hacerlo? Yo no soy su novia. Es ella… me escondí detrás de un árbol y seguí mirando, aunque algo me decía que huyera de allí. Que no mirara…cerré los ojos suspire cuando unos copos de nieve me rozaron haciendo temblar… desee que Natsu estuviera conmigo y no con ella para que me abrazara y me diera ese calor que tanto necesitaba pero…. Ahí estaba una escena más que no quería ver… Natsu pasando su brazo sobre esa bruja…gruñí justo como el le había gruñido a Loke. Tal vez yo era tan celosa como el…

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-escuche como le gritaba a Natsu… claramente el estaba distraído...

Me dedique a seguir mirando hasta que note algo más raro… Natsu miraba impresionado a Lissanna. Esa expresión la conocía muy bien… jure verlo tragar grueso. Después Vi como Lissanna movía los labios diciendo algo y luego tomaba la mejilla de Natsu…. _"acaso planea.. no…." _abrí los ojos sin creer lo que veía…. Lissanna…. E…esa bruja….estaba besando a Natsu… y el no hacia nada para detenerla…!

Me recosté al árbol aun choqueada escena, me tape la boca para ahogar unas maldiciones mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por mis mejillas y sentía como el corazón se me rompía en dos…

-Natsu…. –susurre para luego dejarme caer al suelo sin fuerzas… _"sabia que debía irme…"_ cubrí mi rostro con mis dos manos…_ "lo perdí…."_

**.**

**.**

*****Continuara*****

**.**

**.**

TwT aaaaww! Volvieron del mundo de los espíritus para encontrarse con la realidad…. Natsu es de Lissanna…. Pobresita Lucy! TwT

Y también pobre Jellar TwT nooo noo sus lindos ojooos.. Mashima siempre nos esta jodiendooo

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Leones? Unicornios? Piratas?

Comenten me animan jajaja siempre leo lo que me escriben por que así me hacen saber si voy bien o no XD

**Bye-bye**

**Revienws? **


	14. Cap 14 Aclaracion

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

_._

Biiien aquii esta otro capitulo de mi fic siento mucho tardanza! No me maten TwT!

.

.

***Anteriormente***

.

-Natsu...-susurre para luego dejarme caer al suelo sin fuerzas.._ " sabia que debía irme..."_ cubri mi rostro con mis dos manos... _"Lo perdí"_

.

.

**Cap 14**

**Aclaración**

**Pov Lucy**_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

Corrí y corrí necesitaba huir necesitaba alejarme... no quería estar ahi. No quería ver otra maldita escena!.. sentía el corazón vuelto trizas... es horrible ver a la persona que amas con otra... no sabia a donde me dirigia y la verdad no me importaba mientras mas lejos estuviera de ese lugar era mejor para mi...ademas tampoco tenia un lugar al cual ir... estaba igual a cuando me fui de la casa de mi padre.

Cuando al fin me comenzaron a dolor las piernas y ya no podía respirar me detuve. Pensaba que corriendo dejaría toda la tristeza a taras, pero no era así.. la sentía hay, creciendo cada vez mas.

"_Tal vez debería volver y matarlo a golpes y de paso jalaría del cabello a Lisanna..." _pensé sonriendo amargamente... _"No.. yo no puedo meterme en eso...Lisanna no tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre nosotros... y si el es feliz con ella...no tengo derecho a meterme...no puedo meterme mas..." _me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas salían.

-Lucy? -me tense al escuchar mi nombre muy cerca de mi.

Esa voz la conocía muy bien.

-Erza...-susurre sin mirarla. No quería que nadie me viera así.

-Estas bien?

Pude notar un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz mientras se acercaba a mi y colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

-Erza...yo...-la voz se me apago y en vez de esta salieron sollozos, ya no los podía controlar...

-Lucy...-susurro colocándose delante de mi abrazándome.

La necesitaba, necesitaba decirle a alguien toda la tristeza y dolor que sentía. Sin dudarlo correspondí el abrazo de mi amiga. Mientras mis piernas parecían de gelatina haciendo que jalara a Erza conmigo al suelo mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello. Duramos hacia al un buen rato. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pero cuando al fin me sentí mas tranquila decidí romper el silencio.

-Lo..siento...snif -susurre.

-Tranquila- dijo con voz calmada- por que estas así?

Mire el suelo y negué con la cabeza. Me dolía recordarlo, pero de seguro me dolería mas decirlo.

-Lucy- soltó un suspiro -No te preguntaba si querías decirme...Tienes que decírmelo.-pude notar como un aura demoníaca salia de ella.

" _Que miedo..."_ pensé mientras se me erizaban los bellos del cuerpo...por su mirada se notaba que tenia que decirle o si no me haría contarle con una espada al cuello...

**Fin del Pov Lucy!**

**.**

**.**

*****Con Natsu, Lisanna y Happy*****

.

.

**Pov Natsu**

.

.

Estaba totalmente inmóvil. No sabia que carajos hacer. Trague grueso y mire a Lisanna, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreía mirando hacia otro lado. Abrí la boca para decirle algo pero ella comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Natsu...E-ese fue mi Primer beso...-se llevo una mano a los labios- había esperado mucho para besarte...todo estos meses te espere.

"_soy un desgraciado_" pensé dándome un golpe mental, debí detenerla cuando me estaba acercando , puedo detener un maldito ataque, un golpe pero un beso no, eso ni lo pude ver venir...y aparte ella había esperado ese beso...la había cagado.. No se como carajos no había recordado que había aceptado ser su novio, ahora tenia un lio encima. Pero sabia que tenia que aclararle todo, Lisanna era bastante lista asi que entendería... aunque la verdad no quería lastimarla pero tenia que aclararle todo.

-Lisanna...yo...

-sabes Natsu -me volvió a interrumpir "_maldita sea..." ._

-Que?

-Quiero besarte otra...vez...y...-me miro sonrojada. Trague grueso- ...quiero que esta vez me correspondas...

cerro los ojos y se acerco a mi de nuevo. Cuando se comenzó a acercar la tome de los hombros. Tenia que aclararle todo de una buena vez.

-Espera Lisanna...

-uh?- ella abrió los ojos confundida- Que pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo...

**Fin del Pov Natsu**

.

.

.

.

**Pov Lucy**

.

.

Le conté todo! Todo sin omitir ningún detalle pues Erza era de confiar, ademas tampoco me interrumpió ella era buena para escuchar... pero...recordar todo me rompía el corazón pues sabia que ya no podían repetirse... cuando le dije lo que vi ...el beso de Natsu y Lisanna note como abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Ese Natsu siempre esta metiendo la pata...-se llevo una mano al rostro- mira que hacerte llorar...no tiene perdón..-se puso de pie y saco una espada.

-Para que la sacas?...

-Matare a Natsu, que no es obvio?-me miro levantando un puño.

Una gota me rodo por la nuca. Ciertamente yo también quería matarlo pero...que ganaría? Nada . Nada iba a cambiar el estaría con ella y yo...no podría meterme.

-Erza...detente... no quiero saber mas de el por ahora. Así que déjalo- baje la mirada...

-Pero merece una paliza al menos..-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo se... pero-susurre frotándome los brazos. Hacia frio...hace un buen rato había nevado pero gracias al abrazo de Erza estaba caliente pero ahora ya me estaba congelando.- Erza por favor... no le hagas nada... solo actúa como si no lo supieras.

-Umm- asintió seria. Parecía que no darle una paliza a natura no le gustaba.- no le haré nada, es tu decisión.

-Gracias Erza...

-Esta bien...deberíamos irnos...parece que nevara de nuevo y estar en el bosque no es seguro.

-Claro...- me levante...esperen..."_Bosque!?.. como llegue al bosque!?"_ tal vez correr como loca si te lleva a alguna lugar...aunque... - etto Erza...que haces tu aqui?..

-Eh?- abrió los ojos y se sonrojo- etto...aah...bu-bu-bueno...vine..a..ve-ver a alguien...

"_estas nerviosa... eso solo significaba algo"_

-Como esta Jellal?-Note como su rubor aumentaba.

-Po-por que tendría que saberlo?

-Jaja no mientas Erza. No vienes al bosque solo a ver las plantas. Como esta el?

-Lucy... que suspicaz... si viene a verlo...SOLO para intercambiar algo de información.

-Ummm si claro "información"- rei un poco.

Ambas comenzamos a hablar mientras salíamos del bosque, Erza era Linda cuando se sonrojaba. "_Ojala Jellal nunca la lastime"_ por que Erza se podría ver fuerte pero por dentro era alguien sumamente tierna.

.

.

. **Fin del Pov Lucy!**

.

.

.

**Pov Natsu**

**.**

-Lo lamento Lisanna...-dije después de contarle todo lo que pasaba. Omitiendo varias partes.

Pero No decía nada, tal vez la había cagado mas...

-Déjame ver si entendí...-dijo después de un rato mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo.- tu y Lucy...la amas?...-susurro lo ultimo.

-Si...-dije mirándola serio.

-Ya veo... sabes...-coloco a Happy a su lado y se puso de pie y miro hacia otro lado- en el fondo lo sabia... sabia que no me amabas... lo sabia.. Mira-nee me lo dijo una vez y no le hice caso...

-Lisanna...yo...

-Esta bien!...-me miro sonriendo...era una sonrisa falsa...-Se feliz con Lucy...

y sin mas comenzó a correr... Iba a perseguirla pero... tal vez era mejor dejarla, no quería seguir metiendo la pata.

-Natsu...donde esta Lisanna?...-murmuro mi amigo despertándose.

-Se fue Happy...

-Y seguiremos buscando a Lucy?

-Claro... Necesito encontrarla...

-Ire a buscarla de nuevo por aire- dijo sacando sus alas.

-Gracias...-dije mirando como se iba.

Me sentía mal por Lisanna , había intentado ser lo mas amable con ella al explicarle pero aun asi creo que la lastime... era un desgraciado merecía una paliza...pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a Lucy , tenia que concentrarme en eso ya después de que Lisanna se calmara hablaría con ella.

*****Continuara*****

**.**

**.**

**Biien ahora a leer el otro! XD**


	15. Cap 15 Escuchame

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

_._

Aqui les tengo otro cap :D

.

.

***Anteriormente***

.

-Y seguiremos buscando a Lucy?

-Claro... Necesito encontrarla...

-Ire a buscarla de nuevo por aire- dijo sacando sus alas.

-Gracias...-dije mirando como se iba.

_Ahora lo importante era encontrarla, ya después de que Lisanna se calmara hablaría con ella._

.

.

**Cap 14**

**Escúchame**

**Pov Lucy**_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

Erza me llevo a Fairy Hills afortunadamente no había nadie. Y si había no los había visto. Erza me dejo en su cuarto que eran como 5 cuarto juntos llenos de armaduras y se fue al gremio pues debía de informarle lo que le había contado Jellal.

Me senté en la cama de Erza y suspire. No tenia ánimos para nada. Me sentía vacía y la tristeza no se me iba... pero tenia que superarlo..._"eso dices pero... que haré cuando los vea en el gremio a los dos juntos?..._me tape la cara con la almohada ahogando un grito. Era una estúpida! Una total estúpida. "_Tal vez debería faltar al gremio hasta sentirme mejor...ja como si pudiera"_. Después de todo no quería verlos besándose de nuevo o siendo acaramelados... si los veía de nuevo esta vez si que me moriría de tristeza.

**Fin del Pov Lucy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Normal.**

**.**

**.**

El peli-rosa estaba mas que desesperado. No encontraba a su rubia por ninguna parte y aparte también estaba preocupado por Lisanna. Todo dentro de el era un caos.

-Natsu!-grito el minino azul acercándose a el.

-Que pasa Happy la encontraste?!

-No-dijo el minino desanimado.

-Joder...

-Y si vamos a Fairy Tail? De seguro ya esta alla..-dijo volando hasta el hombro de salamander.

-Vale.. y si no esta tal vez alguien sepa algo...

y sin decir mas comenzó a correr. _" tal vez cana pueda ayudarme leyendo las cartas..." pensó_ apresurando el paso. No importaba el tiempo que le llevase debia encontrarla pues quería proponerle algo...

al rato llegaron a su destino abriendo la puerta de una sola patada.

-LUCYY!-grito a todo pulmón haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-Aquí no esta Natsu...-dijo Mira desde la barra.

-Maldición...-respiro agitado...- no la encuentro por ninguna parte...Donde esta cana? Tal vez pueda ayudarme...-dijo mientras caminaba a la barra.

-No esta salio de misión con Gildarts... el se lo pidio tanto que termino aceptando...Gomene Natsu... -la albina suspiro mientras limpiaba la barra.

-Supongo que seguiremos buscando a fuera Happy...

dijo el chico mientras se disponía a irse cuando sintió que lo tomaban salvajemente de la bufanda estrangulándolo.

-Su...suelta...-murmuro poniendose azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Natsu...-dijo la Peli-roja con un aura oscura y parecía que estaba dispuesta a matar.

" _esta jodido" _pensaron varios del gremio..

"_Ire a tu funeral Natsu.." _Pensaron otros.

-Natsu que le hiciste a la Gran Erza!?...-dijo Happy fingiendo enojo. Pero por dentro estaba asustado por el comportamiento de Titania.

-Yo..no he hecho nada...-murmuro sudando como loco pasando de azul a verde...

-Iremos a hablar a fuera...-dijo Titania soltando al peli-rosa como si fuera un trapo...

salamander se llevo las manos al cuello mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando recuperar el aire perdido. _"Esta loca..." pensó_ poniéndose de pie mirando fijamente a Titania.

-Lo siento Erza pero no tengo tiempo para hablar- la miro serio- necesito encontrar a Lucy...

el aura asesina de Titania aumento- no te lo estaba pidiendo...-se acerco a el y lo tomo del cabello arrastandolo fuera del gremio- tu vienes conmigo y punto...

Todos miraron la escena asustados...

-morirá Tan Joven...-dijo Macao mirando la puerta por donde habían salido.

-Y por que no lo ayudas?-pregunto Wakaba mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-Estas loco!?-exclamo Macao sudando- Es mejor que muera uno a que mueran dos...

-..Erza es un moustro..

.

.

.

*****Fuera de Fairy Tail*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

una vez que estuvieron afuera La peli-roja soltó a salamander y lo lanzo contra la pared dejándolo estampándolo en esta.

-Oye! que te pasa Erza!? estas Loca!?-exclamo poniendo de pie.

-Te matare Natsu...-hizo aparecer una de sus espadas.

-QUE!? por que!? si no he hecho nada!-grito sudando. Pues la situación no pintaba bien para el... sin duda de esta no salia ileso.

-y todavía te atreves a decir eso...-murmuro caminando hacia el con la espada en la mano.

-no se de lo que hablas...-dijo retrocediendo..

-Por que besaste a Lisanna?...-le dijo Erza tomándolo de la bufanda antes de que se le escapara.

-Co...como sabes eso!?... y Yo no la bese! ella lo hizo- respondió salamander intentado soltarse del agarre de Titania.

-Mentiroso! y si fue asi Debiste detenerla!-le grito Con un aura no muy amistosa.

-No puede! no estaba que hiciera eso!

-debiste intentarlo! LUCY ESTABA AHI!-le grito Titania.

A Natsu pareció que le sacaron el espíritu de un solo tiro. _"Lucy...nos vio?" pensó_ abriendo los ojos como platos. Esto si que era mal muy muy malo.

-Co...como...?..-dijo en un susurro.

-Según me dijo estaba detrás de unos arbustos... pero los vio...

Oír eso fue como si le dieran otro golpe. _"Lucy debe odiarme..." _se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que encontrarla...

-Donde esta?...-pregunto en un susurro el peli-rosa

-iras a verla?-suspiro para luego soltarlo, su nakama sin duda era un idiota- Sabes que le puedes hacer mas daño?...

-Tengo que arreglar todo...donde esta Erza?

-esta en Fairy Hills... en mi cuarto...

en chico asintió y se dispuso a irse, tenia que arreglar todo con ella pues no quería perderla, ella era lo mas importante para el.

-Natsu espera- dijo Erza tomándole el hombro- si la haces llorar de nuevo juro que te cortare la cabeza- murmuro haciendo que a salamander se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo.

Pero aun que Erza le dijera eso el no planeaba hacerla llorar, era lo ultimo que quería, el solo quería hacerla sonreír. Amaba la sonrisa de su rubia. Erza soltó el hombro del chico y este se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

" _Lucy... No me odies..."_

_._

**Fin del Pov Normal.**

.

.

.

**Pov Lucy**

**.**

.

.

No se como pero había logrado calmarme. Aunque el vació estaba ahí, no quería alejarse por mucho que lo deseara y tal vez nunca se iría pues el me había llegado hasta el fondo..me levante de la cama y comencé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada.. sin duda ahora era se hizo grande desde la ultima vez que la vi.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba el vestido raro que tenia la cabeza de un ganso que Natsu le había dado de regalo a Erza. Era de mal gusto realmente. No sabia que había pensado el idiota ese al dárselo..._ "no! no pienses en el!". _me di una bofetada mental..Tenia que comenzar con el método de "olvidarme" de Natsu desde ya!

.

Toc Toc toc toc toc

.

Escuche como alguien le pegaba a la puerta casi salvajemente. ¡¿acaso a Erza se le habían olvidado las llaves o algo?! ... camine rápidamente hasta la puerta tropezándome con una de sus armaduras haciendo que me quejara pues me habia golpeado el pie... camine entre saltitos hasta la puerta.

-Moo~ que se te Olvido Erza...-dije abriendo la puerta...

-...

-...

el corazón se me te tuvo por un segundo cuando vi su rostro...me quede congelada y sin palabras.. aun no estaba lista para verlo... "_es El..." pensé_ e hice lo primero que me paso por la mente pues esta ya no me funcionaba bien. Me apresure a cerrar la puerta en sus narices pero el la detuvo con una mano. Maldije mentalmente.

-Que quieres Natsu...-logre decir mientras ocultaba mi rostro con mi flequillo.

-Como que que quiero? llevo horas buscándote!-dijo con respiración un tanto agitada.

Si claro buscándome...pues no tenia que haberme buscado en los labios de Lisanna! Por que yo hay no estaba... una corriente de enojo, rabia y tristeza me lleno... no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Vete...-susurre.

-Tenemos que hablar Lucy...-dijo empujando la puerta.

-Dije que te fueras...-empuje la puerta intentando cerrarla, el también la empujo para impedir que lo hiciera.

-No me ire. Lucy... Necesito decirte algo...

-VETE!-Grite y al fin lo mire. Tenia los ojos abiertos... sin duda no estaba que le gritase. El cabello lo tenia ligeramente húmedo. Al parecer había nevado de nuevo.

-Lucy...-susurro mi nombre.

**Fin del Pov Lucy.**

.

.

**Pov Natsu**

**.**

la mire con los ojos abiertos... tan lastimada se sentía?..si...claro que si... y era mi culpa.. por no saber detener a Lisanna estaba perdiendo a la mujer mas importante para mi. No podía permitirlo! Si la perdida seria como si me arrancaran el corazón.

-Lucy...-susurre...no podía rendirme no con ella... aunque me costara tenia que explicarle. Tenia que decirle que no quería estar con nadie que no fuera ella.

-vete con Lisanna...-murmuro y pude notar un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Por que me iría con ella?...-empuje un poco mas la puerta intentando abrirla lo suficiente para entrar.

-Como puedes preguntarme eso!?- exclamo molesta, pude notar la rabia en sus ojos chocolates que brillaban. Sin duda iba a llorar... no quería verla llorar.

-Lucy...Lisanna y yo...

-Callate! no quiero escucharte...-la voz le tembló un poco y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos- Vete y déjame! No quiero verte nunca mas...- susurro lo ultimo.

Oculte mi rostro con mi flequillo escucharla decir eso era como si me apuñalaran el corazón...si seguía le perdería para siempre. Empuje la puerta con fuerza y ella se tambaleo por el repentino empujón. Sin esperar nada entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Aunque ella no quisiera no la iba a dejar huir y me tenia escuchar.

-Fuera de aquí!...-dijo retrocediendo.

-No...-di un paso hacia ella.

-QUE TE VAYAS!-Grito lanzándome lo que parecía ser una pieza de una armadura.

La esquive y me acerque mas a ella. Vi como volvió a tomar algo de nuevo y se dispuso a lanzármelo pero antes de que lo hiciera detuve su mano. Ya era suficiente. Aunque yo si merecía ser golpeado y merecía una paliza ya era suficiente.

-Lucy ya basta...-le quite la pieza de armadura y la lance lejos.-escúchame solo unos minutos...

bajo la mirada y un olor salado me llego... ella lloraba... instintivamente la jale hacia mi y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, me dolía verla llorar y mas si el causante era yo. La resistencia de su parte no se hizo esperar me puso las manos en el pecho y me empujo intentando (inútilmente) que la soltara.

La abrace mas fuerte ,ni aunque me matara Erza la iba a soltar.

-Lucy...escuchame..-susurre aspirando su aroma.

.

.

**Fin de Pov Natsu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Continuara****

**.**

**.**

**Natsu merece que lucy lo escuche? Lucy lo perdonara si o no? Ademas merece ser perdonado? Ustedes que creen?**

.

Siento mucho tardar en actualizar... muchísimas cosas me han pasado que no he tenido ni tiempo ni animo de escribir -/- espero no haberlos defraudado. Intentare actualizar el miércoles. Tambiien les tengou que dar las gracias a Zeref-oni a Zurvas, Amelia y Hillary por darme ideas de que poner en estos dos cap *w*

también gracias a ustedes por comentar siempre, me dan animos para continuar!

Amy Rivaille..Lala2209...AnikaSukino 5d...Nashi Lopez..agus-chan FT...AomeAzakura...MissyFuzz..AR ...Guest...sakuraHaruno-624...yui-clam...Sabina-Chan...BibaXiabez...vanessauchihauzumaki ...Tsuki-Shintou...Luni-lu 123 ...Kairy-OMG... perdon si se me olvido alguno TwT

Los quiero muchisisimo!

Besos.

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Lobos? Natsu? Lucy? Mashima? Happy? Se gusssssssssstan?

Jejeje Revienws?


	16. Cap 16 Eres Mia!

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!

_._

Hola! Aqui esta el cap que prometí! Espero que les guste! :D disfrútenlo! (este es su regalo del dia del amor y la amistad! espero que lo disfruten XD )

**.ADVERTENCIA!: **Este cap de hoycontiene escena un poco pervertidas! Si no les gusta lo pervertido sáltense este cap y esperen el otrou u/u sumimasen!

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

***Anteriormente***

.

.

La abrace mas fuerte ,ni aunque me matara Erza la iba a soltar.

-Lucy...escuchame..-susurre aspirando su aroma.

.

.

**Cap 16**

**.**

**Eres Mía!**

**.**

**Pov Natsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respire profundo intentando organizar mis ideas. No quería meter la pata de nuevo. Si lo hacia tal vez ella no querría irme nunca mas.

-Lucy yo...

-Suéltame...-murmuro intentando empujarme.

-Ya te dije que no!...-la abrace mas fuerte.-solo escucharme.

-Te escuchare pero déjame...

Asentí y la solté casi gruñendo. Me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos.

-Que quieres decirme?...-susurro con la mirada baja.

-Bueno es sobre lo de Lisanna...-calle un segundo para mirarla por si se enojaba o me lanzaba otra cosa. Pero no dijo nada, ni se movió- Erza me dijo que...nos viste...y...

-¿Eso es lo que ibas a decirme? Por favor Natsu ahorrate tu explicación, si estas con Lisanna no me importa lo mas mínimo- subió la mirada y me vio enojada. Que me mirara así hizo que abriera los ojos... ¿enserió no le importaba?¿Tan enojada estaba conmigo que me miraba con tanta rabia?- Sabes algo Natsu...-me miro fijamente , yo fruncí en ceño ante ese mirada- Me alegra que hayas vuelto con Lisanna, te felicito. Hacen una linda pareja.

-Lucy...que estas...

-¿Por que no te vas de una vez con Lisanna?-camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Yo simplemente no pude detenerla. Estaba pegado al suelo con sus palabras rompiéndome el corazón el miles de pedazos.-Natsu vete!... Por si no lo sabes yo también tengo a alguien y vendrá a verme... no te quiero aquí...

Esas palabras eran las que faltaban para que el corazón se me hiciera trizas... ¡¿Ella tenia a alguien mas?! ¡¿Mi Lucy con alguien mas?! Solo imaginarlo hacia que ardiera en llamas que eran fácilmente apagadas por el " no te quiero aquí" de Lucy.

-Sabes Natsu...-su voz apagada me saco de mis pensamientos- Olvida lo que paso entre nosotros...que yo también lo olvidare...-pude escuchar un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Olvidar...-repetí ocultando mi rosto con mi flequillo. ¡¿Como podía decirme eso!? No quería olvidarlos mejores días de mi existencia. Estar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado! Deseaba estar siempre con ella! ¿es que acaso lo que habíamos pasado de verdad ya no le importaba? ¿es que acaso no entendía que cuando pensé que íbamos a desaparecer me estaba muriendo por buscar una solución? Que me dolía estar lejos de ella. No quería aceptar lo que me decía. No podía aceptarlo!

-Vete de una vez Dragneel...

Y Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Que me dijera así ya era lo ultimo que faltaba...! me gire rápidamente y camine hacia ella ...me importaba un bledo lo que dijera yo sabia que era una maldita mentira! Tenia que serlo!

-Ya veremos si lo que dices es cierto..o estas mintiendo...-dije jalándola bruscamente para cerrar la puerta dando un portazo, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Suéltame...-dijo intentando zafarse.-No digo mentiras! Suéltame de una vez!

No le hice caso en lo mas mínimo... la pegue a la puerta aprisionándola con mis brazos. No la iba a dejar huir.- Tal vez puedes mentir con palabras pero tu cuerpo me dirá otra cosa...-me acerque a sus labios y pude notar como me miraba impresionada y sonrojada. Sonreí para mis adentros. Aun se sonrojaba por mi.

-Alejate de mi...-susurro empujándome débilmente.

-No...-y sin decir una palabra mas la bese. La bese como nunca, le comí la boca literalmente. Estaba hambriento de sus labios... me encantaba ese sabor tan dulce que se mezclaba perfectamente con su olor que hacia que me volviera loco, que perdiera por completo la razón. Por un momento me estaba correspondiendo pero luego me empujo de nuevo...gruñí y me apegue mas ella aprisionándola con mi cuerpo no iba a alejarme de ella. Metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa y le acaricie el abdomen haciendo que soltara un gemido que fue apagado por los besos. La otra mano la metí en su cabello acercándola mas a mi. Si era necesario no la iba a dejar respirar! ella era mía...solo Mía! por si alguien tenia una duda. Y al maldito al que ella estaba esperando lo haría cenizas si se acercaba un metro. Note como ella también comenzaba a corresponderme de nuevo y dejarse llevar. Sonreí para mis adentros y baje la mano suavemente hasta su muslo y volvió a gemir en mis labios... tome su muslo acariciándolo suavemente hasta llevarlo a la altura de mi cintura. Por alguna razón ya comenzaba a sentirme mas caliente de lo normal...

Gruñí bajo cuando comenzó a faltar me el oxigeno y a regaña dientes me separe un poco de sus dulces labios.

-Lucy...-susurre respirando agitado mientras su respiración se mezclaba con la mía... Mire sus ojos que estaban brillosos... ¿acaso la había lastimado?... baje la mirada a sus mejillas y estaban de un color rojizo brillante. Sonreí. Luego mire sus labios que estaban entre abiertos e hinchados. Se veía realmente hermosa y apetitosa...-Te amo Lucy...-susurre mirándola a los ojos serio posible.

.

**Fin del Pov** **Natsu**

.

* * *

.

**Pov Lucy**

**.**

**.**

No supe que hacer cuando se acerco a mi y me beso salvajemente. Lo primero que me paso por la mente fue empujarlo pero no funciono. Mi mente se había ido a la luna. Cuando sentí que sus manos calientes me acariciaban no pude evitar no gemir contra su boca. Se sentía también y tan mal. Por que podía jurar que sus manos me quemaban a media que me acariciaba... era una masoquista. Era una tortura que me encantaba cada vez mas. Sin poder resistirme mas a sus besos posesivos le correspondí ¿que mas podía hacer? Si en sus labios estaba en el puto infierno y en el paraíso al mismo tiempo. Gemí de nuevo al sentir su mano en mi muslo...DIOS! me estaba volviendo loca!...cuando al fin nos falto el maldito oxigeno se separo de mi lentamente.

Me miro fijamente como si me estudiase mientras nuestra respiración se mezclaba. "_**regresa a tierra Lucy!" **_grite mentalmente.

-Lucy...-susurro cerca de mis labios..._**"mierda me voy a derretir..."**_- te amo Lucy...-me miro profundamente. No había ninguna mentira en esa mirada... algo me gritaba que le creyera pero... como un flash aparecían en mi mente las imágenes de el con Lisanna. Esas imágenes se me clavaban en la mente.

-Dile eso a Lisanna...no a mi...-mire hacia otro lado.. sabia que esas palabras lo iban a lastimar...

-Tch...- _**"eh? " **_ mire su rostro no se vería herido mas bien se vea molesto.

-Hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan mentirosa Lucy?...-dijo acercándose a mis labios...al verlo tan cerca de nuevo me quede inmóvil y las mejillas me ardieron mas.

-No miento...déjame y ve con Lisanna!-puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje. Pero el ni se movió un milímetro.

-Empújame todo lo que quieras Lucy...yo soy mas fuerte que tu...-se acerco a mi y acaricio mis labios con los suyos... yo automáticamente cerré los ojos. Pero no paso nada... se alejo de mis labios, iba a abrir los ojos cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

"_**hay no" **_pensé cerrando los ojos sonrojándome hasta no poder mas. Escuche como rio bajito en mi cuello.

-Alejare...-susurre. La verdad no quería que se alejara pero... el era de Lisanna y por mas que lo amara o me gustara Natsu esto no podía ser.

-No me alejare hasta que digas que eres solo mía- susurro para luego lamer mi cuello.

Me mordí los labios intentando ahogar un gemido y cerré los ojos. Su lengua caliente se movía en mi cuello juguetonamente. Lo abrace apretando su camisa, ya sabia cual era su plan! Era volverme loca! Y lo estaba consiguiendo...sentí como dejo de lamerme y mordisqueo y chupo mi cuello.. sentía que me desmayaría... no sabia que Natsu era así...

-De-detente...-dije con dificultad, debía detenerlo. Sabia que debía hacerlo pero en el fondo no quería.

-Di que eres mía...-murmuro cerca de mi oreja dándole una leve mordida.

-ah~... Lisanna es tuya! no yo...-dije agitada.

-Lisanna no es mía... Tu lo eres...- se separo de mi oreja y me miro fijamente, llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acariciándola.

-Que quieres decir?...-susurre..

-Termine con Lisanna...-dijo acercándose a mis labios.- Solo tu Eres mía...No me importa otra chica, solo tu Lucy...-murmuro rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Entonces...Por que la be-besaste?...

-Yo no la bese! Fue ella!-suspiro y me dio un pequeño beso- ademas ya arregle eso.. le aclare todo.. le dije que quería estar contigo. Solo me importas TU Lucy créeme...-me miro serio.

No sabia que pensar. Su mirada era sincera pero... _**"Pobre Lisanna... Espero que no me odie..**_" baje la mirada... no quería que me odiara por alejarla de Natsu.

-Lisanna estará bien... ella entenderá..-dijo dándome un beso en la frente- y si odiara a alguien seria a mi..

lo mire impresionada... ¿acaso Natsu ahora podía leerme la mente? Pero ...si Lisanna no estaba con el entonces...

-De ve-verdad no e-estas con Lisanna?...-pregunte mirándolo sonrojada.

-No...solo quiero estar contigo...-contesto regalándome esas sonrisa que tanto me gustaban.

-Me amas solo a mi?...

-Si- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-No besaras a ninguna otra chica?

-No.-sonrió mas ampliamente.-solo te besare a ti...-se acerco a mi y acaricio su nariz con la mía.

-S...si vuelves a besar a otra chica que no sea yo...Erza y yo te mataremos..-dije haciendo puchero.

-JAJAJA- rio en voz alta- trato hecho...-dijo besándome. No dude en corresponderle, enserió lo amaba, lo amaba mas que nada. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras podía sentir sus labios hambrientos sobre los míos. Bajo sus manos a mis piernas y las acaricio para luego cargarme haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Paseo sus manos por mi espalda debajo de mi blusa haciéndome soltar gemidos contra su boca. Sus manos calientes me quemaban con cada roce, sin duda iba a tener quemaduras pero me importaba un comino... si iba a quemarme bien!

Metí las manos en el cabello de Natsu y se lo acaricie. Sentiría que me derretiría con su calor... Natsu acaricio mis espalda y mordisqueo mis labios. Sentía que ya no podría mas! Me apegue mas a el y reafirme mis piernas sobre sus cintura ...Y fue ahí en el que me quede congelada.

.

Me separe a regañadientes por parte de Natsu de sus labios. Y lo mire sonrojada.

-...

-Que pasa?- pregunto al ver como mi cara se sonrojaba mas y mas.

-A...abajo...-susurre sonrojada.

-Eh?- el subió una ceja , luego abrió los ojos y se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Natsu...?

-Es...es...bueno...tu...sabes...-murmuro sonriendo avergonzado. No pude evitar ponerme mas roja de lo normal!.

-Oh~...tal vez...de-deberíamos parar...

-No!...-me miro serio pero aun sonrojando.

-E-entonces...?...-me acerque a sus labios.

-Continuemos... no quiero parar...-puso sus manos en mis caderas y pude sentir la a perfección su miembro rozándome. Deje escapar un gemido ante el contacto.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa juntamos nuestros labios, el lo deseaba y yo también. Ya no podía detenerse...si nos deteníamos no sabría que nos pasaría. Natsu comenzó a caminar sin dejar de besarme. Sus besos eran tiernos y llenos de pasión. No se como el podía juntar esas dos cosas. Cada paso que daba era una tortura pues sentía como su miembro me rozaba haciéndome gemir sin querer.

-La encontré...-murmuro sin dejar de besarme.

Me separe un poco de el y gire el rostro encontrándome con una cama perfectamente tendida.

-Na...Natsu...-susurre mirándolo avergonzada..

-Si?...

-E-enserió Planeas?...

-Si...ya no puedo parar...-dijo besándome esta vez mas demandante.

De un solo movimiento de acostó en la cama quedando el encima de mi, comenzó a besarme el cuello y a morderlo...Lo abrace con fuerza apretando su camisa regalándole gemidos que ya ni yo misma podía controlar...

-Lucy...-susurro deteniéndose de lo que hacia.

-Si?...-pregunte agitada.

-Di que eres mía...-subió su rostro encontrándose con el mio a escasos centímetros. Me mordí los labios y me sonroje tanto como el cabello de Erza.

-S...s...soy...tuya...-dije en un susurro mirando hacia otro lado.

.

.

**Fin del Pov Lucy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

*****Continuara*****

.

.

jaja que les parecio XD deooosss que ecchi son.

Que creen que pasara después? Dejen un comentario!

Gracias por dejarme comentarios del cap anterior!

**Nashi Lopez****:** si se merecia que lo escucharan jejeje todos merecen otra oportunudad, espero que te haya gustado este cap u/u saludos.

**AnikaSukino 5d** : jajajaj ahi esta la reconciliacion jajaja espero que te haya gustado! nos vemos! Gracias por comentar.

**Hunter-Chan**: noo no mates a natsuuu aun nooo eso se lo dejamos a mashima hahahhaa. Gracias por comentar :) saludos!

**Amy Rivaille**: Kyaa! noo noo me matess TwT siento dejar todo en la parte mas importanteeee perdooonnnnn ... jajaja saludoss cuidate :) gracias por comentar siempre sos un sol :D espero que te guste este cap

**oramimik66** : sumimasen por terminarlo ahi pero es la parte buena de dejar a todos con la intriga XD muaha. Y gracias. Yo tambien que todo se arregle :) gracias por comentar! Nos vemos. Espero que te guste este cap

**Lala2209**: Me alegra que te gusten los cap TwT me haces muy feliz! sii el idiota de natsu siempre mete la pata pero no es su culpa XD es de mashima o mia jajaja . Espero que te guste este cap :) bye saludos gracias por comentar siempre. :D

**Gabe Logan****:** jeje me alegra que te parezca interesante :D espero que te guste este tambiien.. bye ... saludos :D

**.**

**Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Pandas? Vampiros? Unicornios? Dragones? Lobos? Natsu? Lucy? Nalu? Aye?**

**Comenten me dan animos para segur.**

**Bye los amo! :D**

**reviews?**


	17. Cap 17 Natsu Lucy y ¿¡ERZA?

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima!

_._

Hola queridos mioos! siento muchisimo la tardanza! no me maten! Envíenme a la maquina de tortura primero! XD jeje queria escribir este cap hace tiempo pero la pereza siempre me gana y no había tenido mucha inspiración!

Ya ya en fin mejor no digo nadaaa

A leer!

.

**.**

***Anteriormente***

.

.

-Lucy...-susurro deteniéndose de lo que hacia.

-Si?...-pregunte agitada.

-Di que eres mía...-subió su rostro encontrándose con el mio a escasos centímetros. Me mordí los labios y me sonroje tanto como el cabello de Erza.

-S...s...soy...tuya...-dije en un susurro mirando hacia otro lado.

**ADVERTENCIA!.** Este cap aun tiene escenas un poco perverts... se recomienda discreción XD jajaja

.

.

**Cap 17**

**Natsu...Lucy...y...¡¿ERZAA?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Normal**

**.**

**.**

La situación cada vez se ponía mas caliente por parte de Salamander y la maga celestial. Cada uno se había olvidado de lo que los rodeaba. No pensaban con claridad, sus pensamientos estaban centrados el uno en el otro mientras compartían besos y caricias.

-Na..natsu...-murmuro la maga sintiendo como el peli-rosa le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello.

-umm?...-murmuro sin dejar de hacer su tarea para luego chupar el cuello de la rubia.

-kyaaaa~ noo dejara marca!~-dijo la maga agitada acariciando la cabeza del chico.

-Ese es el plan...así sabrán que eres mía y ninguno de esos bastardos te mirara...-se separo del cuello de la chica despacio no sin antes lamerlo una vez mas- Lucy...-la miro intensamente haciendo que la maga se sonrojada ante la mirada.

-Sii?...Natsu...-murmuro mirándolo fijamente.

La maga no sabia a que de debía esa mirada, era la primera vez que veia una mirada así, tan intensa ...llena de lujuria pero al mismo tiempo dulce. El chico suspiro y se acerco a los labios de la maga y le dio un tierno y dulce beso llevando una de sus manos traviesas lentamente debajo de la blusa de la chica con la firme intensión de deshacerse de esa prenda de tanto le molestaba pues en esos momentos solo podía pensar en ver los perfectos pechos de la chica que estaban ocultos.

-Natsu...-susurro la maga sonrojada al ver las claras intenciones del chico.

Salamander no dijo nada. Solo aprovecho el momento y le rasgo la blusa de un solo tirón.

-Natsu! bakaaaa... e-esa camisa me costo mucho!...-le regaño la chica al ver como había roto su camisa favorita.

-Te comprare otra...-dijo sacándole la camisa y lanzándola detrás de el- Esa Blusa comenzaba a molestar la perfecta vista que tengo ahora de ti...-sonrió Traviesamente al ver el hermoso sostén rojo de encaje que llevaba la chica. No es esperaba que su rubia usara una prenda tan jodidamente sexy.

-No...no mires...-murmuro avergonzada la rubia tapándose el pecho...

-Pe..pero...-el maga tomo las manos magos de la rubia y las aparto con delicadeza sin obtener ninguna resistencia departe de ella.-Eres hermosa...Lucy...-dijo tragando grueso y mirándola con un ligero rubor.

-Ca...callate...-contesto mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada por el comentario.

-Lucy...yo...puedo...-la miro fijamente y la maga correspondió a ese mirada... era típico de Natsu hacer las cosas sin rodeos pero esta vez estaba intentado ser mas cuidadoso.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior... la mirada de Natsu le decía a gritos que quería tocar sus pechos... las únicas veces que el la toco "Accidentalmente" termino estampándole un buen golpe en la cara. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esto era algo nuevo para ambos. Pero ya no podrían detenerse... ademas por que debían de hacerlo?..la maga celestial asintió y cerro los ojos sonrojándose tanto que era del mismo tono que el cabello de Erza. La chico sonrió al ver que la maga aceptaba. Ya tenia su permiso. Sin pensarlo mas iba a llevar una mano al pecho de la chica que era cubrido por el sostén de encaje pero... una voz asesina hizo que la mano de el peli-rosa se detuviera antes de tocarla.

-Nat...su...-se escucho el susurro de una voz perfectamente conocida para ellos.

Salamander se congelo al escuchar de quien provenía esa voz y empalidecio ... detrás de el estaba Erza con la Blusa que el le había quitado a Lucy en la cara...estaba muerto.. no iba a quedar nada de el... esa voz era su réquiem de la muerte . Trago grueso y comenzó a sudar. _**"Estoy jodido..."**_.

-E...Erza...-tartamudeo girando levemente la cabeza para ver a Titania.

Erza tenia el cabello parecido al de medusa, era como si un montón de culebras se alzaran para matar a Natsu a mordidas aparte el aura asesina que emitía Titania se podía ver el deseo de matar. Sin duda no iba a quedar nada del mago de fuego.

-Q...que les estas haciendo a Lucy...eh...Natsu...?-dijo La peli-roja sacando una de sus espadas mas afinadas mientras se quitaba la blusa de la cara y ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo.

-N-no e-e-es lo que piensas...pu-puedo explicarlo...-en el rostro del peli-rosa se veía el miedo que sentía. Titania esta vez no tendría compasión.

La maga Celestial que había estado al margen pues estaba en total shock hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.-ALEJATE NATSU!-grito empujando al pobre peli-rosa que estaba sobre ella. Haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-OYE! A que viene eso Lucy!?- le reclamo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Ba...baka...-susurro avergonzada tapándose los senos.

El peli-rosa cuando vio lo que hacia la maga se sonrojo y se le iba a lanzar encima cuando sintió que lo jalaban de la bufanda y le ponían una espada en el cuello.

-Te matare Natsu...estabas a...a-a-a-abusando de Lucy...-acuso apretando mas su espada en el cuello de salamander haciendo que este se pusiera verde y sudara de nuevo.

-No...e-e-erza...déjame explicarlo...No me ma-mates...-murmuro con los ojos cerrandos rogando que Titania no le cortara el cuello! No quería morir! No sin antes terminar lo que estaba haciendo con Lucy.

-Erza pa-para!...-dijo la maga tapándose con una sabana.

-No! Lucy!...mira lo que te estaba haciendo!- respondió la Titania sonrojándose recodando lo que había visto.- Es un pervertido! Y como pervertido merece morir!

-Noo Erza dejame explicar!... Natsu no lo estaba haciendo sin mi permiso!...-la maga se sonrojo al escuchar sus propias palabras...-Yo le dije que podía hacerlo...

-Lucy...NOO No lo creo! Natsu te obligo!-la maga Caballero sacudió a salamander- este te obligo! Es un pervertido! Le pondré fin ahora mismo! No puede estar contigo y con Lisanna al mismo tiempo!...

-Yo lo perdone Erza!...bueno algo así... ademas Ya no es novio de Lisanna!-intento explicarle a la molesta Titania.

-Eso es cierto?...-Erza miro dudosa a Lucy.

-Si.. si es verdad!

Erza pareció pensarlo unos minutos "_**Menos mal que llegue a tiempo...si me hubiera tardado unos minutos mas..." **_se dijo a si misma Scarlet ruborizada imaginándose la escena que hubiera presenciado si se hubiera quedado hablando mas tiempo con El maestro. "_**No pensé que Natsu fuera de ese tipo...Idiota si es pero... no me estaba que fuera pervertido..."**_ pensó mirando el pálido peli-rosa que sostenía por la bufanda.

-Bien...Lucy...No lo matare aun...-dijo Erza en tono aterrador mirando a la nombrada.-pero si lo vuelve a intentar...si tiene intenciones de hacerte e-e-ese tipo de cosas...-frunció en ceño levemente sonrojada y Sacudió a Natsu una vez para después lanzarlo lejos de ella haciendo que el pobre chico estampara la cara en la pared agrietandola.

-Gracias Erza...-murmuro la chica sonriendo nerviosa.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos de soportar las miradas asesinas que le daba Erza a Natsu y las miradas des-aprobatorias de Erza para con Lucy. Ambos estaban "sentados" frente a Titania que les exigía una Explicación.

La maga celestial intento aclararle lo mas posible a Erza, y intentaba buscar mas de una manera de decirle como habían llegado a ESO sin que a Titania le dieran ganas de matar a Natsu...Mientras la rubia le contaba Erza se mantenía seria y con una espada en la mano dispuesta a utilizarla. El pobre Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente después de su "repentino choque" con la pared.

-Ya veo...-suspiro Titania después de que Lucy termino la explicación.- Entonces el no estaba abusando de ti...

-Si si asi es!.. yo lo deje- dijo la maga sonriendo nerviosa.

Erza oculto su rostro con su flequillo y miro a el peli-rosa

-Natsu...-dijo con voz de advertencia- si Pretendes hacerle ESO a Lucy de nuevo...-lanzo la espada y la lanzo hacia los pies de salamander haciendo que este se pudiera poner mas pálido y que el alma casi le saliera por la boca- Te haré un alfiletero humano.

"_**Q-que miedo.."**_ pensó Lucy mirando a salamander..

.

.

*****Unas Horas Después en Fairy Hills*****

.

.

-Er...erza no tengo que quedarme aquí... puedo ir a vivir con Natsu y Happy...-dijo la maga celestial mirando por la ventana.

-NO!- Dijo firmemente la maga de la armaduras- Sera para que Natsu deje inconsciente a Happy y te quiera hacer ESO de nuevo!- se llevo una mano a la boca y cerro los ojos sonrojándose.

-Tampoco es como si Natsu fuera capaz de hacerle eso a Happy!-Contraataco la maga.. _**"mínimo deja que Happy se duerma"**_ se dijo a si misma sonrojándose.

-Es mejor no correr riesgos...-Erza tomo a la maga igual que como había hecho con Natsu Que a diferencia de la chica a Natsu un solo golpe lo mando a volar por la ventana.-Duérmete.-dijo/Ordeno Titania lanzando a Lucy a la cama.

La maga celestial trago grueso y no dijo nada mas para no poner su vida en peligro también. Se tapo con la sabana y agradeció que Erza le prestara una de sus Pijamas normales. Cerro los ojos e intento quedarse dormida Después de todo nunca había llegado tan lejos con el... _**"algún dia terminaremos con esto Natsu...sin interrupciones..."**_ pensó antes de poder quedarse dormida.

.

.

*****En la casa de Natsu*****

**.**

.

-Natsu estas bien?-pregunto Happy preocupado por su amigo.

-Si...-dijo el desde su hamaca un "poco" traumatizado.

-Por que estas así de golpeado?- el minino se sentó sobre el estomago del peli-rosa.

-Por nada Happy ..Duérmete...-Murmuro Cerrando los ojos.

El minino no insistió mas, Conocía a su amigo y diariamente tenia golpes por peleas en el gremio. El gato azul cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido unos minutos después.

"_**Ya encontrare de la manera de que no nos interrumpan Lucy..." **_pensó salamander mirando el techo mientras se le venia a la mente la hermosa figura de la rubia debajo de el._** "Maldición Lucy! si no logro dormir sera por tu culpa!" **_sonrió y cerro los ojos mientras era torturado por las imágenes de lo que paso y lo que pudo haber pasado.

.

.

*****La siguiente dia en Fairy Tail*****

.

.

Erza custodiaba a Lucy como si fuera su caballero del pervertido Dragón. No iba a permitir que lo que había pasado antes se repitiera. Pues era totalmente desaprobado por ella. Se sentó en la barra con la rubia y pidió un pastel de fresas.

-E-Erza puedo ir a hablar con Natsu?...-pregunto la rubia nerviosa deseando que el pastel la pusiera de buen humor.

-No.- dijo seria llevándose un pastel a la boca.

La rubia suspiro y le dirigió una mirada a Natsu que estaba rodeado por un aura depresiva y un Chichón en la cabeza después de intentar Inútilmente de acercarse a Lucy hace unos minutos atras.

-Erza por que no dejas que Natsu se acerque a Lucy.? -pregunto Mirajane con su típica sonrisa.

-Por que no Mira.-tomo otro bocado de pastel y se lo llevo a la boca.

La albina suspiro y le fue a llevar la comida que había pedido el peli-rosa. Algo estaba pasando y ella debía averiguarlo.

-Aquí esta Natsu- dijo la albina sonriente colocando la comida en la mesa.

-Gracias Mira...-murmuro salamander tomando la comida deprimido y con ojeras en los ojos.

-Ara~ no dormiste bien?...

-No...solo pude soñar con Lucy...-dijo llevándose la comida a la boca.

-te gusssssssssssstaaaa -dijo en minino tapándose la boca con las patitas.

-Awwws que lindo! y que soñabas eh Natsu?-pregunto Mirajane con corazones en los ojos.

El mago de fuego se atraganto con la comida y comenzó a golpearse el pecho. No podía decirle lo que había soñado con Lucy eso seria demasiado para la albina. Se golpeo el pecho mas fuerte intentando pasar la comida como King Kong.

-Mi-Mira...-se dejo de golpear el pecho y la miro de reojo- Como debería de hacer para que Lucy...y...yo...-murmuro sonrojado.

-Quieres que ella sea tu novia!?-Exclamo emocionada.

-Eh?- el la miro sin entender y Luego abrió los ojos _**"Novia?...Estoy seguro que no se lo he pedido...pero no creo que haga falta...después de todo casi lo hacemos... ese punto ya esta claro... "**_- Mira que puedo hacer para que Erza deje quedar a Lucy en mi casa?-Pregunto mirándola decidido.

-Ara~ ara~ Natsu una chica no puede vivir con un chico sin que se casen antes-contesto sonriendo imaginándose a los dos casándose y viviendo justos.

-Y si me caso...Pu-puedo besar a Lucy sin que me mate Erza?

-Prosupuesto!-exclamo alegre.

El chico lo pensó, nunca había planeado casarse pero si tenia que hacer eso para que Erza no interfiriera mas lo haría, después de todo el amaba Su rubia, deseaba estar siempre con ella, y que no lo interrumpieran mas. Si tenia que casarse lo haría..._**"Bien...hoy mismo le pediré matrimonio a Lucy..." **_se dijo mentalmente salamander.

.

.

.

*****Continuara******

**.**

**.**

Creen que Lucy acepte casarse con Natsu? Erza lo dejara acercarse a la maga para que se lo proponga?

.

Aawwwsss que capitulo! les gusto? Díganme que les pareció? Se que esta largo pero no lo iba a cortar TwT una ves mas mis disculpas por la tardanza!

Gracias por los comentarios!

Gabe Logan - AnikaSukino 5d - Monse2102 -Amy Rivaille - Nashi Lopez - Luni-lu 123 - Hunter-Chan - Lala2209 - AR – Cami

Los amo y los adoro! gracias por dejar su comentario de nuevo! Besos!

Nos vemos bye-bye

Comentario? Quejas? Nekos? Vampiros? Lobos? Natsu? Lucy? Dragon? Pikachu? Happy? Troll Mashima?

_**Reviews?**_


	18. Cap 18 Golpes Accidentales

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima!

_._

Hola Mis Queridos y queridas! como están?! jaja como la inspiración me llego ( o mas biiien se despertó gracias de ver hoooras y horas de the simpson) les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten.

A leer!

.

_**.**_

* * *

**Anteriormente!**

**.**

**.**

- Mira que puedo hacer para que Erza deje quedar a Lucy en mi casa?-Pregunto mirándola decidido.

-Ara~ ara~ Natsu una chica no puede vivir con un chico sin que se casen antes-contesto sonriendo imaginándose a los dos casándose y viviendo justos.

-Y si me caso...Pu-puedo besar a Lucy sin que me mate Erza?

-Prosupuesto!-exclamo alegre.

El chico lo pensó, nunca había planeado casarse pero si tenia que hacer eso para que Erza no interfiriera mas lo haría, después de todo el amaba Su rubia, deseaba estar siempre con ella, y que no lo interrumpieran mas. Si tenia que casarse lo haría..._**"Bien...hoy mismo le pediré matrimonio a Lucy..." **_se dijo mentalmente salamander.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cap 18**

**Golpes "accidentales"**

**.**

**.**

Nuestro Peli-rosa se encontraba en el piso debajo de lo que ERA una mesa totalmente inconsciente con un buen golpe en el rostro que parecía votar humo.. En pocas palabras ...Estaba Hecho polvo... ¿y por que estaba así? Bueno pues fue cortesía de la hermosa demonio digo! De la hermosa Titania.

.

.

**Flash Back.**

**3** Horas antes.

.

.

-LUCYY!-Grito el peli-rosa sonriente acercándose a su querida rubia que estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Erza y Mirajane.

Cuando la chica Oyó la voz del Peli-rosa automáticamente volteo y le sonrió. Pues en todo el dia no había podido hablar con el pues cada vez que pretendía acercarse a el Erza le lanzaba una mirada aterradora diciendo "_**No te muevas!.."**_

-Natsu!-exclamo sonriente.

El peli-rosa llego rápidamente al lado de la chica con una enorme sonrisa- Lucy tengo algo que deci...-decía emocionado cuando...

-Una mosca- murmuro Titania mientras se volteaba rápidamente . Dándole una "Pequeñita" bofetada mandando a volar al peli-rosa haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

-E-e-e-erza...-murmuro la maga estelar mirando a Scarlet mientras tragaba grueso. _**"aun esta e-enojada?**_"...

-Umm- murmuro Titania viéndose la mano.-No pude matar la mosca..

-Pu...pues te falto poco...- susurro la maga estelar sudando frío.

.

**1** Hora después de eso

.

El peli-rosa estaba casi recuperado gracias a la ayuda de Wendy, aun no podía rendirse, tenia que decirle ESO a la rubia. Y ni siquiera Erza se lo iba a impedir. Camino decidido hacia la barra de nuevo y Jalo a Lucy rápidamente del brazo.

-Vámonos rápido Necesito habla...-dijo el peli-rosa arrastrando a Lucy hacia la salida del gremio.

Y igual que la vez anterior sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente de nuevo con el alma a punto de salirsele por la boca..

La maga celestial volteo y noto que con que le habían pegado al peli-rosa era con una silla... una muy parecida a las que estaban en la barra. O mas bien...era en la que ella había estado sentada hace unos segundos atrás...Todos en los del gremio se quedaron inmóviles y le dirigieron una mirada "disimulada" a Titania . Que estaba de espaldas comiendo un pastel de fresa.

"_**a-aun que parezca inocente fue ella otra vez...¿Verdad?."**_ pensó la chica con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

-...

Y así paso todo el dia. Accidente tras accidente el pobre salamander quedaba inconsciente con un buen golpe que sin duda era cortesía de Titania.

.

**Fin De Flash Back**

**.**

*****En la Enfermería*****

**.**

-Natsu-san ya termine- dijo la pequeña Wendy secándose el sudor de la frente después de haber curado por sexta vez al peli-rosa.

-Si...Gracias Wendy...-agradeció poniéndose de pie. _**"Maldita Erza...quiere matarme sin duda... es una bruja!.. Mi venganza sera terrible!..."**_

-Natsu-san que le Hizo a Erza-san para que este así de enojada con usted...?-pregunto la pequeña Wendy. sacando al peli-rosa de sus pensamientos.

-Ah~ eso fue por que me encontró en su cama con Lucy a punto de...-comenzó a decir tranquilamente cuando recordó que Wendy aun Era una niña... no necesitaba saber esas cosas..

-A punto de que Natsu-san?-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña.

-Aa...aaah..bu-bueno...ja..jaja.. -sonrió nervioso salamander.

-No Necesitas saberlo Wendy!-exclamo la gata Blanca frunciendo el ceño. Ella no era nada tonta y sabia a lo que había referido el peli-rosa. Además ella debía cuidar la inocencia de La pequeña Wendy.-Que sinvergüenza... -murmuro la gata negando con la cabeza.

-Charlie...-murmuro la pequeña sin entender nada.

-Etto...Gracias Wendy! Tengo que irme!- dijo el chico saliendo lo mas rápido posible de la enfermería.

-Lo volveremos a ver inconsciente otra vez verdad?...-pregunto Wendy con una gota de sudor tras la nunca.

-No tengo dudas de ello...-respondió la gata negando con la cabeza.

.

*****Con Lucy, Erza y Mirajane*****

.

-Erza Por que no dejas que Lucy vaya a la enfermería a ver como esta Natsu? -pregunto la albina sonriendo.

-Por que no-respondió firme.

-Ara~ Lucy me puedes explicar por que Erza ha intentado matar Natsu mas de una vez?-Miro a la rubia buscando una respuesta.

-Pre-preferiría no hablar de ello...-la Rubia se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

No podía decirle! no sin antes morir de vergüenza! Ademas conociendo a Mirajane de seguro lo gritaría para que todo el mundo se enterara.!.NO! ROTUNDAMENTE NO! No podía contarle lo que paso!

.

*****Con Natsu y Happy*****

**.**

Salamander caminaba de un lado a otro seguido por la mirada de Happy en la parte trasera del gremio pateando una que otra vez los pequeños montones de nieve que le estorbaban. Debía de hacer un nuevo plan para poder hablar con Lucy sin morir antes por un golpe de Erza..

-Natsuu..aun vas intentar hablar con Lushi?-pregunto Happy volando al lado del peli-rosa.

-Por supuesto...-respondió pensativo.

"_**el esta pensando...?!"**_ se dijo a si mismo Happy _**"algo malo le debe de estar pasando..**_." pero decidió ignorar eso.

-Y ...Sabes que la Próxima vez Erza te matara si intentas acercarte?

-L-lo se...-dijo salamander poniendo cara de enfermo.

-Que le hiciste a Erza para que este tan enojada?-Se escucho una dulce voz muy conocida para el peli-rosa.

Salamander y Happy voltearon rápidamente para ver la dueña de esa voz. Haciendo que salamander se quedara congelado, después de todo la ultima vez que la había visto le había hecho daño.

-Lisanna...-murmuro el peli-rosa abriendo un poco los ojos. No esperaba verla, y menos verla son esa sonrisa radiante.

-Hola Natsu, Happy!-sonrió y se acerco a el par.-Pasa algo Natsu?-pregunto inclinándose levemente hacia el chico.

-Eh? No no nada!...-dijo sonriendo -Hola Lisanna.

-Lisanna!...-dijo Feliz el gatito lanzándose a los brazos de la chica.

-Happy...-murmuro acariciándole la cabeza al gatito.

Natsu detallo bien a Lisanna, se veía... normal... como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso relajo un poco al peli-rosa.

-Y entonces Natsu.. me dirás por que Erza ha intentado matarte?-pregunto la chica mirando fijamente al peli-rosa.

-Ah~ bueno muchas cosas pasaron Lisanna...- respondió llevándose las manos tras la nuca.

Tras varios intentos de la albina por descubrir el por que Erza quería matarlo, y de intentar sobornarlo... al fin accedió a contarle cierta parte de lo que había pasado antes...Lisanna mientas lo escuchaba pretenda parecer imparcial, y deseaba ayudar a su amigo. Pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Pues en serio le dolía mucho el no ser ella la persona que este al lado de Natsu. Pero aun así debía parecer normal! .Antes que todo era su amiga y debía ayudarlo.

Después de medio relatar lo sucedió Happy se quedo con la boca abierta. Y la albina lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

-Natsu.. pervertido!...-Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero sonrojada.

-Se Guuuuuuuusssssssssstan- dijo el Minino tapándose la boca con las patas.

El peli-rosa se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado con fastidio. El no era TAN pervertido. Ni siquiera lo era. Solo eran deseos que había tenido "escondidos" y salieron de la nada ese dia.

Después de un incomodo silencio. Al fin Lisanna lo rompió. Pues se sentía muy incomoda y quería alejar ese sentimiento de tristeza que sentía.

-Y que piensas hacer? Pues ahora Erza esta actuando como una mama gallina protegiendo a Lucy.-dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible.

-Además quiere matarte Natsu - añadió Happy.

-Lo se...-dijo Natsu sudando frio recordando todas las veces que estuvo cerca de la muerte ese dia.

La albina miro detenidamente al peli-rosa. Por mas que le doliera tenia que ayudarlo. Si no sin duda el solo no iba a poder avanzar.-Dime Natsu haz planeado hacer algo con respecto a Lucy?. Me refiero. Haz pensado alguna manera en la que te puedas acercar a ella sin que Erza te mate.?

-Por sorpresa? -dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo intentaste... y no funciono...-suspiro Happy recordando como le habían lanzado un barril de Cana. La sonrisa del chico desapareció al recordar el golpe.

-Y si la distraemos?-propuso la albina llevándose una mano al mentón pensativa- Me he enterado que a menudo se ve con Jellal...

-Y que pasa con el?-interrumpió salamander sin en tender que tenia que ver el en lo que pasa..

-Pues...podemos decirle que el quiere verla y así se ira y dejara sola a Lucy.-respondió sonriente.-si es que no se la lleva con ella...-murmuro con un aura depresiva.

La verdad no era del todo mala idea. Salamander lo pensó un poco (cosa rara en el) y tal vez si podía funcionar. Ya que últimamente la peli-roja cuando mencionaban el nombre de Jellal salia corriendo en busca de este, nadie sabia muy bien que se traía con el pero el hecho era que ellos sentían algo mas que amistad ...todos en el gremio lo sabían.

-Muy bien -dijo al fin Natsu sonriendo.-Puede funcionar.

-Pero quien le dirá a Erza que el quiere verla sin que mate al que se lo diga?.-pregunto Happy mordiendo un pescado.

Natsu bajo la cabeza. El no podía decírselo y mucho menos podía pedírselo al maldito nudista.

-Yo se lo diré!...-se ofreció sonriente Lisanna- Después de todo es mi idea no?-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Natsu. A lo que este le dedico una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas. "_** soy una tonta...pero..." **_miro una vez mas el rostro de Natsu y también sonrió._** "No puedo decirle que no...". **_Una brisa helada se alzo haciendo a la albina temblar de frio..._**-**_Iré a decirle a Erza entonces.-dijo frotándose los brazos.

-Espera Lisanna!-el peli-rosa se acerco mas a ella quitándose su querida bufanda y se la puso a la albina dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y se sonrojara un poco.-Bien... Ahora Tengo algo que hacer primero!...-dijo Natsu girándose- Voy a buscar algo! Ya regreso! Vamos Happy..!-finalizo para luego salir corriendo.

-Ahora regresamos Lisanna!-grito el gatito siguiendo a su amigo.

La albina se quedo mirándolos con tristeza mientras se iban. Se tapo un poco mas la cara con la bufanda , Bajando la mirada mientras unas lagrimas le rozaron las mejillas.

-Hiciste bien Lisanna...-se escucho una dulce voz detrás de ella.

-Mira-nee...-la albina giro la cabeza y miro a la albina mayor.-Crees...que...yo pueda encontrar a un chico que me ame así como Natsu la ama?...-pregunto mientras apretaba un poco la bufanda y mas lagrimas salían.

-Por supuesto-respondió Mirajane abrazando dulcemente a su hermana.-Encontraras a alguien con tan buenos sentimientos como los tuyos... estoy segura...

Ambas permanecieron así abrazadas durante un largo rato sin decir nada mas..

.

.

*****Con Natsu y Happy*****

**.**

**.**

-Natsuuuuu -se quejaba el gatito volando al lado del peli-rosa.- hemos caminado por un largo ratooo de tienda en tienda!... no entiendo que estas buscando...

-Solo un poco maas Happy! No encuentro lo que quiero...-decía el chico frunciendo el ceño. No planeaba ir al gremio si no encontraba lo que quería darle a la rubia.

.

.

*****CONTINUARA*****

¿que le dará Natsu a Lucy?

¿el plan de Lisanna de distracción funcionada?

Ya lo verán en el próximo cap!

.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo! TwT pobre Lisanna. se me pareció a algo que hice hace tiieeempo. Una chica enamorada hace lo que sea para que la persona que quiere sea feliz aunque no este con ella. Jajaja mejor no digo mas boberias!

gracias por los comentariooos los amo!

AnikaSukino 5d: jajaja si bueno Erza quiere a Lucy como si fuera su hermana! Es como su caballero que la cuida del dragón pervertido XD espero que te guste este cap! nos vemos... besos :3

Amy Rivaille: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado el otro cap y espero que te guste este! gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho! Besos XD

Gabe Logan: jajaja si que me dio risa su comentario pero tiene razon XDD gracias por comentar! besos. Nos vemos pero que le guste este cap!

Monse2102: shee abra otra ocasión pero no se... no creo que ponga lemon es esta historia XD no se si pueda hacer uno jajaja nos vemos besos! espero que te guste este cap.

Nashi Lopez: no se si ponga StiLi... tengo que pensarloo umm... aunque si tienes razon ella no debe estar sola y menos por portarse bien en este cap XD. Y lo del manga! DIOOOOS esta muuuy buenoo! al fin salieron de la cárcel Natsu y Lisanna... ya aparte el esqueleto que va a peleaar con LUCY y WENDY! DEOOS TwT jajaja y Mirajane aaawwww dio miedooo y al mismo ame esa mirada! jaja esta buenisimo!... Y natsu si la tendra dificil con erza-sama! jajaja nos vemos besos! gracias por tu comentario nashi-san, espero que te guste este cap!

Lala2209: jajaja shee Mirajane corazon es la mejor XDDD jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el otro cap espero que tambien te guste este! nos vemos besos!

RubyLRed: jajaja sii Erza es una corta NOTA! jajajaja bueno espero que te guste este cap! Y pa que veas que Mirajane si se preocupo por su hermanita XD nos vemosss besos!

AR: wajajaja me alegra que hayas disfrutado el cap anterior! Jeje espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos besos!

Graciias a todos por comentar! los amo! Siempre me animan! besos y abrazos!

Nos vemos Luego!

Bye-byee!

me dejan un Reviews!? *w*


	19. Cap 19 Opalo de fuego

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima!

_._

Hola Mis Queridos y queridas! se que he tardado y la verdad no tengo excusas! bueno sii... es que tenia inspiración para todo! Todo menos para escribir este fic! TwT pero bueno gracias a kami-sama la inspiración despertó! así que!...

A leer!

.

* * *

_**.**_

**Anteriormente!**

**.**

-Natsuuuuu -se quejaba el gatito volando al lado del peli-rosa.- hemos caminado por un largo ratooo de tienda en tienda!... no entiendo que estas buscando...

-Solo un poco maas Happy! No encuentro lo que quiero...-decía el chico frunciendo el ceño. No planeaba ir al gremio si no encontraba lo que quería darle a la rubia.

.

* * *

.

**Cap 19**

**Ópalo de fuego**

**.**

**.**

-MALDICIOON!- grito salamander botando fuego por la boca atrayendo la mirada de todas las personas que estaban por ahí.

-Calmante Natsu!- intentaba calmarle Happy.

-No puedo creer que no lo hayamos encontrado en ninguna parte!-volvió a gritar exasperado.

-Bueno..no es culpa de nadie.. Tu eres el único que se interesa por una Piedra tan extraña...-dijo Happy recordando lo que le había dicho un joyero.

.

*****FlashBack*****

**.**

.

Un anciano calvo y con anteojos estaba detrás del mostrador cuando Natsu llego abriendo de golpe e hiper-ventilando a su tienda.

-Ne-necesita algo cliente-san?...-pregunto en señor un poco nervioso, Natsu no se parecía en nada a los clientes que lo visitaban normalmente que eran señores ricos y con trajes.

-Un...un...-Decía salamander intentando normalizar su respiración...-Fuego...fuego...

-Fuego?...-el señor subió una ceja..

-Natsu! Malo me dejaste atrás!...-dijo Happy casi llorando.

-Lo siento Happy... tenia prisa...-su respiración ya estaba llegando a la normalidad.

Salamander dirigió su mirada al señor de la tienda y se acerco al mostrador totalmente serio.. El señor comenzó a sudar a ver la mirada del peli-rosa...

-Oye viejo...-Natsu coloco las manos en el mostrador y siguió mirándolo serio, su mirada era muy parecida a la que tenia Erza cuando se enojaba.

-Di-dígame...Cliente...-sama..?...-dijo el Joyero Sudando.

-Tiene un anillo de Ópalo de Fuego!?- pregunto sonriéndole ampliamente salamander.

El dueño de la tienda casi se cae para atrás por el repentino cambio de humor del peli-rosa...

-Ópalo de fuego?...-pregunto Happy extrañado. Nunca había odio ese nombre.

-Si!-salamander sonrió- es una piedra especial...-Natsu miro al Joyero- La tiene no es asi?..

El señor se limpio es sudor del anterior susto con un pañuelo, se aclaro la garganta y miro a Salamander muy interesado.

-Eres el primero que me viene a pedirme esa piedra tan especial a mi tienda... pero lamento mucho decirle que no la tengo...Es tan antigua y casi nadie sabe donde encontrarla... pero tal vez si sigues buscando la encuentres.. aunque no lo creo..-dijo el señor sumamente serio.

Natsu le agradeció y bajo la mirada un poco desanimado, salio de la tienda y entro a otra y a otra...por primera vez se enteraba de que habían tantas joyerías en Magnolia.

.

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

**.**

-Que vamos a hacer Natsu?..Estoy muy cansado y hace frio...-pregunto agotado el gatito volando hasta su cabeza.

-Aun quedan unas...-dijo salamander caminando a otra tienda.

-Y si no la encuentras que piensas hacer?...no Puedes darle otra que no esa esa?

-No Happy... Igneel me dijo hace tiempo que cuando encontrara a mi compañera debía darle esa Piedra... es como una conexión entre ella y yo... o Algo así.. Me quede dormido cuando lo estaba diciendo...-dijo con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

-Típico de ti Natsu... dormirte en momentos importantes..

-Oye!-se quejo el peli-rosa.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato hasta que al fin encontraron una Joyería muy pequeña a diferencia de las demás y también se veía bastante vieja... Salamander entro rápidamente haciendo que la campanilla de la puerta sonara.

-Bienvenido señor...-dijo una señora desde el mostrador.

-Hola...-salamander apresuro el paso y se paro delante del mostrador- Vine a buscar una Piedra especial...

-Oh.. y Como cual es señor? -la señora se agacho y saco una tabla forrada con terciopelo, arriba de ella habían todo tipo de piedras preciosas.- Cual quiere?...tengo Rubis... Jades...diamantes...Perlas..-decía señalando a cada piedra respectivamente .

-Ummm no esas no...-dijo mientras las miraba..

-Y cual busca?-pregunto la señora sonriéndole.

-Un ópalo de fuego...-le respondió Happy parado sobre el mostrador..

-Oh~ Tiene un gusto muy raro...-dijo la señora dándose la vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo.- Es una piedra verdaderamente rara... casi nadie la conoce... Mi esposo tardo mucho en encontrar una..

-Y LA ENCONTRÓ!?-pregunto/grito Natsu emocionado.

-jaja..si si...-dijo la señora dándose la vuelta con una pequeña caja en las manos..- aunque solo encontró una...además que...-saco una pequeña llave y la metió en el candado del cofre.

Natsu y Happy abrieron los ojos a ver la Piedra.. era del tamaño de un canica pero se veía oscura...era de un color marrón...

-Esta muerta...-dijo la señora tomando la piedra y levantándola hacia la luz- cuando mi esposo la trajo era verdaderamente hermosa.. era como si una pequeña llama ardiera en su interior... aveces cambiaba de color.. era roja..dorada , naranja y hasta ámbar... Era una preciosura.. pero como nadie nunca decidió comprarla ya que no era conocida con el tiempo fue perdiendo toda su belleza... y murió...-la mujer vio con tristeza la piedra.

-Yo la quiero!-dijo sonriente Natsu.

-Pero si le dije que esta muerta...

-La quiero!-repitió sonriente - Cuanto cuesta?..

La mujer lo miro impresionada.. el peli-rosa solo sonreía con triunfo.. al fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado. La mujer vio de nuevo la piedra y sonrió... _**"al fin encontraste alguien que te quiera..."**_ pensó la señora.

-Cuesta 500.000 Jewels

-Carera...-murmuro Happy...

-Me la llevo! -Natsu sonrió ampliamente ahora que había encontrado la Piedra que tanto había buscado la iba a comprar aun que le costara mas dinero de lo que tenia..

Rápidamente salamander comenzó a buscarse en los bolsillos._**. " Dinero...dinero..." **_ decía mentalmente buscando en los bolsillos... _**"Mierda...No tengo..."**_ una gota de sudor le rodó tras la nuca... No tenia ni un jewels..

-Nee Happy...Crees que tengamos suficiente dinero ahorrado?

-Si.. pero no era para emergencias?..

-ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-Salamander agarro al Gato por la cola-Ya regresamos señora!...

Y sin mas se fue corriendo hacían su casa.. Parecía un rayo. Entro a su casa dándole una pata a la puerta para luego soltar a Happy que cayo estampando la cara en el piso.

-DOONDE ESTA!?- grito buscando el dinero.

-E-e-esta donde siempre Natsu...a...Aye...-dijo Happy medio inconsciente..

-Gracias Happy!...

El peli-rosa levanto una roca del suelo y ahí había una pequeña caja. La abrió y saco todo el dinero. Jalo a Happy de la cola de nuevo y metió el dinero en el bolsito verde de este.

-Andando Happy!- dijo salamander animado cargando a Happy de la cola.

-A...aye...

y Igual a como llego se fue.. Nada mas pasaba por su mente que la imagen de la rubia luciendo el anillo, no le importaba que se quedara en la ruina, el iba a comprarlo..

-LLEGUE!-dijo/grito abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia en mostrador.. pero extrañamente la señora no estaba..-Oye! Ya estoy aqui!

-Voy!...- se escucho la voz de la señora que venia por el pasillo- Oh, llegaste pronto...-dijo acercándose a ellos.

-si! donde esta?-coloco a Happy en el mostrador , tomo al gato por las patas y lo sacudió sacando el dinero.

-N...no soy una alcancía Natsu...-murmuro el gato azul mareado.

-Jaja lo siento! Ya te daré 10 pescados!.

-Aye! Puedo ser cuando quieras tu alcancía!

Mientras ellos hablan la señora arreglaba la joya, intentando sacarle brillo. Pues cuando ellos se habían ido lo único que pudo hacer fue arreglar el anillo en el que iba esta...

-Aquí tienes -dijo amablemente mostrándole el anillo en una cajita roja de terciopelo.

-Gracias!-exclamo emocionado tomando la cajita.

Happy le entrego TODO el dinero que Natsu tenia ahorrado.. solo le quedo un solo billete... osea.. ya estaban en la ruina..Ambos salieron de la tienda. Natsu no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenia en la cara.. Era un suertudo! Había encontrado la única Piedra preciosa casi inexistente en magnolia! Y hasta ya se podía imaginar la cara de Lucy cuando le diera el anillo.

-Natsu...La señora dijo que ese anillo estaba muerto...así se lo darás a Lucy?..

-Ummm...-miro pensativo la caja... hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro.-Si es de fuego...-saco el anillo de la caja y se la dio a Happy..-Viviría con fuego..-apretó la mano en la que tenia en anillo e hizo aparecer llamas doradas.

Las llamas crecieron un poco y se tornaron de un color naranja ,luego a uno dorado otra vez..Natsu abrió la mano al sentir como si algo absorbiera sus llamas.. a medida que la piedra absorbía las llamas iba recuperando su vida, después de unos segundos las llamas desaparecieron.

-Whoo... Mira Happy!- dijo animado levantando el anillo.

La piedra preciosa que adornaba el anillo era de un color Naranja y dentro de ella se veían unas llamas rojas y doradas que parecían como si movieran dentro de la piedra.

-Impresionante Natsu!-al gatito le brillaron los ojos.-A Lushi le va a gustar!

-Eso espero!- con cuidado volvió a meter el anillo en la caja roja. -Vamos al gremio... tengo que dárselo!.

Sin esperar nada mas caminaron rápidamente al gremio. El peli-rosa no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ya solo le quedaba darle la piedra a Lucy. Estaba a punto de patear la puerta del gremio cuando unas manos lo agarraron tapándole la boca.

-Shhh...No te muevas..-se escucho una voz tenebrosa detrás de el.

Salamander al escuchar esa voz comenzó a sudar frio. Malo iba a pasar...

.

.

******Continuara*******

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**De inmediato! XD**

.

.

Automáticamente cuando Natsu escucho esa voz comenzó a moverse para que lo soltase...A Happy Lo ataron y amordazaron y lo metieron en una bolsa...Era mejor tener a los dos Capturados.

-Que date quieto Salamander...-se escucho otra voz.

-ARRgkajsjjbjbasssh!-intentaba hablar Natsu mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

-Sera mejor que lo pongas a dormir.. Puede cagarla después..

-Si...es un fastidio el cerebro de lava...

-Buenas noches Natsu!...-Dijo un rubio para luego darle un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate..-Y ahora que?...- pregunto cargando al inconsciente Natsu como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Pues hacer lo que dijo Mira y la Enana..-dijo molesto uno de cabello negro que no entendía por que lo habían metido en eso.

-Bien!..Te espera algo bueno Natsu...

Todos sonrieron maliciosamente con auras asesinas..

.

.

****** Continuara******

**.**

* * *

**.**

**De quien serán las voces!?**

******Que harán con Natsu? XD**

**.**

**.**

Muahaha... Bueno lamento decirles que este fic también se estaba acabando... quedan com caps mas, No se... Terminara en un numero PAR! (odio los impares! )

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Y que les guste mas la Piedra preciosa que le dará Natsu-sama a Lucy! Se que muchos no la conocen. Y la verdad yo no la conocía. No sabia si poner un Rubi o Esta.. pero Como los demás están algo repetidos elegí esta! Y la verdad es hermosa! A mi me encantaría tener un Ópalo de fuego TwT pero soy pobre...

.

**Quieren saber por que elegí ese piedra?... puessss..**.Esta piedra tiene una acción extremadamente energética y despierta el fuego interior. Transmite un efecto dinámico, impulsivo y entusiasta. ( hay esta descrito Natsu) Si se necesita rápidamente energía, hay que llevar el ópalo de fuego cerca del cuerpo. Por un lado, refuerza la alegría de vivir y la** sexualidad**, (*Desangrándose*) y por otro lado puede desbloquear emociones que desde mucho tiempo han ido quedando contenidas. **No es una piedra para el pensamiento racional **( oohh hay esta descrito Natsu otra vez ) ya que tiene un poder emocional fuerte. Su acción sobre el cuerpo es un reflejo de su acción mental. Sin embargo incrementa el empuje de adrenalina y estimula los órganos sexuales. (*Doble hemorragia nasal*) Lucha contra las bajadas de energía, física y moralmente.

Jaja que les parece? XD

.

Bueno tambien **Graciias por sus comentarios!**

**Vikabi0te** : Me alegra muchisiismo que te haya gustado! y me encantaría leer mas de tus comentarios! Espero que te guste este cap! Nos vemos!

**AR: **Jaja erza dejaria todo por jellal y sii... Lisanna no es mala (al menos aqui no) por eso le dejare un buen final! XD bueno espero que te guste este cap!

**FairyGirlTai****: **aqui esta el cap que esperabas! espero que te haya gustado! nos vemos!

**Gabe Loga****:** jaja bueno a cada rato lo golpean asi que sii.. necesitara 10 medicos XD! En el proximo cap veremos como actua lucy cuando le pida natsu matrimonio! Gracias por tus comentarios :3 bye! espero que te guste este!

**NaLufan KatyloveNaLu y Miyori****:** me alegra que te gusssste! y espero que te guste tambien este cap! *w*

**AnikaSukino 5d**** : ** jajaja tranquila!.. ya no pondré mas drama XD.. jajaja y la verdad considere lo del rubi.. pero es mejor poner algo que casi nadie conozca XD es mas divertido! ojala te haya gustado la idea que tuve del anillo ..saludos espero que te guste este cap!

**RubyLRed****:** jaja sii han sido buena con Lisanna.. ella no ha hecho nada malo XD asi que hare un buen final para ella! Saludos! Espero que te guste ese cap.

**Lala2209****: ** seeeh pobre... menos mal que wendy esta cerca XD en el próximo veremos si el plan funciona! nos vemos! Espero que te guste este cap!

**Nashi Lopez****: ** mi querida Nashi -san! jejeje siento la tardanza! se que pueden a ver malos entendidos por lo de la bufanda! Pero bueno!~ no dire nada muaha~ espero que te guste este cap! Siento haber tardado mucho! bye! besos!

Los quiero! PRONTO! Subiré el otro cap! (ahora lo estoy escribiendo)

Espero que les guste este También! nos vemos! besos!

**me dejan un Review?**

Se despide** Rashel!**


	20. Cap 20 Que Planean?

**NOTA**: Fairy Tail No es de mio es propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima!

Les dije que subiría el cap pronto! aquí esta! espero les guste!

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Anteriormente!**

**.**

-Buenas noches Natsu!...-Dijo un rubio para luego darle un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate..-Y ahora que?...- pregunto cargando al inconsciente Natsu como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Pues hacer lo que dijo Mira y la Enana..-dijo molesto uno de cabello negro que no entendía por que lo habían metido en eso.

-Bien!..Te espera algo bueno Natsu...

Todos sonrieron maliciosamente con auras asesinas..

.

* * *

.

**Cap 20**

**.**

**Que Planean?**

**.**

**POV Natsu**

-Maldito Laxus...-Me queje levantándose del suelo.

Mire hacia todos lados... sin duda estaba en el sótano de Fairy Tail. Me levante y camine a la puerta... **"desgraciados... que planean.?.." **

-Natsuuuu~-escuche la voz de Happy detrás de mi.

"**Me las van a pagar!" **dije mentalmente al ver como habían dejado a Happy atado. Rápidamente queme las cuerdas y lo solté.-Estas bien Happy?..

-Aye...~ Gajeel me dejo aquí.. TwT -dijo llorando Dramáticamente.

-Tranquilo...Me las van apagar...-sonreí macabramente tronandome los dedos.

-Ara ara~ me temo que Eso va a tener que esperar..-Vi como la puerta se abría y aparecía Mira, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Alzack, El Nudista, Freed. Bickslok,Jet, Droy y Romeo...

Trague grueso...-Pa-pasa algo...?...-pregunte sudando.

-A el!-dijo Mira Señalándome.

Y en menos de un segundo todos los idiotas estaban sobre mi...

-OIGAN! SUELTENME!- grite intentando soltarme.

-Rápido Romeo! La ropa!-dijo Mira antes de cerrar la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme comenzaban a quitarme el chaleco.

-Oigaaaan! IDIOTAS! Que carajo haceen!?- grite mientras me quitaron el pantalón y las sandalias- Mierda! QUIEREN PELEA!? SUELTENME!

-Si se mueve!-dijo Alzack sosteniéndome un brazo.

-AAARRGG! ! SUELTENME CABRONES!?-grite

-No lo sueltes!-exclamo Freed

-Hay que ponerlo inconsciente otra vez!- sugirió Gajeel tomando mi pierna derecha.

-YO LOS PONDRE INCONSCIENTES A USTEDES!-grite botando fuego por la boca.

-No te muevas maldito cerebro de carbón! es por tu puto bien!- exclamo Gray

-Callate maldito Nudista! ...MIERDA! Happy! ayúdame!

-Lo siento Natsu... Mira me ofreció 12 pescados!

-GATO TRAIDOR!

-Natsu-nii no te muevas!..-ese fue Romeo

-Callate! Y deja de moverte!-ese era el grito de Laxus.

.

**Fin del POV Natsu**

.

**Pov Normal!**

**.**

**.**

-Callate! Y deja de moverte!-grito Laxus dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a salamander dejándolo inconsciente.

-Abrías hecho desde el principio!- dijo Gray soltando al peli-rosa.

-Alguien me recuerda por que carajos estamos haciendo esto?-pregunto Gajeel sentándose en el piso.

-Las chicas nos persuadieron...-respondió Alzack..

A todos les recorrió una gota de sudor tras la nuca menos a Laxus que se puso azul y tuvo un escalofrió.

.

****FlashBack****

-Les van a poner esto!-dijo Mira dándole la ropa a Romeo.

-Y Por que nosotros!? Pónselo tu!-exclamo Laxus enojado- ya te lo dejamos en el sótano! Aquí termina nuestra aportación!

-Ara~ bueno...-le dio la espalda y mi miro a las chicas..- lo haremos nosotras entonces..

-Ooh Buena idea! hip- dijo Cana medio ebria- Natsu tiene buenos músculos no creen Levy, Bisca, Juvia, Lisanna?-sonrió pícaramente abrazando su barril.

-Ara~ es cierto Cana.. -dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Juvia cree que Gray es mas musculoso! Pero Juvia ayudara también a su rival del amor para tener el camino libre con Gray-sama..-dijo sonrojada con las manos en las mejillas.

-Todo por ayudar a Lu-chan!- apoyo Levy

-Si ellos no lo harán, no tenemos de otra...a Alzack no le importa que vea a otro en ropa interior...-dijo Bisca sonriente.

-Si...a Elf-nii-chan tampoco le molesta.-esa fue Lisanna

-Biiien vamos!-dijo Mira sonriente.

-E-e-e-esperen!-dijo Alzack- ve-vestiremos a Natsu!...-jalo a Romeo (quien tenia la ropa ) por la bufanda ahorcándolo, el no iba a dejar que su esposa viera a otro! Primero muerto!

-Lo vestiremos! Todo por Levy-chan!-dijeron Jet y Droy al unisono.

-Tch...solo lo haré por que la enana me lo pide!...-dijo Gajeel mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada...-murmuro Levy con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

-Maldita sea...-murmuro Gray- El maldito cerebro de carbón me deberá una!

-Dejar que las chicas vean a un Hombre en ropa interior no es de Hombres- ese fue Elfman.

Las chicas rieron bajito...Habían dado en el blanco.

-Tu también ayudaras No Laxus?-pregunto Mira con su típica sonrisa.

-No...No cuentes conmigo...

-A-yu-da-ras NO?-pregunto de nuevo sonriendo pero con un aura asesina rodeándola.

-A-a-ayudare...-murmuro sudando.

.

*****Fin del FlachBack*****

**.**

-Son de temer...-dijo Freed pensativo...

-Y tu por que estas aquí?!-pregunto Elfman..

-Cana nos engaño...-Respondió Biscklokw

-Mejor vistamos de una buena vez a salamander... -propuso Gajeel Molesto.

Todos Tomaron la ropa que sostenía Romeo...Laxus levanto a Natsu por el cabello para que le pusieran los pantalones y después lo soltó como un muñeco de trapo para que terminaran de ponerle la camisa blanca ,una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros.

-Listo!-dijo Romeo golpeando la puerta para que Mirajane abriera.

Se escucho el sonido de unas Llaves...** "Nos encerraron..."** pensaron todos con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

-Pueden salir!-dijo Mira abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío y salieron lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Mira camino hasta salamander y sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Mira-nee como se ve Natsu?-pregunto Lisanna asomándose por la puerta.

-Bien...aunque tiene un chichón...

-Yo lo ayudare!...-dijo Wendy entrando- Sabia que pasaría eso por eso no me fui con las demás...

Rápidamente la niña comenzó a curar el chichón de salamander. Mientras lo curaba Lisanna se sentó al lado de el mirándolo fijamente. **"Te deseo lo mejor.. Natsu..."** .

Al cabo de unos minutos el chichón de el peli-rosa había desaparecido.

-Listo Mira-san , Lisanna -san.-dijo Wendy limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Buen trabajo Wendy!-sonrió Lisanna.

La niña sonrió con un ligero rubor.

-Malditos...-murmuro Natsu abriendo los ojos.

-Ara ya estas mejor Natsu?

-Esos desgraciados me las van a pagar,,-murmuro sentándose.

-Tranquilo Natsu... Esto fue por tu bien...-intento calmarle Lisanna.

-COMO QUE POR MI BIIEN!?-Grito enojado botando fuego por la boca- me golpearon y ademas... -se miro a si mismo **"pero que mierda...?" **pensó al ver como lo habían vestido.

-Es parte del plan!-le sonrió Lisanna.

-Cual Plan?...-pregunto Sin entender.

Ambas albinas se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.

.

.

**2 Horas antes!**

**.**

-Erza!-Grito Lisanna entrando rápidamente al gremio.

-Sucede algo Lisanna?-pregunto Titania poniéndose de pie.

-Je...Jellal -dijo fingiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-QUE PASA CON JELLAL!?-pregunto/grito tomando a la albina por los brazos para luego sacudirla como si fuera un trapo.-Lisanna! Que paso con el!?

A todos en el gremio les rodo una gota de sudor tras la nuca, ya era imposible que Erza ocultara lo sentía por Jellal.

-Ta..tal vez si dejaras de sacudirla podría decírtelo...-propuso Lucy sonriendo nerviosa.

Titania al darse cuenta de lo que hacia automáticamente la soltó y volvió a su estado Titania super serio.-Y bien...? que paso?

-Di-dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente...Te esta esperando en Hargeon...

-Y por que no vino a decírmelo el mismo...-pregunto mirando a la albina fijamente.

-E..e-es que...N-no se...Natsu fue el que me dijo que lo vio.. y-yo no hable directamente con el...-respondió nerviosa.

-Ya veo...-Erza miro con cautela a la albina menor... **"Por que Jellal se lo habrá dicho a Natsu..? **pensó..

-Ara~Si Jellal le dijo a Natsu que necesitaba verte urgentemente debe ser cierto, no deberías hacerlo esperar...-dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa, intentando salvar a su hermana.

-B-bien.. Me iré ahora mismo... Mira dile al maestro que regresare pronto.

-Yo le digo, anda ve tranquila.

Titania iba a comenzar a irse cuando se le vino a la mente algo importante. Se giro y miro a Lucy fijamente haciendo que la maga de espíritus estelares sudara nerviosa, se le acerco sin dejar de mirarla.-re-equipar...-murmuro para que luego saliera un resplandor junto con una cosa un tanto "rara"...

-Q-q-que ha-haces tu con una cosa de e-esas...-murmuro Lucy con un tic en el ojo.

Todos al ver lo que tenia Titania en las manos dieron un paso hacia atrás.. sabían que Erza tenia unos gustos raros.. pero eso llegaba al extremo. Sin mencionar que nadie en el gremio a excepción de Lisanna entendía por que Erza le ofrecía aquello a Lucy.

-Me lo dieron de regalo en una misión..-Explico ante las miradas que les lanzaban en el gremio- Anda, Pontelo.

-COMO SI ME FUERA A PONER ESO!-grito La rubia un poco sonrojada.

-Pontelo...-ordeno esta vez la peli-roja con un aura un tanto aterradora.

De alguna manera Mirajane y Lisanna intentaron convencer a Erza de que no era necesario que le pusieran el cinturón de castidad a Lucy.. Titania después de pensarlo unos segundos acepto no ponerle el cinturón. Suspiro, Jellal Necesitaba su presencia y ademas con Urgencia.. Antes de irse le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Lucy y Otra a Mirajane para que no la perdiera de vista. Y sin mas, salio del gremio hacia la estación de trenes pues el ultimo Tren salia en unos treinta minutos.

-Por que Erza te quería poner eso eeh Lu-chan?-pregunto Levy acercándose a la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

-Qui-Quien sabe Levy-chan...-murmuro nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mmmmm...-la peli-azul la miro fijamente.

.

**Fin del POV Normal!**

**.**

**POV Lucy.**

**.**

Mire hacia otro lado intentando evitar la mirada penetrante de Levy que decía: **"solo admite lo que hiciste por que ya lo sospechamos..". **Suspire, no iba a decírselos!

-E-etto...para que querrá Jellal hablar con Erza...-pregunte intentando cambiar el tema... Pero en vez de eso TODAS las chicas del gremio en unos segundos ya me tenían rodeada.** " Mierda... Ahora que..."** pensé nerviosa.

-Chicas...-Murmuro Mirajane sonriendo "inocentemente". Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...

Cuando dijo esas palabras pude ver como a todas les brillaron los ojos y sonrieron.. Algo me grito CORRE. Y sin pensarlo le hice caso a la voz de mi cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo todas me llevaban arrastandome fuera de Fairy Tail.

.

**Fin del POV Lucy.**

.

**POV Normal.**

.

Después de todos los gritos de la maga estelar por el repentino ataque de sus amigas se quedo congelada cuando la soltaron al fin en frente de una tienda de ropa. **"q-que esta sucediendo aquí...?"** se pregunto la rubia mirando la tienda con la ropa desordenada y el cabello alborotado.

-Biien Solo tenemos unas horas... según nos informo Lily, ya el susodicho numero uno aun no ha logrado su cometido..-dijo Levy parándose delante de todas las chicas..

-Quien es el susodicho numero uno?...-pregunto la rubia sin entender.

Las demás en el gremio asintieron ignorando a la maga celestial.-Según mis cálculos al susodicho numero uno deben quedarle 4 tiendas mas. -Dijo la Peli-azul - Así que debemos tener mas o menos 1 hora...-les dio la espalda y señalo la tienda- ahora entremos y elijamos correctamente!

-SI!-dijeron todas las chicas al unisono arrastrando a la rubia que no entendía una sola palabra de lo que pasaba.

Cuando todas entraron a la tienda comenzó el Caos. Volaban vestidos, ropa interior, zapatos y otras cosas por todos lados. Levy y Cana le quitaron rápidamente la ropa a la rubia que solo se quejaba y exija saber que sucedía pero todas la ignoraban de nuevo.

-Que tal esta ropa interior Roja?-pregunto Cana con una botella en la mano mostrando una sexy ropa interior de encaje.

-Oohh~ eso lo volvería Loco!-dijo Bisca mirándola.

-VOLVER LOCO A QUIIEN!?-pregunto/grito la rubia.

-Que tal este vestido?!-pregunto Evergreen.

-No es muy largo! Tiene que ser algo mas sexy!-dijo Levy.

-Juvia piensa que este también es lindo!-dijo la maga de agua mostrando un vestido azul sin mangas.

-Ese es lindo! - esa fue Bisca

-Donde están Wendy, Lisanna y Mirajane?...-pregunto Laki viendo unos vestidos.

-Están viendo que todo salga según el plan-respondió Levy.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablan...-murmuro la maga celestial con un aura depresiva rodeándola.

-PRONTO LO SABRAS!-dijeron todas las chicas al unisono para luego soltar unas carcajadas.

-Por ahora invoca a ese espíritu tuyo que es un cangrejo!- dijo Cana con una botella en la mano.

-A cáncer?...-la maga celestial subió una ceja.-Por que debería invocarlo?...

-INVOCALO!-les dijeron todas con los ojos brillantes...

-S-si...

Levy les lanzo las llaves y la Rubia intimidada por las miradas invoco rápidamente a Cáncer. Cuando las chicas vieron al espíritu aparecer lo llevaron lejos de la maga y les susurraron un par de cositas.

-Como Ordenen-ebi...-dijo el cangrejo gigante.

" **Ahora que!? AHORA QUE!?".** Grito mentalmente la maga celestial.

.

.

**Con Natsu.**

**.**

-Entendiste?-le pregunto Mirajane sonriendo.

-Umm...Si...-Murmuro salamander intentando recordar todo lo que le habían dicho. Pues era mucha información para el.

-Sabes que si lo hechas a perder... Arruinaras TODO con Lucy.. y también arruinarías un lindo recuerdo que deberías dejarle...-le advirtió Lisanna..

-Me...menos mal que no hay presión...-murmuro el peli-rosa.-Pero no entiendo por que tengo que llevar esta ropa...-se miro a si mismo.

-Hazlo por Lucy!-le animo Mirajane

El peli-rosa lo pensó unos segundos... Tenia hacer que Lucy aceptara, y si vestirse de Manera "rara" según el, haría que ella dijera que si y aparte ella tuviera un lindo recuerdo aceptaría ponerse esa molesta ropa.. después de todo Amaba a Lucy mas que a nada en el mundo. Solo tenia que hacer pequeño esfuerzo para que ella tuviera un lindo recuerdo y aceptara..

-Bien...-sonrió ampliamente- Todo por Lucy..!

Se levanto de golpe y camino decidido a la puerta, pero una mano le jalo la camisa deteniéndolo..-Espera...Natsu...-murmuro Lisanna... Rápidamente el peli-rosa volteo.

-Dime.

-Tu...tu Bufanda.. -dijo extendiéndosela- Sera raro que no la Llevaras en un momento tan importante.. Y...tranquilo.. Lucy no me vio con ella..

Rápidamente Natsu se la quito y se la puso- Gracias Lisanna- sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a la albina.

Y sin decir nada mas se fue rápidamente a donde Mirajane y Lisanna la Habían dicho..

.

.

* * *

.

.

*****Continuara!*****

**.**

**.**

**A donde habrá ido Natsu?**

.

.

Bueno les dije que subiría el cap pronto! gracias a kami-sama he tenido algo de inspiración! este cap es un Poco.. largo! lo siento! TwT

.

**Gabe Logan****: **Ohhh sii el especial de Gruvia fue geniial! y mas con el NaLu! (aunque fue la imaginación Loca de Juvia!) Lo leí 3 veces! jajaja creo que juvia esta un pocquitoo obsesionada Xd

**Nashi Lopez****: **jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el otro cap y espero que te guste este! Jeje Happy es un vendido XD y si Nashi-san Haré un epilogo! Lo prometo!.

**RubyLRed**** :** jajaja siii lo puse por la película de the simpson que habia visto ese dia XD espero que te guste este cap!

**Amy Rivaille****:** aqui esta el otro cap! espero te guste!

**AnikaSukino 5d****: **jejeje lo están haciendo por su biiien XDD ( tal vez ) me alegra que te haya gustado la piedra! espero que te guste este cap!

**CYNTHIAYEIDSUMI****: **DIOS! me haces feliz con esas palabras! me alegra que te haya gustado TwT *llorando dramáticamente* me alegra que te haya gustado la piedra! :D Gracias por el apoyo! saludos!

**AR: **aaaeeww me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado! y si la piedra es bella (quiero un anillo asi. Hay de agua y de fuego!) espero que te guste este cap! Saludos! besos!

**AryriosFAIRY: ** aqui esta un cap largooo para que leas bastante! espero te guste!

**Genoa.c:** ajaja solo los de fairy tail se les ocurre capturarlo cuando se va a declarar XD pero es por el bien de la pareja! Espero que te guste este cap!

**Ma:** aaawws! tambien te amo! jaja ok no! XD me alegra que te guste! y espero q te guste este tambien! Besos! saludos!

Gracias por sus comentarios! me hacen feliz y me ayudan a escribir!

.

Comentarios? Quejas? Nekos? Dragones? Vampiros? Lobos? NaLu Fans? Happy es un troll? Sii si lo es!

me dejan un Reviews? lo merezco! TwT XD


End file.
